Chances
by Kionkitchee
Summary: COMPLETE! Epilog: Naruto menemukan Sasuke, dan Sasuke akhirnya menemukan Naruto. Bersama dengan malaikat kecil yang turun ke dunia, mereka hidup sebagai keluarga. Shounen-Ai, semi-canon, more inside. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR!
1. 1st chance: To See You

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Chances © Kyou Kionkitchee

**Pairing:** bisa SasuNaru maupun NaruSasu (tergantung intepretasi masing-masing)

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, semi-canon, **OOC**, _heavy themes, betrayal, banishing_, OC (?), _typo(s)_. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Find another story if you hate MxM. I've warned you!_

**Summary:** Sasuke berhasil melarikan diri setelah ditangkap oleh Aliansi Desa Ninja. Ia berjalan kepayahan di tengah badai yang melanda hutan asing tempatnya tersesat, hingga akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Keesokan harinya, ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah gubuk dengan seseorang yang telah merawat luka-lukanya. Sedikit banyak ia merasakan suatu persamaan antara orang asing itu dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi… dan ingin ia temui.

**A/N:** Fanfic Kyou yang serupa dengan **Broken Seal of Promise** namun tak sama! Kyou pengen banyakin fanfic canon/semi-canon, makanya Kyou bikin fanfic ini!

Kyou tau harusnya namatin fanfic yang masih belum tamat tapi, sama kayak BSoP, Kyou gak tahan mau nge-_post_ yang ini dulu! Nggak banyak kok _chapter_-nya! Semoga berkenan ya~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Suara hutan bernyanyi keras-keras menemani hujan di suatu malam. Bersorak bagai _maracas_, berdentuman bagai _tambourine_, bergesekan bagai biola, bersiul bagai peluit, semua… bunyi alam yang hendak marah ditiup angin yang menggila. Bagian dari bumi berwarna hijau kecoklatan itu seperti menangis sehabis ditegur halilintar yang meraung membelah warna solid di atasnya. Mencekam sekaligus menegangkan, mengantarkan satu sosok berjalan kepayahan di genangan lumpur yang lengket dan menjijikan.

Warna yang serupa dengan malam milik sosok tersebut memicing menahan sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Sudah tidak tampak jelas _camellia_ merah mewarnai kulit putih pucatnya karena hujan telah menghapus keseluruhan yang menyedihkan itu. Namun, masih terasa perih luka nyata yang menggores tegas di permukaan yang tadinya halus itu. Pedih, mengoyak tidak hanya fisik tapi juga mental; cinderamata dari hukuman yang diterimanya. Separah itu? Wajar, karena ia adalah seorang kriminal kelas S yang diburu dan ditangkap oleh Aliansi Desa Ninja… oleh keluarga_nya_.

Rambut _raven_ kuyup miliknya sudah tak berbentuk seperti biasanya—dan ia tak peduli. Keeleganan dan keseimbangan yang membuatnya memikat mata sudah tak lagi dihiraukan. Hanya ingin lepas dari semuanya… dari dunia yang memuakkan ini. Persetan dengan ambisi sebagai seorang ninja! Buang semua harga diri sebagai seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat! Sekarang, semua sudah tidak berguna. Semua percuma… Ia hanya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya—tapi bukan di penjara! Bukan di tempat kotor yang membencinya—bahkan hutan ini jauh lebih baik dari tempat itu!

Orang itu… di sisi orang itu.

Tak apa harus kembali ke desa terkutuk itu. Tak apa harus menginjak kembali tempat pengkhianatan itu. Tak apa… selama di sana ada orang itu… selama di sana ada matahari yang menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mendingin dan mencairkan hatinya yang membeku. Karena ia yakin, pemuda itu akan menerimanya apa adanya. Tidak meminta, tidak berharap apa-apa, hanya dirinya apa adanya…

_Naruto…_

Sosok itu akhirnya jatuh di atas kubangan lumpur pekat. Tak sadarkan diri karena lelah yang menyiksa. Berharap tak pernah terbangun lagi… berharap mati.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chances**

**1****st**** chance: To See You**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Setitik sinar menerobos masuk di antara dinding jerami yang sedikit berlubang. Titik itu menerpa wajah seorang pemuda yang perlahan membuka matanya dari tidur yang lelap… tidur yang tak ia sangka masih akan memudar untuk sejenak.

"Sudah siuman?" Suara yang kenal-tidak-dikenal terdengar dari arah samping tempat pemuda tersebut berbaring. "Kalau sudah bisa bergerak, makanlah! Aku membuatkan makanan untukmu," tambah suara itu.

Sang pemuda menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang pemilik suara; seorang pemuda sebaya dengannya berambut merah yang mengenakan pakaian sederhana berwarna abu-abu pudar. Perawakannya tinggi dan lumayan besar, namun, tampak garis tirus di pipinya. Kulitnya kecoklatan dan wajahnya… wajahnya…

_Sasori…? Bukan. Dia sudah mati. Apa mungkin Gaara? … Bukan. Siapa?_

"Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di hutan Timur. Kupikir daripada kau jadi bangkai, lebih baik kubawa ke tempatku. Ternyata kau memang masih hidup," pemuda berambut merah tersebut kembali berkata seraya meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk sup dan segelas air di samping sang _pasien_.

_Siapa… orang ini?_

Pemuda berambut merah apel itu berbalik lalu menghilang ke tempatnya muncul tadi. Sementara itu, pemuda satunya tetap memikirkan kemungkinan akan siapa orang yang sudah melakukan hal tak berguna seperti menolongnya. Tangannya yang sudah dibebat perban terangkat untuk menyeka poni rambutnya yang sedikit menghalangi pandangan. Seharusnya ia memperhatikan dengan cermat perawakan pemuda tadi sehingga ia tak perlu bersusah payah memikirkannya. Sudahlah. Ia akan melihatnya lagi nanti.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menghela napas berat. "Ternyata… masih hidup ya…" lirihnya. Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya memang hanya berupa bisik serak akibat menahan teriakan saat ia disiksa di penjara internasional Aliansi Desa Ninja. Butuh waktu untuk memulihkan pita suaranya dan juga kondisi tubuhnya… kalau ia memang ingin seperti sedia kala.

"Sebelum makan, kuobati dulu lukamu ya," dan suara lain terdengar kembali dalam ruangan itu. "Hampir semua lukamu memang sudah kuperban tapi ada beberapa yang harus diganti karena terus mengeluarkan nanah," jelas pemuda berambut merah seraya berjalan ke pemuda satunya sambil membawa kotak berukuran sedang yang berisi peralatan medis. Tangan kecoklatannya hendak menyentuh pemuda yang terbaring itu ketika jemari putih menahannya.

"Siapa… kau?"

Pemuda berambut merah menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin mengganti perban di sekitar bahu dan perutmu kok,"

Sang _pasien_ mendecak, "Aku bertanya… siapa kau—dan di mana ini?"

"Tidak sabaran ya, Kau ini! Setelah mengganti perbanmu, baru akan kujawab!" _Dokter_ muda itu membalas tak kalah ketus. "Sekarang diam dan biarkan aku bekerja!" Ia melepaskan jemari sang pemuda _raven_ lalu mengambil perban baru dan racikan obat dari dedaunan yang dibuatnya barusan. Dengan lincah dan penuh perhitungan, jemarinya mengganti lapisan kain kasa yang sudah berwarna merah di sekitar bahu dan perut. Ia meletakkan racikannya di atas luka yang masih sangat basah itu—membuat sang _pasien_ mengumpat kesakitan—lalu menutupnya kembali. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga proses itu selesai, membuktikan bahwa ia memang sudah berpengalaman dalam bidang medis.

"Okeh! Selesai! Sekarang kau bisa bertanya sesuka hatimu tapi aku hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin kujawab,"

"… Siapa kau? Di mana ini?" Pemuda berambut _raven_ merasa bodoh karena mengulangi pertanyaannya tiga kali.

"Namaku Mori Arashi, 20 tahun, petani sekaligus medis serabutan. Tempat ini adalah pedalaman hutan _Midori no Garasu_; hutan yang terkenal hijau dan menenangkan—kalau tidak ada badai tentunya," jawab pemuda bernama Arashi itu. "Sudah jarang ada badai sebesar kemarin, dan kau beruntung masih bisa hidup setelah menerima amukannya, Tuan-Tanpa-Nama," cengirnya kemudian.

Hampir melontarkan balasan berupa nama, pemuda bermata oniks itu berpikir cepat dan menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak boleh menyebutkan namanya pada orang asing mencurigakan itu. Namun, dari reaksinya, Arashi seperti tak mengenali wajahnya yang merupakan buronan kelas S bagi seluruh desa. Mungkinkah pemuda itu…

"… Hn." Hanya itu balasan darinya, membuat Arashi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tidak mungkin aku memanggilmu 'Tuan-Tanpa-Nama' terus, 'kan?" Arashi bertanya secara tidak langsung. Dan lama baru ia mendapatkan balasan lirih yang mengungkapkan kepenasarannya.

"… Uchiha… Sasuke…"

Mengangguk, Arashi mengambil nampan berisi sup hangat dan segelas air yang ada di samping pemuda itu. "Sekarang kau harus makan, dan mengingat bahwa luka perutmu baru saja dibebat, aku akan menyuapimu," ujarnya sambil menyendok sup lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut sang Uchiha.

Tentu saja Sasuke menolak. Ia bukan bayi yang harus disuapi orang lain—terlebih laki-laki! Ia bisa makan sendiri dan hal itu akan dibuktikannya dengan berusaha bangkit dan duduk. Namun, rasa sakit yang luar biasa menusuknya tajam sehingga ia kembali terbaring kasar di _futon_. Sasuke mengumpat tertahan karena ulahnya itu.

"Lebih baik kau tidak memaksakan diri, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tidak mau terlihat lemah tapi bersabarlah sampai lukamu sembuh," Arashi berkata setelah menghela napas.

Dan sesuatu mengetuk pintu kesadaran sang Uchiha. _Sasuke? Atas izin siapa dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?_

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, _Arashi_!" balas Sasuke yang juga memanggil nama depan pemuda itu. Ia melakukannya bukan karena ingin akrab, melainkan murni sebagai sindiran halus karena telah seenaknya memanggil 'Sasuke'.

"Yah, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tapi setidaknya aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Sasuke," kata Arashi sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seakan kau mengenalku, Orang tidak tahu malu!"

Terganggu, sang Mori membalas ketus, "Siapa yang 'tidak tahu malu', Brengsek! Namaku Arashi!"

Lagi-lagi, sesuatu mengetuk pintu kesadaran sang Uchiha. _Kenapa ini…? Perasaan apa yang…_ Ia pun perlahan memperhatikan dengan lekat bola mata pemuda di sampingnya. _Bukan… bukan biru… Huh! Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak mungkin orang ini—_

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, sekarang kau harus makan! Dan karena kau BELUM BISA bangun, aku akan menyuapimu! Titik!" seru Arashi yang langsung saja memasukkan sendok berisi sup ke mulut sang Uchiha—membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersedak. "Itu karena kau keras kepala tahu!" sahutnya lagi sebelum meraih leher Sasuke lalu menopangnya di bahunya dengan hati-hati agar pemuda itu bisa minum—dan makan lebih baik.

Sungguh memalukan. Seorang Uchiha yang berharga diri tinggi ditopang oleh orang asing yang bukan siapa-siapa. Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya bisa menangis dalam makam mereka nanti! Rasanya ia ingin menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri lalu menenggelamkan diri selamanya…

Tidak. Tunggu…

_Apa ini…? Kenapa rasanya seperti…_

Sasuke melirik untuk melihat bola mata sang Mori yang beriris hijau zamrud itu. Begitu lekatnya ia melihat hingga tak sadar bahwa beberapa suapan sup sudah mampir ke dalam mulut dan tenggorokannya. Ia tak sadar kalau pemuda bernama 'hutan' itu hampir selesai membuatnya menghabiskan semangkuk sup hangat penuh sayuran tersebut. Kesadarannya kembali ketika gelas air menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Ia tak menolak karena ia memang membutuhkan air agar makanannya bisa dicerna dengan baik. Setelah selesai, Sasuke merasakan dirinya kembali dibaringkan dengan lembut oleh Arashi yang membereskan mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Cobalah untuk istirahat lagi dan tidur, Sasuke,"

Tidak ada sindiran maupun ejekan dari Arashi, membuat Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit percaya bahwa pemuda itu memang tak mengenalnya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang yang terdengar sedikit lega. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Arashi keluar dari ruangan bobrok itu entah ke mana. Tak lama, ia pun merasakan kantuk datang menyerang, dan gelap kembali mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Satu kata… nama… yang terlintas dalam benaknya sebelum menghilang tetap sama,

_Naruto…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Kantor Hokage Desa Konoha_**

"_Hokage-sama_, tahanan kelas S, Uchiha Sasuke, melarikan diri dari penjara Aliasi Desa Ninja!"

Seorang pria muda yang sedang berkutat dengan berkas di atas meja kerjanya memicingkan mata. "Detailnya, Ino?" ia bertanya pada asistennya.

"Kemarin sekitar pukul satu dini hari, sel Uchiha Sasuke hancur oleh ledakan keras yang diduga sebagai ulah Sasuke sendiri! Ketika para ANBU yang berjaga memeriksa, mereka sama sekali tidak melihat Sasuke ada di sana. Bahkan, untuk melacak jejak _chakra_-nya pun sulit, seperti ada yang menghapus keberadaan Sasuke!" seru Ino panik.

"Tenanglah, Ino!" tegas Shikamaru. Ia mengambil beberapa berkas dengan cepat sebelum menyerahkannya pada gadis Yamanaka itu. "Panggil semua yang ada di berkas ini. Sekarang!" perintahnya kemudian. Ino segera melakukannya.

Tak lama kemudian, lima orang berseragam _Jounin_ memasuki kantor Hokage. Shikamaru menatap mereka dengan pandangan bosan namun serius. Ia mengesampingkan berkas yang masih menumpuk di mejanya sebelum berbicara.

"Tahanan Aliansi Desa Ninja, Uchiha Sasuke, melarikan diri kemarin dan belum terlacak keberadaannya. Aku menugaskan kalian untuk mencari dan menangkapnya lalu menyerahkannya kembali ke penjara internasional!" tegas Shikamaru.

"Kenapa perkara kaburnya tahanan ADN menjadi tugas Konoha, Hokage-sama?" tanya Neji sopan. Pemuda dari keluarga Hyuuga itu sudah menjadi salah satu _Top Shinobi_ yang kehebatannya sudah menyebar ke penjuru pulau. Tidak ada misi yang tidak bisa diselesaikannya. Oleh karena itu, ia sedikit merasa aneh akan kenapa Konoha harus mengurusi keteledoran ADN yang melepaskan tahanan penjara internasional.

"Aku juga penasaran, Shi—Hokage-sama," timpal Chouji, kali ini sama sekali bebas dari _Potato chips_-nya. Pemuda yang tadinya gemuk tak berbentuk itu kini sudah menjelma menjadi lelaki gagah yang tak kalah hebat dari Neji. Ia juga termasuk dalam kategori _Top Shinobi_ meskipun tidak seterkenal sang Hyuuga.

"Semua karena Sasuke pengkhianat Konoha, benar?" duga Shino. Pemuda berkacamata hitam yang senantiasa mengenakan syal khas keluarga Aburame itu juga salah satu _Top Shinobi_ yang dikagumi akan kemampuan menyusup tanpa terdeteksi. Ia mengetahui alasan mengapa masalah ADN kali ini menjadi tanggung jawab Konoha.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Shino benar. Uchiha Sasuke berasal dari Konoha dan menurut aturan ADN, masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh tahanan dari desa ini harus ditangani oleh Konoha pula jika mereka tak dapat mengatasinya," jelasnya.

Neji mendengus, "Padahal berbentuk kerja sama semua desa tapi malah bergantung pada Konoha. Memalukan!"

"Bicara apa kau, Neji! Misi ini bisa menjadi salah satu pengalaman terhebat yang pernah ada! Dan pengalaman terhebat akan semakin memperkuat keteguhan kita sebagai seorang _shinobi_! YEAH! MASA MUDA!" Seperti biasa, Lee menimpali dengan semangatnya yang membara. Pemuda serba hijau itu juga adalah _Top Shinobi_ yang terkenal sebagai master _taijutsu_ terkuat setelah Maito Gai. Misi seperti apapun pasti akan dilakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sang Hyuuga mendecak, Chouji tersenyum, sementara Shino mengangguk. Sang Hokage menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka… meskipun semenjak tadi ia memperhatikan satu orang terakhir yang menjadi bagian misi kelas S itu.

"Kiba—"

"Melacak Uchiha Sasuke, menangkapnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada ADN, 'kan? Aku mengerti," potong sang Inuzuka dengan nada datar. Mata coklatnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa menyangkut misi tersebut. Pemuda itu juga merupakan _Top Shinobi_ yang sama dengan Aburame Shino; pelacak. Hanya saja, ia terkenal bukan karena kehebatannya—meskipun ia memang tak bisa diremehkan—namun karena ia _pendiam_. Karena suatu peristiwa, pemuda yang keributannya menyaingi kepopuleran ninja paling ribut dan mengejutkan di Konoha itu menjadi pendiam. Alasan di balik perubahan sifatnya itu pun berkaitan dengan si ninja nomor satu paling mencengangkan di Konoha… dulu.

Sekarang tidak lagi.

"Kiba, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan tapi misi ini sangat penting dan kau harus bisa bersikap profesional," ujar Shikamaru.

Hening sejenak sebelum sang Inuzuka membalas, "Aku tahu, Hokage-sama."

Shikamaru menahan diri untuk tidak membuang napas berat. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas lalu menyerahkannya pada Neji yang ia tunjuk sebagai ketua. "Semoga berhasil!" Dan dalam sekejap, kelima sosok yang tadi berdiri di depan meja Hokage lenyap setelah menimbulkan bunyi 'pop' pelan. Misi mulai dilaksanakan, meninggalkan sang Hokage dalam pemikirannya yang panjang… dan berhubungan dengan 'hari itu'.

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

_"Apa?" Shikamaru tak mempercayai pendengarannya._

_"Kami memutuskan bahwa kaulah yang akan mewarisi posisi Tsunade sebagai Hokage keenam," salah satu tetua Konoha mengulangi ucapannya._

_Sang Nara menatap nenek tua itu sebelum beralih ke Hokage kelima yang menundukkan wajahnya yang suram. Ia dapat menduga bahwa Tsunade sedang menahan amarah yang luar biasa besar, dan ia sedikit banyak mengerti alasannya._

_"Kenapa bukan Naruto?" tanyanya, membuat Tsunade menatapnya seakan menyetujui kata-katanya._

_Kedua tetua Konoha yang ditanya saling melihat, dan sang kakek membalas, "Kami berspekulasi bahwa kaulah yang pantas untuk menjadi Hokage, bukan Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Tentu saja seorang jenius dari keluarga Nara itu tidak akan menelan omongan itu mentah-mentah. Ia berpikir cepat dan cermat hingga satu alasan logis meluncur di benaknya. Dan entah mengapa, ia yakin sekali bahwa jawabannya adalah apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti._

_"Pemilik Kyuubi sebelumnya adalah seorang wanita dari Klan Uzumaki—yang juga ibu kandung Naruto. Yang menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto adalah Hokage keempat yaitu Namikaze Minato. Karena Anda masih menyebut Naruto sebagai Uzumaki Naruto—bukan Namikaze Naruto, maka jawabannya hanya satu: Anda tidak ingin Naruto menjadi Hokage karena takut Kyuubi akan lepas kendali dan menghancurkan desa ini maupun desa lainnya. Begitu?"_

_Kedua tetua Konoha dan Tsunade terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka pemuda itu akan sampai pada kesimpulan tepat yang mereka sembunyikan. Keturunan Nara memang hebat._

_"Tapi menurutku, alasan itu sama sekali tidak kuat," ucap Shikamaru lagi. "Aku menolak menjadi Hokage!" tegasnya._

_Tsunade tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Ia mengerti bahwa sang Nara tidak menginginkan perbedaan yang didasari oleh sesuatu yang merupakan kesalahan Konoha sendiri. Ia pun menginginkan keadilan untuk Naruto yang selama ini mati-matian membela desa dengan jalan ninjanya yang kokoh dan tak tertandingi. Menyimpulkan pemuda itu buruk hanya karena memiliki Kyuubi bukanlah keadilan yang sesungguhnya._

_"Sayang sekali, Nara-kun, kau tidak bisa menolak," sang nenek kembali berkata._

_"Uzumaki Naruto sudah dikeluarkan dari desa ini," sang kakek menimpali, membuat Tsunade—yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu—dan Shikamaru membelalakkan mata karena sangat terkejut._

_"APA MAKSUDNYA—"_

_"Naruto menyetujui ide ini lalu keluar dari desa dengan keinginannya sendiri. Ia takkan dilabeli sebagai missing nin karena ia bukan lagi shinobi desa Konoha!"_

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dalam ruangan Hokage. Pria muda bermarga Nara itu masih tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto mau keluar dari desa. Padahal di sini banyak yang menyayanginya seperti Tsunade, yang memutuskan untuk kembali berpetualang dengan Shizune dan Tonton karena kecewa dengan sistem Konoha; Sakura, yang berkonsentrasi di bidang medis yang khusus menyelidiki dan meracik obat untuk penyakit tak biasa, dan memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di desa Suna; Kakashi, yang mewarisi niat menulis _Sannin_ Jiraiya yang sudah meninggal, yang memutuskan untuk menjelajah kondisi luar desa dan kembali hanya saat-saat tertentu saja; Teuchi, yang kehilangan pelanggan terbaiknya; teman-teman _Rookie Nine_, terutama Kiba, yang dengan beringas menolak isu bahwa Naruto keluar dari desa dan menyebabkannya berubah menjadi pendiam; dan banyak lagi. Hanya kedua tetua Konoha-lah yang tetap pada diri mereka, tak berubah—yang bisa dibilang 'tetap menyebalkan'.

Belum ada kabar mengenai keadaan Naruto hingga saat ini. Meskipun sudah dicari ke berbagai penjuru, hasilnya tetaplah nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu di mana dan apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa semoga Naruto selalu baik-baik saja. Namun, hal itu berhenti setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Tetua desa memerintahkan beberapa penduduk Konoha untuk menorehkan nama Uzumaki Naruto di atas batu _Memorial_. Mulai detik nama itu ditorehkan, Naruto dianggap sudah mati. Penduduk desa awalnya tidak percaya, namun, lambat laun mereka tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mempercayai bahwa Naruto memang sudah tiada. Yang masih bersikeras bahwa sang Uzumaki masih hidup di suatu tempat hanya segelintir orang yang tekadnya bertambah kuat setelah dibangkitkan pemuda itu. Meskipun mereka tak lagi menyinggung soal Naruto, mereka yakin bahwa teman mereka itu ada di suatu tempat. Mereka meyakininya dalam hati… seperti sang Hokage keenam yang percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti, pemuda itu akan pulang untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi haknya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Daripada bersikeras untuk membawaku pulang, bukankah lebih baik kau berlatih untuk menjadi Hokage?"_

"_Seseorang yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan temannya sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi Hokage. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?"_

"… _Waktu itu, aku tidak membunuhmu karena aku tidak ingin mengikuti jalan Itachi. Sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu karena aku ingin."_

"_Kau… tidak akan bisa memutuskan ikatan ini!"_

Dan Sasuke terbangun dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah seperti baru berlari jauh tanpa berhenti. Rasa sakit dari luka-lukanya merambat hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Namun, ia sadar bahwa rasa sakit itu tidak seperti awal ia terbangun setelah diamuk badai. Rasa sakit yang kini dirasakannya sudah jauh berkurang. Ternyata pengobatan yang diterimanya sangat efektif.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dahi Sasuke terasa dingin oleh sesuatu yang diletakkan Arashi yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Rupanya sesuatu yang dingin itu adalah handuk kompres berwarna putih yang di atasnya diletakkan beberapa balok es kecil dalam plastik. Dari benda tersebut, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa demam menyerangnya. Tidak terkecuali rasa panas yang menjalari tubuhnya dan peluh yang membasahi kulitnya. Wajar saja. Luka yang diterimanya sangat besar dan dalam jumlah banyak. Hanya orang aneh yang tidak mengalami demam setelah terluka sedemikian parahnya.

"… Hn."

Sejenak, Arashi tak percaya dengan balasan singkat sang Uchiha. Namun, ia tak ingin mengungkitnya lebih jauh. Pemuda yang ditemukannya itu harus beristirahat banyak agar obat yang diminumkannya tadi bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Jemari kecoklatan terasa membelai helaian _raven_ Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menatap sang pemilik jemari dengan tajam. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, karena meskipun ia sedang sakit, ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa MENENANGKAN dirinya sendiri TANPA perlu bantuan orang lain. Terima kasih. Namun, tampaknya pemuda yang mendapatkan _trade mark_-nya itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh—atau tidak peduli?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi lebih baik kau turuti saja perkataanku sampai kau pulih," ucap Arashi tanpa menatap balik sang Uchiha. Ia sedang membaca sebuah buku lumayan tebal yang diletakkan di depannya. Jemari kanannya membelai rambut Sasuke, dan jemari kirinya mengganti halaman yang sudah selesai ia baca. "Setelah itu, lakukan sesukamu," gumamnya kemudian.

Entah apa yang membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini, Sasuke mendapati dirinya perlahan nyaman dengan perlakuan orang asing itu. Apa lebih baik ia sebut sebagai penyelamat? Tidak. Mau dalam keadaan apapun ia diselamatkan, pemuda itu tak lebih dari 'kebetulan'. Kebetulan lewat di hutan Timur—entah apa yang dilakukannya tempo itu, kebetulan melihatnya yang sekarat, kebetulan mempunyai gubuk untuk berlindung, kebetulan mempunyai kemampuan medis, kebetulan baik hati—atau lebih bisa dibilang 'tukang ikut campur masalah orang lain', begitulah anggapannya, dan kebetulan masih hidup. Kalau orang itu sudah mati tentunya ia tidak akan berada dalam kondisi sekarang, benar?

Ah, menyedihkan. Usahanya melarikan diri dari penjara malah membuahkan hal yang hanya kebetulan. Kalau seandainya kebetulan bisa dirancang, ia ingin kebetulan bertemu dengan Naruto yang kebetulan memang sedang mencarinya dan ingin membawanya pulang. Yah, tentu. Mimpi yang bagus. Mana ada kebetulan yang menyenangkan seperti itu? Kalau pun memang ada, tidak mungkin terjadi pada dirinya. Kami-sama sudah lama menghilang dari sisinya, menyisakan iblis dan kebencian bernama dendam… yang hingga sekarang masih membuncah dalam hatinya.

_Kau… tidak akan bisa memutuskan ikatan ini!_

Seruan Naruto saat itu masih terngiang dalam benaknya. Meskipun sudah lima tahun berlalu semenjak pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah tiga tahun _berseberangan_, Sasuke masih jelas mengingatnya. Nada suaranya, ekspresi wajahnya, penampilannya, semua tentang Naruto yang baginya tidak berubah. Masih sama… Naruto yang dulu selalu mengejarnya—tidak, Naruto yang hingga kini juga masih mengejarnya. Kenapa ia bisa yakin akan hal itu? Karena Naruto tidak akan berubah. Naruto akan terus menjadi Naruto yang istimewa bagi dirinya. Itulah harapannya.

Pertarungan yang mereka janjikan sama sekali tidak terjadi. Setelah Madara mentransplantasikan mata Itachi, kakek itu pergi ke Konoha untuk melancarkan _Moon Eye Plan_-nya. Namun, seperti yang sudah ia duga, Naruto dan Killer Bee, _Jinchuuriki_ ekor delapan, membantu Konoha sehingga rencana Madara terpatahkan dan akhirnya kakek abadi itu mati. Ternyata, keabadian Madara tidak sanggup mengalahkan _chakra Kyuubi_, yang merupakan bagian terkuat dari _Jubi_. Setelahnya, Aliansi Desa Ninja mengoyak semua bagian dari rencana Madara, termasuk dirinya. Tentu saja ia memberontak, namun, efek transplantasi mata Itachi membuatnya lemah sehingga ia pun tertangkap dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara internasional khusus kriminal kelas A – S. Maksud khusus di sana adalah penyiksaan, baik mental maupun fisik. Terus dan terus disiksa hingga akhirnya mati.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya kau berasal dari keluarga bermartabat tinggi yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau? Tentu saja kau akan melarikan diri dari tempat memuakkan itu untuk mencari tempat matimu sendiri. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan terakhir Klan Uchiha.

Ia melarikan diri dari penjara internasional dengan mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya. Dalam kondisi parah akibat penyiksaan yang diterimanya, ia berhasil mengalahkan penjaga khusus lalu menghilangkan diri ke hutan. Untunglah _chakra_-nya sudah sangat melemah sehingga aura hutan bisa menutupi keberadaannya… hingga sampai ke tempat ini… tempat Arashi.

Tunggu. Kalau ia berangsur pulih, tentunya akan memudahkan Aliansi Desa Ninja untuk menemukannya, bukan? Kalau benar begitu, ia tak boleh terus-terusan berada di tempat ini! Ia harus segera pergi ke Konoha! Ia harus segera berada di sisi Naruto! Ia takkan mau kembali ke tempat memuakkan itu lagi meskipun Naruto menyerahkannya pada aliansi tersebut. Lebih baik ia mati… mati di tangan sang Uzumaki.

Ya. Itulah tujuannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Pengobatanmu… sampai kapan?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Tapi ia harus tahu. Ia harus tahu agar bisa pergi secepatnya.

Arashi menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali membaca bukunya. "Kau ingin aku bohong atau jujur?" tanyanya balik.

Mendengus, Sasuke membalas, "Terserah."

"Kalau begitu, bohong; luka-lukamu akan pulih dua-tiga bulan ke depan," jawab pemuda berambut merah.

"… Jujur?"

Arashi menghela napas, "Jujur; luka-lukamu akan pulih lusa. Aku punya kemampuan khusus dalam menyembuhkan luka, dan kau tidak perlu kaget lukamu bisa pulih secepat itu."

Meskipun tetap pada wajah _stoic_-nya, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban jujur sang Mori. Ia tidak yakin jujur itu memang berarti kebenaran atau malah _jujur_ dalam garis miring. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa jujurnya sang pemuda benar. Ia tak mungkin bertahan di tempat ini lebih dari seminggu. Waktunya tak sebanyak itu… tidak jika kematian terus memburu.

"Hei, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dulu, Sasuke!" tegur Arashi seakan mampu menembus ruang pikiran sang Uchiha. "Sudah kubilang untuk istirahat, 'kan? Istirahat itu dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan tubuh dan otak. Jadi, lenyapkan masalahmu sejenak dan non-fungsikan kinerja tubuhmu sementara. Atau perlu aku yang melakukannya?"

"…"

Karena tidak ada balasan, Arashi kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati kelopak mata sang Uchiha yang menutup setengah. Jemari kanannya masih bermain di helaian _raven_ pemuda yang tampaknya akan segera terbang ke alam mimpi… membuatnya tersenyum.

"_Oyasumi_," bisiknya setelah Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Arashi pun kembali membaca bukunya.

_Sweet dreams, __Dear f__riend._

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

Okeh, _chapter_ pertama! Mungkin banyak yang ngebingungin dari fanfic ini—atau malah gampang ketebak? *grin* Tunggu aja lanjutannya ya~

_Mind giving me reviews? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames!_ ^^

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	2. 2nd chance: To Find You

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Chances © Kyou Kionkitchee

**Pairing:** bisa SasuNaru maupun NaruSasu (tergantung intepretasi masing-masing)

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, semi-canon, **OOC**, _heavy themes, betrayal, banishing_, OC (**?**), _typo(s)_. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Find another story if you hate MxM. I've warned you!_

**Summary:** Sasuke berhasil melarikan diri setelah ditangkap oleh Aliansi Desa Ninja. Ia berjalan kepayahan di tengah badai yang melanda hutan asing tempatnya tersesat, hingga akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Keesokan harinya, ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah gubuk dengan seseorang yang telah merawat luka-lukanya. Sedikit banyak ia merasakan suatu persamaan antara orang asing itu dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi… dan ingin ia temui. Di lain pihak, Hokage memerintahkan lima orang dari _Top Shinobi_ desa Konoha untuk mencari dan menangkapnya.

**A/N:** Eeto, Arashi bukan Naruto euy (dalam arti khusus *grin*). Kalau mau tau lebih jelas, baca aja sampe fanfic ini selesai ya. Dan karena sambutan untuk chapter pertama sukses bikin Kyou nyengir2 sendiri, Kyou putuskan untuk update chapter kedua sekarang. Untuk chapter ketiganya, tunggu minggu depan ya~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Sekarang aku sudah mengerti apa yang ada dalam hatimu ketika serangan kita saling berbenturan. Itu membuktikan bahwa kita sudah menjadi shinobi kelas satu, dan kau mengerti apa yang ada dalam hatiku 'kan, Sasuke? Jika kita bertarung, kita berdua akan mati."_

"…"

"_Tahanlah kebencianmu dan hantamkan padaku. Cuma aku yang bisa menerima kebencianmu! Aku akan menanggung kebencianmu dan mati bersama!_

"_Apa-apaan ini! Apa sebenarnya maumu! Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku!"_

"_Karena kita teman!"_

"…"

"_Aku tidak akan bicara banyak padamu. Menasihati memang bukan sifatku. Kalau sudah menjalaninya dan sama-sama mati, kita takkan mati sebagai Uchiha atau Jinchuuriki. Kita akan saling memahami dan pergi ke dunia sana tanpa menanggung apapun!"_

"_Aku… takkan berubah. Aku tidak mau saling memahami denganmu! Aku juga tidak berniat mati… Kaulah yang akan mati!"_

"_Aku akan bertarung denganmu, Sasuke! Datanglah kapan saja!"_

"_Tidak Masalah."_

"… _Karena, orang yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorang temannya, takkan pantas menjadi Hokage…"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chances**

**2****nd**** chance: To Find You**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya, dan berpikir akan mimpi yang dilihatnya. Lagi-lagi kalimat yang sama dari Naruto. Kalimat yang diucapkannya ketika mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kali setelah pertemuan pertama. Perkataan yang menyelipkan maksud yang sama di antara kedua pertemuan,

… _Orang yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorang temannya, takkan pantas menjadi Hokage._

Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ia kerap bermimpi seperti itu? Padahal selama ini mimpinya berkisar pembantaian Klan Uchiha dan pengkhianatan Itachi, juga pertarungan di Lembah Akhir. Kenapa belakangan ini menjadi pertemuannya dengan Naruto? Apakah ia begitu ingin bertemu dengan si bodoh yang sudah diakuinya sebagai teman terdekat? Apakah ia begitu ingin menatap langit biru dalam bola mata sang Uzumaki? Sebagai bukti bahwa harapan masih tersisa dan keputusasaan pergi menghilang?

Tidak. Jangan membuatnya tampak lebih konyol bahwa harapan masih tersisa untuknya. Hal pertama dan terakhir yang akan didapatkannya adalah kematian yang menyakitkan di tangan seseorang. Untuk hal itulah, ia harus segera pergi dari hutan _hijau_ ini setelah cukup pulih.

Sasuke mencoba duduk dan ternyata berhasil. Luka di perutnya tidak sesakit kemarin meskipun masih terasa nyeri. Ia memeriksa apakah perbannya berwarna merah, dan tidak. Lukanya sudah mulai menutup seperti luka-luka di kedua tangannya setelah ia melepas perban yang melingkarinya. Jujurnya Arashi ternyata benar. Kalau hari ini ia sudah setengah pulih, maka esok hari ia akan pulih secara total. Mau tak mau Sasuke mengakui bahwa pengobatan sang Mori memang terbukti efektif. _Brilliant_.

Suasana ruang yang ditempatinya terasa hangat. Ada perapian tradisional zaman dahulu dan kuali hitam berisi sesuatu yang sedang dipanaskan di atas kayu bakar. Di samping perapian tersebut, terdapat dua mangkuk, dua gelas, dua sendok sup, dan sebuah centong kuali, bersamaan dengan bertumpuk dedaunan yang sang Uchiha duga sebagai bahan mentah obat yang diracik Arashi. Beralih dari sana, dalam ruangan tersebut ada lemari geser yang entah berisi apa dan satu meja _buffet_ tinggi yang sudah usang. Di atas meja tersebut, ada beberapa pigura foto yang salah satunya dihiasi bunga. Di samping meja, pada dinding jeraminya, terpasang beberapa paku yang digandrungi _yukata_ lusuh untuk bekerja. Di bawahnya, ada peralatan untuk bertani yang seperti sudah lama digunakan.

_Hanya itu?_ batin Sasuke. _Sedikit sekali yang dimiliki orang itu. Karena tinggal di pedalaman hutan ya?_

Pemuda Uchiha itu mencoba berdiri, dan berhasil meskipun sempat beberapa kali kakinya tak menuruti perintahnya. Ia berpegangan pada tembok jerami dan menyadari sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia rasakan ketika terbangun. Di rumah itu, gubuk jerami itu, ternyata mengalir _chakra_ di setiap lembaran jerami yang menutupinya. Dari bagian dasar hingga yang teratas, _chakra_ tipis tapi kuat menyelimutinya. Tidak heran gubuk tua itu bisa bertahan dari badai hebat tempo hari.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, _chakra_ siapa yang menyelimuti gubuk itu? Apa mungkin milik Arashi? Tidak. Setelah bisa mendeteksi _chakra_, Sasuke yakin bahwa aliran energi yang mengungkung tempat itu bukanlah milik sang Mori. Kalau begitu, siapa? Apa ada sumber tertentu yang mengalirkan _chakra_ seperti menara transmisi Orochimaru dulu? Di pedalaman hutan begini? Mana mungkin! Ada-ada saja. Tapi…

Sasuke perlahan mulai berjalan keluar dengan tetap bertumpu pada dinding jerami, menuju suara lirih dari sesuatu yang bertumbukan dengan sesuatu lainnya. Ia menggeser pintu dan mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang tak ia sangka masih bisa dilihatnya. Dan ia berdiri terpaku memandangnya seolah terserap oleh keindahan yang diterimanya.

Di depannya, terpampang ladang hijau penuh sayuran dan buah-buahan. Daun hijau tanpa efek buatan dari sayuran yang besar dan berembun, batang-batang kecil berwarna coklat sempurna yang menghasilkan buah-buahan segar, lajur sawah dan ladang yang rapi dan ditempati beraneka ragam tanaman, warna-warni yang menambah keindahan alami dari tangan sang pencipta… cantik. Tidak biasa sang Uchiha merasakan hal itu, namun, sungguh, cantik. Ia merasa tenang melihatnya. Dan ia mati-matian berusaha agar wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apa yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang. Seorang Uchiha tidak memiliki perasaan lembut seperti ini. Titik.

Sayangnya, hati berdesir di lain ombak. Permadani hijau berhiaskan permata pelangi yang pada area tengahnya menyimpan satu sosok bersinar, membuat napasnya tercekat dalam waktu singkat. Ia mendapati dirinya tidak bergeming melihat sosok itu. Seperti membatu, terpaku pada titik yang membekukan segalanya. Singkat, namun terasa bagai selamanya.

_Tidak… mungkin…_

Di sana, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan yang akrab dengan peluh dan matahari. Tidak hanya itu, tetanaman pun seperti tersenyum padanya. Angin sepoi yang menenangkan pun bermain menerpa tubuh dan rambut pirangnya.

Pirang? Tidak. Bukan. Bukan pirang tapi merah… merah apel milik Arashi. Bukan pirang mentari milik Naruto.

Kekecewaan melanda sang Uchiha karena telah berani berharap untuk sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin sosok yang berada di sana adalah Naruto. Sudah jelas terlihat bahwa orang itu adalah Arashi, petani sekaligus medis yang menemukannya di hutan, bukan _shinobi_ yang belakangan ini selalu menghantui mimpinya. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Kulit orang itu memang kecoklatan seperti Naruto, dan postur tubuhnya pun mirip, tapi sekali lagi, apa yang ia pikirkan? Berharap ada keajaiban yang membawanya menemui sang Uzumaki? _One can only wish for that_.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bisa bangun—berjalan pula!"

Nada yang serupa meski tak sama…

"Walau sudah bisa bangun, bukan berarti kau boleh berjalan, 'kan!"

… kecemasan yang tak perlu…

"Hei, Kau mendengarku, tidak?"

… dan keluguan yang memendam berjuta makna… seperti orang bodoh itu…

Seperti Naruto.

Sungguh. Ia harus berhenti berharap demikian. Ia harus berhenti meleburkan bayangan Naruto dan orang asing itu. Tidak mungkin Naruto disamakan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tidak. Naruto jauh lebih berharga daripada itu.

Terlalu konsentrasi dengan pikiran itu, Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa Arashi sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dan mengadu dahi mereka dengan lembut, seolah memeriksa suhu tubuh satu sama lain. Benar, Arashi memang sedang melakukan hal itu.

"Kelihatannya demammu sudah turun. Baguslah kalau begitu!" seru Arashi dengan cengiran lebar bermain di bibirnya.

Bahkan cara mereka nyengir pun mirip! Kami-sama… Engkau pasti sedang mempermainkannya!

"Kau lapar? Ayo kita makan!" ajak sang Mori kemudian sembari menarik lengan sang Uchiha dengan lembut. Ia menuntun pemuda itu kembali ke samping perapian lalu memberikan mangkuk yang sudah diisikan sup pada Sasuke. Ia juga mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri, dan setelah melihat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu makan, baru ia mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka makan dalam keadaan hening yang tidak terasa canggung, seolah-olah mereka telah berteman sekian lama. Dan bagi Sasuke, hal itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Besok… aku akan pergi…" ucapnya setelah menghabiskan setengah dari supnya. Wajahnya masih menunduk melihat genangan berisi sayuran itu.

Arashi meliriknya sekilas sebelum membalas, "Terserah kalau kau sudah bisa berjalan. Tapi biar kujelaskan cara keluar dari hutan ini. Kau harus berjalan sejauh 26 kilometer ke arah Barat dengan kakimu tanpa menggunakan _chakra_—aku tahu kau seorang ninja—karena di hutan ini, kau sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan _chakra_ yang berarti kau hanya manusia biasa, sama sepertiku. Setelah kau melihat ada air terjun setinggi 15 meter dengan bebatuan tajam di bawahnya, pilihanmu hanya meloncat ke dalamnya lalu berenang kira-kira 980 meter untuk menemukan daratan yang berupa sisi luar dari hutan. Setelah itu, jalanlah lagi sekitar 2 kilometer ke arah Utara, baru kau akan menemukan sebuah desa yang sama sekali bukan desa ninja seminggu kemudian," jelasnya sambil makan.

Sasuke berhenti makan setelah mendengar penjelasan sang Mori. Untuk keluar dari tempat ini ia harus melewati semua itu tanpa menggunakan _chakra_ sedikitpun? Ninja saja pasti mengalami sedikit kesulitan dalam melakukannya apalagi manusia biasa! Memakan waktu seminggu pula! Yang benar saja!

"… Rute terdekat?" tanya Sasuke sambil berharap ada rute yang lain.

"Percayalah, Sasuke. Kalau ada rute selain itu, aku takkan menemukanmu di hutan Timur," balas sang Mori lagi seraya meletakkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong. Mata hijaunya bertatapan dengan warna oniks sang Uchiha sebelum menambahkan, "Dan sepanjang pengetahuanku, baru satu orang yang bisa keluar dari hutan ini dalam waktu singkat,"

"Berapa lama?"

"Dua hari." Sang Mori meneguk minumannya.

"… Siapa?"

"Seorang pemuda yang lima tahun lalu terjebak dalam badai dan terlempar ke depan pintu gubuk ini."

"Siapa dia?"

"Pemuda yang sekujur tubuhnya berlumuran darah dan penuh luka seperti habis dimangsa sekumpulan hewan liar."

Sasuke menjadi tidak sabar dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia menginginkan jawaban yang pasti dan eksplisit, bukan implisit! Ia ingin nama siapapun yang berhasil keluar dari hutan tempatnya berada dalam waktu singkat karena ia harus sege—

"Pemuda yang rambut pirangnya kuyup dan lengket oleh darah dan air hujan, dan kulit coklat yang bertambah koyak akibat cabikan ranting tajam dari semak belukar…"

Sasuke berhenti.

"Pemuda bermata biru yang padam oleh kesedihan karena diasingkan desanya sendiri…"

Rambut pirang dan… mata biru?

"Pemuda menarik yang mempunyai hiasan kumis kucing pada kedua pipinya yang lembut bagaikan madu—"

"Hei!" potong Sasuke kasar, membuat pemuda di hadapannya berhenti. "Katakan… siapa yang kau maksud…" lirihnya sambil menatap lekat warna hijau sang Mori dengan warna malamnya. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan perlahan menguasai warna teduh itu, bersamaan dengan raut wajah yang sedikit menggelap. Mungkinkah…

"Dia… sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri…" gumam Arashi. "Awalnya kami memang orang asing, tapi lama kelamaan, aku merasa seperti mendapatkan seorang adik. Kami saling bertukar cerita tentang—"

"Arashi!" Sasuke sungguh tak butuh ceritanya dengan pemuda itu. Yang ia butuhkan adalah identitas pemuda itu.

Menghela napas, Arashi mengambil mangkuk sup Sasuke yang dianggap sudah habis lalu menumpukkannya ke mangkuknya. Ia mengaturnya agar mudah dibawa ke luar untuk dicuci. Pemuda itu pun berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum berbelok ke luar, ia menoleh pada sang Uchiha lalu berucap, "Mantan _Shinobi_ desa Konoha; Uzumaki Naruto." Lalu, ia pun pergi.

Terjawablah nama itu. Nama yang selama ini selalu diingatnya, yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya… Uzumaki Naruto, si bodoh yang hendak ia cari di Konoha. Teman… sahabat terdekatnya… Naruto—

Tunggu. Mantan _shinobi_ desa Konoha? _Mantan_? Dan perkataan Arashi tadi…

… _kesedihan karena diasingkan desanya sendiri…_

Diasingkan? Naruto diasingkan! Bagaimana bisa—bagaimana mungkin!

Sasuke bermaksud menghampiri Arashi ketika pemuda itu masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Ia membawa perban baru dan tabung kecil yang sepertinya adalah balsam tradisional. Kemungkinan untuk pengobatan sang Uchiha.

"Aku tahu kau punya banyak pertanyaan tentang kenapa Naruto bisa melewati hutan ini hanya dalam waktu dua hari. Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu sambil mengganti perban," ucap Arashi yang mendekati pemuda itu. Ia meraih lengan sang Uchiha lalu mencermati luka-luka yang sudah menutup meski belum kering. Ia mengoleskan balsam pada luka-luka itu sebelum menyentuh perban di pundak sang pemuda. Perlahan, ia membuka klip yang menahan perban lalu berkata, "Kau bisa mulai sekarang,"

Sasuke tidak langsung bertanya melainkan memperhatikan wajah sang Mori yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Ia bisa mengetahui betapa seriusnya pemuda itu saat mengobati luka-lukanya, dan itu mengingatkannya pada sang Uzumaki.

"Naruto… tinggal bersamamu?"

Arashi meletakkan perban yang tadi menempel di kulit pundak sang Uchiha. "Ya. Hingga dua tahun yang lalu," jawabnya. Jemarinya dengan cekatan membalut luka Sasuke dengan perban baru dan kemudian berpindah ke bagian perut.

"Ada di mana… sekarang?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Arashi berhenti. Ia menatap sang Uchiha yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi sendu. "Kau mengenal Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu. Setelah melihat kilatan dalam bola oniks di depannya, Arashi yakin bahwa Sasuke memang mengenal 'saudaranya'. "Dunia memang sempit," gumamnya seraya kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat hingga sang Mori selesai mengganti perban sang Uchiha. Ia membereskan peralatan medisnya lalu meletakkannya di laci _buffet_ nomor satu. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri di depan meja _buffet_, lalu mengambil satu pigura yang dihiasi bunga.

"Anak itu mungkin sebaya denganmu ya…" gumamnya sambil menatap pigura di tangannya, "kalau masih di sini…"

"Dia… pergi?" Sasuke merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat mendapati orang yang ingin ditemuinya ternyata sudah tidak di tempat ini. Padahal, ia lebih memilih bertemu dengan Naruto di sini dari pada di Konoha. Rupanya ia masih harus mencarinya lagi.

Sang Mori tidak menatap Sasuke saat mengatakan ini, "Kalau kau sudah pulih, akan kubawa kau ke tempatnya,"

Nyaris tak mempercayai telinganya, Sasuke merasa bahwa gaung hutan menulikan fungsi pendengarannya. Apa katanya tadi? Arashi akan membawanya menemui Naruto? Sungguhkah itu?

"Aku ingin saat ini juga!" serunya tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa, ia menjadi semangat dan luka-lukanya seakan tak terasa sakit lagi. Ia ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan Naruto. Secepatnya!

Merasa percuma berargumen dengan sang Uchiha, Arashi kembali menghembuskan napas panjang. "Baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga ingin mengganti bunganya. Kita akan berangkat ke sana 30 menit lagi," ujarnya sebelum pergi ke ruangan lain. Sementara itu, Sasuke mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi sang Uzumaki nanti… sama sekali tidak menyadari arti kata _mengganti bunga_ yang disebutkan sang Mori.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Kesukaanku adalah makan ramen setiap hari! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage dan membuat penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku!_

Seonggok batu, dengan kalung kristal Hokage pertama yang diberikan Hokage kelima setelah berhasil menguasai jurus _Rasengan_, berdiri tegak di atas bukit hutan _Midori no Garasu_ itu. Batu itu terbuat dari pualam dan obsidian yang diasah, juga serpihan _ruby_ dan _zamrud_ yang ditebarkan. Di sekelilingnya, bertumbuhan bunga Krisan dan rumput Teki sebagai penghias warna hitam keabuan batu tersebut. Sinar matahari melembutkan permukaan dingin dan keras itu dengan kehangatannya, menjaga agar tidak pudar goresan nama di atasnya.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**1010-0723**

Makam Naruto.

Sasuke sulit mempercayainya. Tidak, bukan sulit tapi tidak bisa. Naruto sudah… ninja penuh kejutan dari Konoha sudah… Tidak bisa dipercaya. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin mempercayainya!

"Naruto meninggal dua tahun lalu karena sakit yang dideritanya," Arashi menjelaskan. "Aku mencoba menyembuhkannya sekuat tenaga, namun, nihil. Tubuhnya tidak tahan dengan obat hutan ini lebih lama hingga akhirnya…" ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia yakin sang Uchiha mengerti. Mata hijaunya menatap lekat pemuda yang berangsur-angsur jatuh berlutut di hadapan makam saudaranya. Tak perlu diberitahukan lagi bahwa pemuda itu membutuhkan waktu pribadi dengan Naruto.

"Aku akan mengambil air di sungai kecil dekat sini," ucapnya sebelum beranjak pergi, meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang tertunduk berlutut dengan begitu pedihnya.

Sepeninggalan sang Mori, Sasuke perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kalung kristal yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Jemarinya terjulur untuk meraih kalung itu, dan ketika bersentuhan dengan permukaannya, ia tahu bahwa kalung tersebut asli. Bukan palsu. Bukan rekayasa. Bukan permainan.

Naruto sudah mati… pergi meninggalkan dunia ini… pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, lebih baik ia mati lebih cepat. Lebih baik ia mati di waktu yang sama saat sahabatnya pergi. Agar ia tidak merasakan sakit seperti ini. Agar ia tidak merasakan perih seperti ini. Agar ia tidak merasakan sepi seperti ini. Agar ia… ia… tidak meneteskan airmata seperti ini…

Embun tengah hari mengaliri pipi putih sang Uchiha. Warna beningnya memantulkan cahaya yang tak berhak ia dapatkan. Terus, hingga jatuh tepat di atas batu pualam pemuda yang paling berharga baginya. Lalu, mengalir membasahi setangkai bunga Krisan yang ikut bersedih di depannya.

Ia sadar bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang kejam. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang kriminal kelas atas. Ia mengerti bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang seharusnya tak lagi merasakan suatu hal lain kecuali dendam. Namun, ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk merasakan betapa kejam dunia terhadapnya. Betapa jahat, sangat keji perlakuan dunia padanya. Ia tak bisa menolak rasa yang merobek jantungnya itu.

Kejam. Keji. Sadis. Semua kejahatan yang merupakan temannya kini berbalik memusuhinya. Adil. Benar. Kami-sama selalu bertindak adil terhadap manusia. Dia memang adil padanya tetapi tidak pada Naruto.

Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto harus mati sebelum dirinya? Kenapa Naruto harus mati sebelum pemuda itu berhasil meraih cita-citanya? Kenapa Naruto harus mati setelah diasingkan dari desa? Kenapa Naruto harus mati sebelum berhasil membawanya pulang? Kenapa harus? KENAPA HARUS NARUTO!

Sakit… pedih… perih… sepi… Betapa tak adilnya dunia pada Naruto… dan Sasuke mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena alasan yang tak dapat diungkapkannya.

Seandainya waktu bisa diulang sekali saja, ia ingin kembali ke masa lima tahun lalu. Ia akan sekuat tenaga lari agar tidak tertangkap Aliansi Desa Ninja dan mengajak Naruto bersamanya. Biarkan ia bermimpi! Biarkan ia bermimpi bahwa Naruto menyetujui ajakannya dan pergi bersamanya. Mereka akan tinggal bersama dan Sasuke bersumpah untuk tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Ia bersumpah bahwa akan selalu melindungi Naruto dari penderitaan. Ia bersumpah bahwa yang akan ada di antara mereka adalah kesederhanaan yang membahagiakan. Bukan dendam, benci, iri, tapi bahagia. Ia akan membahagiakan Naruto dengan semua yang ia miliki.

Namun, percuma. Sekarang, semua itu percuma…

Sudah tidak akan ada lagi bocah usil yang mewarnai patung _Hokage_ Konoha demi pengakuan keberadaan. Tidak akan ada lagi bocah penggemar _ramen_ langganan _Ichiraku_. Tidak akan ada lagi pemuda yang selalu mengejutkan dalam segala hal. Tidak akan ada lagi pemuda yang rela disebut paling bodoh oleh sekelilingnya demi membawa pulang sahabatnya. Tidak akan ada lagi pemuda yang mati-matian terus mempercayainya. Tidak akan ada lagi pemuda yang mengajaknya bertarung dan mati bersama.

Tidak akan ada lagi Uzumaki Naruto, rival terberat sekaligus sahabat terdekat Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu memeluk batu _nisan_ pemuda yang disayanginya. Erat ia memeluk hingga terasa sangat pedih dan menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang melihat. Seakan ia tak ingin berpisah lagi. Seakan ia tak ingin jauh untuk kedua kali. Seakan ia tak ingin siapapun, apapun, merebut Naruto dari sisinya. Kalau boleh, ia akan menggali makam itu dan memeluk jasad sang Uzumaki tidak peduli betapa busuk tengkorak yang akan didekapnya nanti, tapi tidak. Ia tak ingin mengusik ketentraman Naruto dengan keegoisannya. Ia tak ingin _membangunkan_ Naruto dari tidurnya yang lelap. Sudah cukup. Naruto butuh istirahat dari dunia yang tidak pernah sekalipun berpihak padanya… pada mereka. Meskipun koyak hati dalam dirinya, sepi melanda, dan penyesalan menyerang lebih hebat dari badai, ia akan membiarkan pemuda itu beristirahat. Hingga tiba waktu untuknya… menyusul Naruto ke dunia sana.

_Ikatan antara kita… kau tidak akan bisa memutuskannya, Sasuke._

Arashi kembali dengan membawa setabung bambu air sungai untuk disiramkan di atas makam Naruto. Langkahnya yang santai seketika berhenti saat mendapati sang Uchiha terbaring tak berdaya sambil memeluk nisan Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Dengan cepat, ia menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeriksa keadaannya. Bukan seperti yang ditakutkannya, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkannya. Sasuke tertidur di atas makam saudaranya dengan raut wajah yang mengabaikan ekspresi _stoic_ yang diterimanya sejak awal. Penuh dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan… dua hal yang juga terpampang di wajahnya ketika _kepergian_ saudaranya terjadi. Dari hal tersebut, ia memahami betapa berharganya Naruto bagi sang Uchiha. Ia mengerti betapa pemuda itu menyesali kepergian sang Uzumaki… dan membuat hatinya lebih sakit lagi.

"_Gomenne…_"

Sang Mori mengangkat Sasuke dengan lembut sehingga pemuda itu berada dalam dekapannya. Lama ia memandang nisan di hadapannya dalam posisi itu sebelum warna hijaunya beralih ke wajah sang Uchiha lalu menyeka garis airmata di sana dengan jemarinya. Ia pun membopong pemuda itu kembali ke gubuk setelah menatap makam sekali lagi.

_Gomenne, Onii-san…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Desa Suna_**

Lima orang yang termasuk _Top Shinobi_ dari desa Konoha tiba di desa Suna untuk memberitahu kabar pada salah satu _medic nin_ Konoha yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana. Sebelum menemui orang itu, mereka harus melapor pada penjaga gerbang dan bertatap muka dengan sang Kazekage. Mereka pun dikawal menuju gedung Kazekage Suna. Di sana, mereka bertemu dengan sang pemimpin, Sabaku Gaara, yang kini terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan dulu.

"Atas dasar apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Kankurou mewakili Kazekage.

Ketua tim Konoha, Hyuuga Neji, maju untuk menjelaskan. "Kami datang ke sini untuk menemui Haruno Sakura, ninja medis Konoha yang menyelidiki dan meracik obat untuk penyakit tak biasa. Ada hal penting yang harus kami beritahukan padanya."

Kankurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tertutupi garis ungu dari hiasan wajahnya sembari bertanya, "Hal penting?"

"Mengenai Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Neji lagi. Setelahnya, ia melihat Kankurou membisiki adiknya yang mengangguk pelan dan kemudian beranjak dari kursi pemimpin untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kazekage mengizinkan kalian untuk menemui Haruno Sakura," balas Kankurou. "Tunggulah di sini," tambahnya sebelum pergi mengikuti Gaara. Yang tersisa dalam ruangan itu hanya kelima _shinobi_ desa Konoha dan Temari yang menatap mereka lekat.

"Maaf atas kelakuan adikku yang kurang bersahabat," ucap gadis berambut pirang itu.

Neji membalas sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa, Temari-san."

Gadis yang dimaksud pun berjalan ke arah sofa dan menyuruh kelima orang tersebut duduk di sana. Setelah duduk, ia menghela napas berat yang nyaris tak terdeteksi. Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia ungkit. "Ada kabar mengenai Uzumaki?"

Sontak, kelima ninja Konoha tersebut menatapnya, dan Lee membalas, "Kami belum mendapat kabar apa-apa mengenai Naruto-kun." Bahkan bola energi hijau seperti dirinya pun menjadi tak bersemangat kalau sudah membicarakan temannya yang pergi meninggalkan desa.

Menatap satu per satu dengan seksama, Temari berkata, "Gaara bukan orang yang sama semenjak kepergian bocah itu. Gaara memang selalu tampak _stoic_ dan tak peduli meskipun anak itu sebenarnya perhatian dan berusaha sekuat tenaga sebagai seorang Kazekage. Namun, setelah mendengar kabar Uzumaki Naruto pergi dari desa, Gaara berubah…"

"Banyak yang berubah semenjak kepergian Naruto," Shino menimpali. _Salah satunya adalah Kiba yang tak disangka menjadi pendiam begini…_ batinnya sambil melirik sang Inuzuka yang memejamkan mata seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sabaku sulung itu tertawa kecil, "Siapa sangka bocah ribut dan penuh kejutan itu memberi dampak yang luar biasa pada orang di sekitarnya!" Gadis itu lalu kembali bertanya, "Hal penting apa yang harus kalian beritahukan pada Sakura? Apa mungkin Uchiha Sasuke sudah…" ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Neji tak lagi tersenyum. Ekspresi serius mengambil alih wajahnya. "Uchiha Sasuke berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara internasional, dan kami diutus Hokage untuk mencari lalu menangkapnya."

Belum sempat Temari menunjukkan keterkejutannya, pintu ruang Kazekage terbuka. Sakura pun masuk dengan wajah lelah. "Kalau mengenai itu, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke sini dan mengganggu pekerjaanku," ucapnya datar. Rupanya gadis itu mendengar perkataan sang Hyuuga.

"Sakura-san!" Lee tersenyum lebar melihat pujaan hatinya, tapi ia juga merasa sedih karena mendapati wanita idamannya berkata seperti itu.

"Kami bermaksud mengajakmu untuk mencari Uchiha Sasuke karena hanya kau yang bisa menahan _chakra_-nya saat pulih," Neji berkata.

Sakura, masih berdiri di depan pintu, membalas, "Temui aku kalau hal ini berkaitan dengan Naruto. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke." Gadis itu lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Terbukti bahwa sang Haruno berubah karena kepergian sahabat terbaiknya.

Neji dan Lee menghela napas panjang. Sedikit banyak mereka mengetahui akan seperti ini jadinya. Namun, tetap saja mereka mengajak gadis kuat itu. Suasana pun menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Sekedar informasi," Temari memecah keheningan, "setelah Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal di Suna, hanya dia yang bisa membuat Gaara tenang dengan bertukar cerita mengenai Uzumaki. Dan kusarankan, setelah kalian menyelesaikan misi menangkap Uchiha Sasuke, mulailah mencari Uzumaki Naruto." Bersamaan dengan itu, Temari berjalan ke luar, meninggalkan kelima _shinobi_ Konoha yang mengeluarkan helaan napas dan kata yang sering diucapkan partner kerjanya di desa api itu.

"Merepotkan…"

Dan di antara mereka, pemilik tato segitiga merah terbalik bertekad untuk mencari sahabatnya yang tidak seharusnya meninggalkan desa.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

_Chapter_ kedua! XD

Naruto sudah tiada tapi ada sedikit petunjuk 'kan tentang siapa itu Arashi? Lebih lengkapnya, baca lanjutannya yang Insya Allah bakal Kyou post minggu depan ya~

_So, review? As usual, flame is a waste!_ ^^

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	3. 3rd chance: To Know You

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Chances © Kyou Kionkitchee

**Pairing:** bisa SasuNaru maupun NaruSasu (tergantung intepretasi masing-masing)

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, semi-canon, **OOC**, _heavy themes, betrayal, banishing_, OC (**?**), _typo(s)_. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Find another story if you hate MxM. I've warned you!_

**Summary:** Sasuke berhasil melarikan diri setelah ditangkap oleh Aliansi Desa Ninja. Ia berjalan kepayahan di tengah badai yang melanda hutan asing tempatnya tersesat, hingga akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Keesokan harinya, ia dan mendapati pemuda bernama Arashi menolongnya. Ternyata pemuda itu pernah mengenal Naruto dan menunjukkannya makam sang sahabat. Di lain pihak, Hokage memerintahkan lima orang dari _Top Shinobi_ desa Konoha untuk mencari dan menangkapnya.

**A/N:** Enjoy~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Sebenarnya… kau anggap apa aku? Apakah aku sama sekali tidak berarti bagimu, Sasuke?"_

"… _Bagiku, kau sudah menjadi teman terdekatku… Naruto…"_

"_Kalau begitu… kalau begitu… kenapa? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI?"_

"… _Kekuatan yang kucari untuk membunuhnya, aku tidak mendapatkannya di Konoha."_

"_Kau hanya akan menjadi wadah Orochimaru! SADARLAH!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli."_

_Tapi aku peduli…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chances**

**3****rd**** chance: To Know You**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kelopak putih pucat membuka tirainya perlahan. Cahaya dari sela jerami menyinari warna oniks yang sedikit menyipit karena silau. Lama baru bentuknya kembali normal karena aliran darah yang mengalir lebih lambat dari waktu beraktivitas. Sang pemilik memang membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk kembali pada kesadarannya karena lelah dirasa setelah beban menenggelamkan tubuh, hati, serta pikirannya. Tangan yang terhubung dengannya pun pelan bergerak untuk merasakan kebebasan. Namun, ia malah mendapati tangannya—bahkan tubuhnya—terbungkus sesuatu yang… hangat?

Ada apa ini? Apa mungkin pemanas dalam kamarnya belum dimatikan oleh Itachi yang biasa membangunkannya setiap pagi? Atau mungkin ia dikenakan selimut tebal oleh ibunya yang cemas ketika ia jatuh sakit? Atau mungkin ayah—tidak, tunggu. Kedua orang tuanya sudah mati di tangan sang kakak sendiri—begitu pun dengan sang pembunuh. Tidak mungkin ia merasakan kehangatan seperti itu lagi. Tapi, kehangatan yang kini ia rasakan nyata adanya. Bagai kembali ke masa lalu di mana semua masih baik-baik saja… ketika dirinya masih polos tanpa tahu menahu mengenai kebusukan dunia.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, dan seketika ia membeku. Di sana—di sampingnya, berbaring seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tampaknya masih tertidur pulas. Sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak menduga hal seperti ini—apalagi kenyataan bahwa helaian senada dengan apel ranum itu ternyata menggelitik lehernya; menguak kebenaran akan kepala asing-tak-asing tersebut menumpu pada bahunya. Dan lagi, _Apa-apaan…_ batin Sasuke saat menyadari sepasang lengan mendekapnya lembut.

KENAPA IA BISA BERADA DALAM POSISI SEPERTI INI DENGAN ORANG ASING YANG BARU DITEMUINYA KEMARIN?

Serta merta pemuda Uchiha itu mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh sang Mori—yang terbangun dengan ekspresi kaget. Bahasa kutukan mendesis dari bibirnya karena luka diperutnya beradu dengan siku tangannya sendiri… tapi, entah kenapa tidak terasa sakit seperti kemarin…

"Oh, Sasuke ya…" gumam Arashi sambil mengusap matanya, lalu menguap. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kemudian meski masih dalam keadaan mengantuk. Sang Uchiha tak menjawab. Malahan, pemuda itu menatap tajam seakan dirinya sudah melakukan hal yang buruk. "Ada apa?"

"… Kenapa kau tidur… di sini…" tanya Sasuke yang tak menyangka malah akan mengeluarkan gumaman ragu.

Arashi menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya sebelum menjawab, "Ini 'kan rumahku. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan tidur di luar?"

_Bodoh._ batin Sasuke. "…" Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun, diurungkannya. Lebih baik kalau _hal_ tadi dilupakan dan tidak diungkit-ungkit lagi. Sang Uchiha tertidur dalam dekapan lelaki asing? Bahkan lebih baik dikejar-kejar _fangirls_ dari Konoha!

"Hei, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Arashi bertanya lagi. "Tadi malam kau sangat gelisah sampai berteriak keras. Apa lukanya masih terasa sakit sekali?" cemasnya.

Sasuke menatap sang Mori lekat meski keterkejutan masih bisa terlihat dalam bola matanya. Ia… berteriak? _Dirinya_ yang seorang Uchiha berteriak? Sungguh? Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kenapa ia bisa bertindak memalukan seperti itu?

_Tapi aku peduli…_

… Ah, ya. Benar juga. Semalam, ia bermimpi lagi tentang Naruto. Kali ini kembali ke pertarungan mereka di Lembah Akhir; saat-saat di mana ia mengaku bahwa sang Uzumaki sudah menjadi teman terdekatnya. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari pertarungan itu. Naruto terus-terusan menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih dan airmata mengaliri wajahnya yang sudah basah terkena air lembah. Ia juga kerap berkata bahwa takkan membiarkannya pergi ke Orochimaru hingga… hingga perbedaan dengan kenyataan terjadi.

Dalam mimpinya, Sasuke tidak sanggup melihat airmata terus mengalir dari bola biru Naruto sehingga ia membentuk pedang _chakra_ yang entah bagaimana bisa sama dengan yang dimilikinya setelah mendapat latihan dari Orochimaru. Ia lalu menusukkan pedang itu ke jantung sang Uzumaki hingga anak itu tewas tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan apa-apa. Terakhir, yang dilihatnya adalah seulas senyum yang mengiris sukmanya, juga tiga kata: _tapi aku peduli…_

Dan ia pun berteriak sangat keras. Penyesalan dengan cepat menyusup dan menyerang batinnya. Sangat sakit perasaan bersalah mengoyak, mencabik-cabik jiwanya sementara ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengembalikan waktu. Kedua tangannya berlumuran darah dia yang tersayang; teman terdekat, sahabat yang selama ini tak pernah pergi dari sisinya; terus mempercayainya bahkan hingga ke titik di mana semua menyuruh menyerah dan malah berniat membunuhnya. Tapi, hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Naruto tak pernah menyerah membawanya pulang, justru DIRINYA yang menghentikan kepercayaan itu dengan cara menghabisinya!

Sasuke ingat mengapa ia berteriak keras semalam, dan itu karena ia telah membunuh Naruto dalam mimpinya.

Heh! Kenapa baru sekarang ia merasa seperti itu! Kalau pertarungannya dengan Naruto benar terjadi, bisa saja 'kan tangannya memang mencabut nyawa sang Uzumaki! Dan ia merasa menyesal karena telah membunuh Naruto DALAM MIMPI? Canda yang tak lucu. Sasuke meremas rambutnya sembari membuang napas berat.

"Sasuke, lukanya masih terasa sakit?" suara cemas Arashi terdengar dekat, membuat sang Uchiha meliriknya yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Kenapa… kenapa ia bisa membiarkan dirinya dicemaskan oleh orang asing? Kalau saja orang asing itu adalah Naruto, segalanya akan lebih baik… atau begitulah harapannya. Tapi, Arashi bukan Naruto sebanyak apapun ia berharap.

"… Hn."

"Oh, syukurlah!" lega Arashi sebelum berdiri. "Aku akan membuatkan sarapan," jelasnya seraya pergi keluar, meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang kali ini tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Yang barusan itu… Arashi mengerti makna di balik kata andalannya? Memang mudah dimengerti kalau jawaban yang diduga adalah 'ya', tapi yang tadi ia gumamkan adalah 'tidak' dan pemuda Mori itu mengerti? Kenapa? Apa ia sungguh bisa dimengerti hanya dalam waktu singkat? Atau sebenarnya Arashi memang tahu siapa dirinya? Tapi kenapa pemuda itu tak menunjukkan gelagat demikian? Baru sekali itu dalam hidupnya semenjak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Itachi tidak bersalah Sasuke merasa semua begitu memusingkan…

Tentang Naruto dan juga Arashi… keduanya mampu membuat seorang Uchiha sepertinya merasa galau. Apa ini semacam permainan takdir lagi?

Kenapa tidak ada waktu istirahat untuknya… Kami-sama?

Arashi masuk kembali dengan membawa semangkuk sayuran dan buah-buahan segar. Pemuda itu sudah meraciknya sedemikian rupa sehingga yang tampak adalah sarapan sehat alami dengan vitamin cukup di pagi hari. Bentuknya hampir sama dengan _Chirashizushi_, yakni nasi yang diatasnya ditaburi berbagai macam makanan dari mulai potongan ikan, daging, sayuran dan lainnya. Meskipun bukan, apa yang disajikan sang Mori sama—bahkan lebih sehat dari itu. Kemampuan mengatur menu sehat sesuai dengan kemampuan medisnya.

"Setelah makan, aku akan melihat kondisi lukamu," ujar Arashi, "kalau obatnya cocok, maka lukamu pasti sudah menutup seutuhnya," tambahnya sebelum mulai makan. Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda di depannya, membuat sang Mori melirik ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum kecil setelah melihat anggukan nyaris tak terdeteksi dari sang Uchiha. Mereka pun makan dalam kondisi hening yang tidak menjemukan… hingga Arashi hendak mengupas jeruk yang masih utuh, barulah keheningan itu pecah oleh suara sang Uchiha.

"… Kenapa Naruto bisa ada di sini?"

Pemuda berambut merah yang baru mengupas kulit jeruk sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku menemukannya sekarat di hutan lima tahun lalu? Soal kenapa dia bisa ada di hutan ini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu," jawabnya.

Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk makanannya. "Kau bilang dia diasingkan dari desanya… Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Investigasi di pagi hari. Bagus!" sindir sang Mori sambil mendengus. "Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Kalau kau bukan siapa-siapanya, aku takkan mau berbagi cerita tentang saudaraku!" ancamnya. Ucapan itu membuat Sasuke terdiam, dan Arashi menyadarinya. Namun, ia menunggu sang Uchiha menjawab _tantangan_nya.

Suasana kembali hening beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke bergumam, "Aku menganggapnya teman… terdekat… dulu…"

"'Dulu' itu sudah masa lalu, Sasuke!" sanggah Arashi yang terlihat sebal. "Kenapa tidak kau jawab yang _sekarang_?" terselip nada sindiran di dalamnya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang pemuda Uchiha itu pikirkan.

Raut wajah Sasuke menggelap. Ia tidak suka mendengar nada itu; seolah pemuda Mori itu menyalahkannya atas kepergian Naruto. Namun, sebenarnya ia memang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak sempat berkata satu kata pun pada sang Uzumaki. Dan kalau bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin mengatakan…

"Dia… lebih berharga… daripada apapun di dunia…" lirihnya.

… bahwa Naruto adalah seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Mori Arashi kini balik terdiam. Ia tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut sang Uchiha. Kalimat yang seolah mengabaikan segalanya, ditambah lagi dengan nada yang seakan tabu mengucapkannya, membuat pemuda itu melupakan jeruk yang sudah bersiap di depan bibirnya. Ternyata sama… ternyata apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sama dengan yang pernah dikatakan Naruto, dan hal itu membuatnya menghembuskan napas lelah yang panjang.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku cuma menggodamu tadi… maaf…" ujar Arashi sambil mengusap rambut merahnya ke belakang. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menceritakan saudaraku pada orang yang tidak peduli padanya," jelasnya.

"Aku… mengerti…" Sasuke ingat bahwa selama ini ia selalu berlaku tak peduli pada Naruto. Karena itu, ia menerima kalau sang Mori tak ingin menceritakan apapun tentang Naruto padanya. Meskipun ia ingin sekali mengetahuinya…

"Perasaanmu tadi sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau peduli pada saudaraku. Kurasa, tak ada salahnya jika kuceritakan beberapa hal mengenai dirinya padamu," ucap Arashi sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan lekat seakan tak percaya bahwa dirinya akan menceritakan tentang Naruto.

"Semua dimulai ketika aku mencari kayu bakar di hutan…"

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

_Arashi tengah menjelajahi hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar ketika matanya mendapati satu sosok yang tergeletak penuh darah dan kotor juga nyaris mati di bawah pohon rindang berdaun lebat. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung membopong sosok tersebut lalu kembali ke gubuknya. Di sana, ia memeriksa kondisi sang remaja yang ternyata masih bernapas lalu mengobati luka-lukanya dengan seksama. Ia juga menyiapkan makanan dan minuman jika sosok itu terbangun nanti._

_Setelah hari berlalu separuh, sosok itu membuka mata. Arashi langsung menghampirinya seraya menanyakan keadaannya. Ia bernapas sedikit lega saat anak itu menjawab dengan suara normal, bukan sakit dan tercekat. Ia juga mendapati nama anak itu. Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah itu, ia menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali beristirahat dan tidur. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain akan ia tanyakan saat kondisi sang Uzumaki pulih, yakni dua hari kemudian._

"_Naruto, kau datang dari mana?"_

"_Dari Konoha," jawab Naruto, "Tetua desa menyuruhku pergi karena aku sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan di sana," tambahnya seraya mengunyah buah yang dikupaskan sang Mori._

_Arashi menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kenapa begitu?"_

"_Karena aku berteman dengan siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang entah kenapa berpisah denganku setelah memasuki hutan ini. Aku juga tak bisa menggunakan chakra-ku di sini…" balas Naruto santai._

_Pemuda berambut merah menyahuti, "Itu karena di hutan ini memang tidak bisa menggunakan chakra. Semua yang ada di dalam sini hanyalah manusia biasa. Ninja tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Siluman temanmu pun pasti sudah menjadi rubah biasa yang menempati hutan,"_

_Sejenak, remaja Uzumaki yang mendengarnya berpikir. Ia tak sadar kalau giginya malah menggulum bibir bawahnya daripada buah jeruk di depannya. "… Apa aku… boleh tinggal di sini?" tanyanya ragu. "Aku sudah tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal—lebih lagi desa. Jalan yang tersisa hanyalah mengungsi ke tempat lain—namun, aku tahu mereka akan menolak keberadaanku setelah mengetahui bahwa aku berteman dengan Kyuubi. Jika di tempat ini chakra memang tidak bekerja, bolehkah aku tinggal di sini?"_

_Arashi tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Naruto! Baru saja aku ingin mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku. Selama ini aku selalu sendiri, karena itu, aku akan senang jika bisa mempunyai saudara sepertimu,"_

_Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak diasingkan, Naruto tersenyum tulus. "Yoroshiku, Onii-san,"_

"_Namaku Mori Arashi, tapi aku senang kau memanggilku onii-san, Otoutou,"_

_**-.-Interval-.-**_

"_Ne, Nii-san, selama ini kau benar-benar hanya sendiri? Apa tidak ada keluargamu yang lain?"_

"_Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Arashi balik._

_Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, apa tidak merasa kesepian?"_

_Arashi tersenyum lembut, "Bohong kalau kubilang tidak kesepian. Dulu aku tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku dan adik perempuan. Namun, mereka semua meninggal karena penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Sepertinya dalam keluarga kami penyakit itu memang turun temurun, dan aku tahu kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan mati oleh penyakit yang sama,"_

_Dan sesuatu menyentak dinding hati Naruto. "Kau… juga akan meninggalkanku…?"_

_Mendengar itu, Arashi menepuk kepala pirang sang Uzumaki. "Semua orang akan pergi meninggalkan orang lain, Otoutou. Kau tidak perlu takut akan ditinggal sendirian karena kita semua akan berkumpul di suatu tempat dan bertemu lagi," lugasnya bijak._

"… _Dengan Sasuke juga?"_

"_Sasuke?" Pemuda bermata hijau baru mendengar nama itu._

_Naruto menatap Arashi sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Sewaktu masih menjadi shinobi Konoha, aku termasuk dalam satu tim, tim tujuh. Di dalam tim itu, ada tiga orang murid termasuk aku dan seorang guru. Kami menjalani misi bersama, hingga suatu hari Sasuke, rival dalam tim yang sama denganku, memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa demi mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membalas dendam atas kematian seluruh klannya kepada kakak kandungnya. Aku dan Sakura, teman setim yang seorang lagi, berusaha menghentikannya. Namun, kami gagal—bahkan tim yang dikerahkan untuk mengejarnya pun gagal. Sasuke berhasil keluar dari hidup kami…"_

"_Dan kau belum bertemu dengannya lagi?"_

_Naruto menggeleng, "Tiga tahun setelah kejadian itu, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi, karena aku masih terlalu lemah, aku tak bisa membawanya kembali. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menangisi kebodohanku sebelum kembali bangkit untuk latihan demi membawanya pulang. Dan kami bertemu untuk kedua kali saat tim tujuh lengkap. Aku dan Sasuke berjanji untuk bertarung satu lawan satu kapan saja. Saat itu, aku berkata padanya bahwa sungguh pun kami bertarung lalu sama-sama mati, setidaknya kami tidak akan mati sebagai Uchiha ataupun Jinchuuriki. Kami akan saling memahami dan pergi ke dunia sana tanpa menganggung beban apapun…"_

"_Naruto…"_

_Tertawa pahit, remaja berambut pirang itu melanjutkan, "Naif sekali ya? Padahal yang ingin kukatakan padanya bukan itu…"_

"_Apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya?"_

"_Aku… hingga saat ini, ingin mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah seseorang yang paling berharga bagiku. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya, seberapa salah maupun benar pilihannya, dia akan selalu menjadi yang paling penting untukku. Tidak peduli dengan keinginannya untuk membalas dendam, menghancurkan desa—bahkan membunuhku, Sasuke akan tetap menjadi Sasuke yang sangat kusayangi…"_

_Arashi mengelus helaian pirang sang Uzumaki seraya berkata, "Aku yakin, jika Sasuke itu mendengar ucapanmu sekarang, pasti dia akan menangis bahagia,"_

_Naruto nyengir kuda, "Itu mustahil, Nii-san! Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal norak seperti itu! Dia terlalu cool untuk menunjukkan perasaannya padaku!"_

"_Oh, ya? Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana reaksinya~"_

_Naruto mendengus, "Ya… kalau aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Setelah mengetahui keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku yakin bahkan ia tak mau melihatku…"_

"_Kau menyerah? Jangan, Otoutou! Selama kau tidak menyerah, apapun yang kau harapkan bisa terkabulkan!" seru Arashi sambil mengacak-acak rambut saudaranya; membuat remaja bermata sebiru langit itu kembali menunjukkan cengirannya._

"_Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan berusaha mencari Sasuke lalu mengatakan isi hatiku! Kalau perlu, aku akan mengajaknya tinggal bersama kita di sini!" janjinya._

"_Ide bagus, Otoutou!" sahut Arashi. "Dengan begitu, aku jadi punya dua adik! Ah, pasti menyenangkan!"_

"_Mungkin lebih tepatnya akan merepotkan, Nii-san~"_

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

"Selama tiga tahun, ia terus-terusan mencari keberadaan dirimu hingga mendapati dirinya terserang penyakit yang sama dengan keluargaku. Aku panik karena selama ini tidak pernah ada orang lain yang mengidap penyakit keturunan khusus itu. Aku mencoba mencari obat—bahkan meraciknya sendiri, namun, semua sia-sia. Naruto terlanjur melemah dan hanya bisa terbaring hingga ajal datang menjemputnya…" Arashi memejamkan mata mengingat kondisi saudaranya tempo itu. "Terakhir, sebelum dia menutup mata untuk selamanya, dia berkata ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi dan untuk selamanya… Aku hanya tak menyangka bahwa aku benar-benar akan menemukanmu seperti harapannya…"

Sasuke diam selama cerita berlangsung. Ia tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa dari semua yang sudah dikatakan sang Mori, kecuali… kecuali…

_Aku… hingga saat ini, ingin mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah seseorang yang paling berharga bagiku. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya, seberapa salah maupun benar pilihannya, dia akan selalu menjadi yang paling penting untukku. Tidak peduli dengan keinginannya untuk membalas dendam, menghancurkan desa—bahkan membunuhku, Sasuke akan tetap menjadi Sasuke yang sangat kusayangi…_

"Dan aku juga tak menyangka bahwa dugaanku setelah kau mendengar isi hatinya akan menjadi kenyataan," gumam Arashi dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Itu… tangis bahagia 'kan, Sasuke?"

Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan terakhir Klan Uchiha, pembalas dendam sejati, buronan kelas satu sebagai kriminal kelas S, terdiam di depan seorang pemuda asing dan meneteskan airmata. Sesuatu yang bahkan takkan pernah disangka akan terjadi sebelumnya. Namun, ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Naruto… selama ini Naruto selalu berpihak padanya… selalu menyayangi dan mempercayainya…

Kami-sama… sungguh berat dosanya! Kenapa tak lebih cepat Engkau menyadarkan dirinya? Kenapa… di saat semua sudah terlambat, barulah ia mengetahui segalanya… KENAPA?

"Naruto tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu, Sasuke," Arashi menambahi lagi, "Satu-satunya penyesalan dalam dirinya adalah bahwa ia tak bisa bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kali…"

_Aku ingin… melihat Sasuke…_

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa kau sewaktu menemukanmu di hutan Timur," jelas sang Mori, "Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang sangat disayangi saudaraku itu…" Ia bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah _buffet_ untuk mengambil satu pigura berhiaskan bunga di atasnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke tempat semula dan memperlihatkan benda tersebut kepada sang Uchiha. "Ini… foto terakhirnya…"

Mata oniks Sasuke yang masih basah oleh airmata perlahan bergerak untuk melihat gambar yang disodorkan padanya. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, kelopak matanya melebar saat mendapati tawa ceria matahari yang dirindukannya. Ah, betapa indah lengkungan itu di wajah kecoklatan sang sahabat! Bagai tiada penderitaan pernah menjamah, garis yang membentuk di sana menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Namun, ia lebih dari tahu bahwa langit biru yang bersinar itu menyimpan sejuta duka dan luka… yang lebih dari setengah disebabkan oleh dirinya.

"Foto ini diambil sewaktu kami ke desa sebelah untuk membeli suplai makanan," gumam Arashi merindukan masa-masa itu. "Aku tak pernah melihatnya sesenang itu saat kuajak keluar dari hutan ini. Pasti dia bosan hanya berdua denganku…" lirihnya sambil tersenyum sendu.

Sasuke meraih pigura itu dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Jemarinya mengelus bidang dingin tepat di atas gambar sang Uzumaki yang selama ini dirindukannya namun takkan lagi bisa diraihnya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan bola energi itu sekali lagi… ia ingin melihat senyum bodoh dan tawa riang orang itu sekali lagi… ia ingin mengenal Naruto sekali lagi dari awal…

Permintaan yang sia-sia… pengharapan yang hanya tinggal angan belaka… Selebihnya tinggal ingatan yang hanya bisa dikenang tanpa diwujudkan…

Semangat dalam hidupnya… hilang sama sekali.

Menghela napas panjang, Arashi menepuk pundak sang Uchiha dengan lembut. "Aku menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri, dan orang yang disayanginya pun akan kuanggap sebagai saudaraku,"

Sasuke menepis pelan tangan yang hinggap di pundaknya, dan Arashi mengerti maksudnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mengambil cangkul. "Aku ada di ladang jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Sasuke, dan kuharap jangan lama-lama karena aku masih harus memeriksa lukamu," ucapnya sebelum pergi. Itulah yang dibutuhkan sang Uchiha saat ini. Momen kesendirian di mana hanya ada dirinya, penyesalan dan beban, serta ingatan akan Naruto.

Momen bersama sahabat.

Di ladang, Arashi menatap ke kejauhan. Hembusan angin pagi terasa sejuk menerpa wajah dan rambut merahnya. Warna hijau miliknya terpejam menikmati belaian bak seorang ibu yang menyayangi anaknya. Tubuhnya yang mengenakan kimono petani pun ikut merasakan ketenangan yang timbul karenanya. Sayang, hatinya perlahan remuk oleh dusta yang tiap saat dilontarkan pita tenggorokannya. Kebohongan yang menusuk sanubari akan sesuatu mengenai keberadaan seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa bertahan… Semua ini terlalu berat, _Nii-san_…"

Hanya angin yang mendengar dan melenyapkan kata-katanya. Hanya angin yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Lalu hutan… yang menyaksikan segalanya.

Waktu… terus berjalan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sudah beberapa hari kita berjalan di tempat yang sama. Dan. Kita. Tersesat. TERSESAT! YOOOSH! KESEMPATAN BAGUS UNTUK—aduh!"

"Ingat pelajaran sewaktu menjadi _Genin_? Hutan bukan tempat yang bersahabat, Lee!" Neji, yang menjitak kepala rekannya, menegur.

"Tapi Gai-sensei pasti menyarankan kita untuk memanfaatkan waktu dan situasi untuk berlatih!" protes Lee. "Di hutan ini, kita bisa bergerak dengan berlari kecil, 'kan?"

"Tidak semua orang sependapat dengan gaya latihan kalian, Lee," Chouji menyahuti, tidak suka jika pada akhirnya ia harus menatap matahari tenggelam dan ombak pantai yang mendesir tinggi membentur baru karang. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Tapi bukan itu yang seharusnya kalian pikirkan," Shino tiba-tiba berkata dengan serius. Matanya yang ditutupi kacamata bulat hitam memandang sekitar hingga firasatnya terbukti benar. "Di hutan ini… _chakra_ kita tak berfungsi," jelasnya, membuat keempat rekannya mulai melakukan hal yang sama.

"Benar. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan _chakra_…" Neji bergumam sambil menatap tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mencoba mengeluarkan _chakra_. Pemuda Hyuuga itu pun mencoba mengaktifkan _Byakugan_-nya, dan mendapatkan hasil yang sama. "Bahkan _Byakugan_-ku pun tidak bisa digunakan meskipun sama sekali tidak membutuhkan _chakra_…" lirihnya.

"CHOU CHAKKA NO JUTSU!" Chouji mencoba jurus kupu-kupu _chakra_-nya. Namun, ia sama sekali tak bisa membuat sepercik _chakra_ pun keluar dari dirinya. "Aku juga tak bisa…" bingungnya sebelum menatap temannya yang diam saja. "Kiba, kau bisa?"

Sang Inuzuka hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum membalas, "Kalau Shino bilang tidak bisa, untuk apa dicoba?" Kiba perlahan berjalan ke sebuah pohon. Kemudian, ia duduk di bawahnya dengan Akamaru sebagai sandarannya. Ia pun memejamkan mata sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Tampak seperti sedang berpikir, tapi apa yang dikatakannya kemudian sama sekali jauh dari itu. "Putuskan apa yang setelah ini harus dilakukan. Aku menunggu di sini."

Chouji dan Shino menghela napas, sementara Neji menatap tajam _shinobi_ pengguna anjing itu. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti itu, Inuzuka? Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa seenaknya merajuk! Kau itu ninja Konoha!" tegur Neji tegas pada Kiba. Ia tak habis pikir mengenai sikap pemuda itu. Masa' hanya karena seorang teman pergi dari desa ia menjadi seperti itu? Tidak masuk akal!

"Neji, sudahlah," Lee mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran yang akan terjadi. Namun, ia lebih dari tahu bahwa sang Inuzuka takkan meladeni perkataan itu meskipun sang Hyuuga menyebutnya yang macam-macam.

"Misi kita sekarang adalah mencari dan menangkap Uchiha Sasuke, dan sebagai ketua, kuperintahkan kau untuk berhenti bersikap seperti _Genin_!" perintah Neji.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat sebelum sang Inuzuka kembali berdiri dan mengajak Akamaru. Mata kecoklatannya tidak menatap siapa-siapa kecuali anjingnya itu sembari membalas, "Siap, Ketua," dengan nada datar.

Neji membuang muka sambil mendecak. Ia merasa percuma bicara dengan orang yang sudah kehilangan semangat hanya karena hal sepele. Ya. Dirinya, sang Hyuuga, menganggap kepergian Naruto sebagai sesuatu yang sepele. Kenapa? Semua karena penjelasan tetua Konoha yang berkata bahwa Naruto pergi atas kehendaknya sendiri dan desa tidak akan melabelinya dengan _missing nin_. Berbeda dengan kasus Uchiha tempo itu, kasus Naruto dianggap sebagai perjalanan jauh yang entah akan kembali atau tidak. Jadi, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa kehilangan. Toh, Naruto bisa kembali kapanpun anak itu mau, bukan? Tentu, kecuali ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik kepergiannya, mungkin ia akan berpikiran lain.

"Bersemangatlah, Kawan! Setelah misi ini selesai, kita akan meminta pada Hokage-sama agar memberi izin untuk mencari Naruto-kun!" Lee berseru sambil membuat janji seusai misi. Dan benar, ucapannya membuat mata sang Inuzuka berkilat oleh sesuatu yang dalam. Pemuda berambut seperti mangkuk hitam itu mengangguk pasti menanggapi kilatan tersebut.

"Aku juga akan membantu!" Chouji menyahuti dengan yakin. Ia juga merasa bahwa tidak seharusnya Naruto pergi dari desa, dan ia percaya bahwa Shikamaru pun berpikir demikian. Sahabatnya itu justru memprediksi bahwa sang Uzumaki-lah yang akan menjadi Hokage keenam menggantikan Tsunade. Maka dari itu, ia sangat yakin kalau Shikamaru akan dengan senang hati mengizinkan mereka mencari matahari Konoha itu.

Kiba menatap Lee dan Chouji bergantian. Ia menyunggingkan cengiran kecil pada mereka, dan mereka balas dengan senyum yang sama karena itu adalah cengiran riang yang pertama kali mereka lihat semenjak misi berjalan. Setidaknya, Kiba merasa kalau ia sudah bisa sedikit kembali menjadi dirinya.

Sementara itu, Neji menghela napas panjang mendapati anggota timnya bertingkah seperti itu. Ia memijat pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan pusing yang dirasa kepalanya. Rupanya keberadaan Naruto memang berpengaruh besar tidak hanya bagi desa tapi juga orang-orang di dalamnya. Kalau begitu, kenapa mengizinkan Naruto pergi sejak awal kalau ia begitu berpengaruh? Sepertinya ia mulai mencium sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Neji," Shino menepuk pundak sang Hyuuga sambil menatap sosok dari kejauhan yang sepertinya berjalan ke arah mereka. Neji pun memberi isyarat pada ketiga anggota yang lain untuk bersiaga karena bisa jadi sosok itu adalah musuh. Mereka pun diam dan menanti sosok itu mendekat. Daun-daun kering yang bertebaran semakin menjauh bersamaan dengan sosok itu yang semakin mendekat. Dan ketika jarak antara tim Konoha dengan sosok itu tinggal sepuluh meter, penampilan serta perawakan seorang pemuda terpampang dengan jelas.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

_Chapter_ ketiga! XDD

Perhatian, Kyou sama sekali nggak salah ketik ya ketika Naruto menyebut Arashi 'nii-san' dan Arashi menyebut Naruto 'otoutou'. Mengerti?

Perasaan Sasuke dan Naruto terkuak tapi sayangnya mereka berdua nggak bisa saling memberitahu. Arashi mulai menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Tim Konoha tersesat di hutan yang sama dengan mereka. Selanjutnya… silakan tunggu _chapter_ berikutnya~

_Review review review? No flames, kay!_ ^^

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	4. 4th chance: To Touch You

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Chances © Kyou Kionkitchee

**Pairing:** bisa SasuNaru maupun NaruSasu (tergantung intepretasi masing-masing)

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, semi-canon, **OOC**, _heavy themes, betrayal, banishing_, OC (**?**), _typo(s)_. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Find another story if you hate MxM. I've warned you!_

**Summary:** Sasuke mengetahui perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Namun sayang, sang Uzumaki telah tiada. Arashi membantu Sasuke mengobati lukanya hingga sembuh total, dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana. Di lain pihak, kelima _Top Shinobi_ desa Konoha tersesat di hutan yang sama dengan mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**A/N:** Silakeun dibaca~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Ke-kenapa… Sasuke? Aku… AKU TIDAK MINTA KAU SELAMATKAN, TEME!"_

"_Mana ku… tahu… Dobe… Tubuh… ku bergerak dengan… sendirinya…"_

"_BRENGSEK, SASUKE! AKU TAK INGIN BERHUTANG PADAMU!"_

"… _S-semua hancur… karena orang itu… Aku… tak ingin kehilangan… lagi…"_

"_SASUKEEE!"_

_Hiduplah, Naruto._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chances**

**4****th**** chance: To Touch You**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kicauan burung memberi salam di pagi hari, membangunkan seorang pemuda yang segera bersiap untuk memulai aktivitasnya hari ini. Pemuda itu merapikan _futon_ yang ditidurinya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Seusai membereskan dirinya, mata hijaunya melihat ke _futon_ satunya untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang ditemukannya beberapa hari lalu masih di sana. Ya, pemuda berambut _raven_ masih terlelap di balik selimut putihnya. Arashi pun berjalan pelan menghampiri sang pemuda yang sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah pigura berhiaskan bunga. Sang Mori menghela napas panjang. Belakangan ini sang Uchiha tak pernah melepaskan pigura itu dari sisinya—bahkan seperti menempel padanya. Padahal ia pikir pemuda _stoic_ itu takkan berlaku demikian, namun sepertinya, semua kekakuan maupun kesombongan sang Uchiha sudah runtuh oleh pertahanan terakhir yang juga remuk. Pemuda itu tak lagi menjaga gengsi di hadapannya.

Semua karena kehilangan orang yang berharga.

Arashi menyesal telah membuat pemuda itu merasa demikian. Seakan tak ada lagi besi penopang hidupnya, Sasuke pernah menatap lekat pisau dapurnya seperti hendak melakukan sesuatu dengan itu. Untunglah ia segera menyimpan benda tajam tersebut di tempat rahasia agar tidak ada lagi tatapan _gila_ seperti yang dilontarkan sang Uchiha. Mendapati pemuda itu mati bunuh diri adalah hal konyol terakhir yang akan dilihatnya. Hei, meskipun orang yang kau sayangi sudah tiada, bukan berarti kau harus menyusulnya 'kan? Naruto pasti akan berpikir begitu.

Arashi hendak mengambil pigura yang berada di tangan sang Uchiha ketika tak sengaja telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi sang pemuda. Awalnya ia merasa tidak enak karena bisa membangunkan Sasuke, namun, yang dirasakannya justru lebih menyebalkan saat telapaknya terasa lembab seperti habis terkena air yang mengering. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas tapi kali ini sambil sedikit frustasi. Kok bisa sepanjang malam pemuda itu menangis? Tidur tapi menangis, tak ada yang lebih melelahkan dibandingkan itu… dan mental akan semakin melemah.

_Ayolah, Sasuke! Kau bukan orang lemah! Kau kuat dan aku tahu kau bisa lebih kuat menghadapi ini! Kematian Naruto bukan alasan untukmu menyerah!_

Seandainya ia bisa berkata begitu pada sang Uchiha… Arashi malah kembali menghembuskan napas berat. Ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun!" ucapnya sembari mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sang pemuda.

Memang tidak tidur dengan pulas, tirai oniks membuka perlahan. Tatapannya tidak berpindah dari arah ia berbaring, lurus menerawang tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Emosi di dalamnya tak bisa diartikan apapun kecuali hampa. Tangannya tetap menggenggam erat pigura yang berisikan foto orang yang paling disayanginya. Tak lepas, tak boleh jauh darinya… Naruto.

"Ayo bangun, Tukang tidur!" seru Arashi sambil nyengir, mencoba mencairkan suasana hatinya yang muram karena kondisi pemuda itu. "Aku harus mencari kayu bakar karena persediaan tinggal setengah. Kau bisa membuat sarapan sendiri dari bahan yang ada di dapur; dan kau sudah ingat di mana letak kamar mandi 'kan? Pakaian gantimu ada di atas lemari kecil di samping bak. Jangan protes kalau kebesaran ya karena kau memang kurus!" Ia bangkit seraya mengenakan kimono kerjanya. "Aku akan kembali sebelum makan siang, dan kau bebas melakukan apa saja kecuali menghancurkan gubuk dan ladangku. Mengerti?"

Sang Uchiha berpindah posisi menjadi duduk sambil tetap menatap pigura di tangannya. Tak lama, ia mengangguk. Wajahnya perlahan bergerak untuk menatap sang Mori yang memang menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi cemas. Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa sambil terus melihat pemuda berambut merah itu. Dalam hatinya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia berharap bahwa pemuda yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto. Seharusnya ia memang berhenti mengharapkan hal yang mustahil seperti itu, namun, pikirannya kosong untuk hal lain dan hanya dipenuhi bayang sang Uzumaki seorang. Ada apa dengannya yang dulu yang tidak peduli apapun? Sudah mati? Mungkin begitu. Mungkin ia memang sudah mati…

Pemuda Mori yang menatap cemas akhirnya kembali menghampiri sang Uchiha. Ia duduk di depannya sambil tersenyum, "Atau kau mau ikut denganku mencari kayu bakar? Sesekali mengganti suasana tidak apa, 'kan?" tawarnya ringan sebelum menarik pemuda itu berdiri lalu _menggeret_nya ke kamar mandi. "Cepat mandi dan ganti baju lalu kita pergi!" riangnya sambil nyengir lebar.

"… Aku tidak bilang ikut," gumam Sasuke yang langsung dipotong sang Mori yang berseru 'Apa, Sasuke? Nggak kedengaran! Cepat sana!' Ia pun menghela napas dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, sang Uchiha keluar dari sana dengan mengenakan kimono petani yang disediakan Arashi. Rambutnya tidak lagi mencuat seperti pantat bebek melainkan jatuh ke bawah seperti model rambut Suigetsu—yang tentu saja tidak dikenal sang Mori.

"Yosh! Kita pergi sekarang! Sarapannya nanti di desa sebelah saja ya!" ujar Arashi, membuat Sasuke bingung. "Kau akan keluar dari hutan?" tanyanya. Arashi menggeleng.

"Ada satu desa _non-shinobi_ di sekitar hutan ini," jawabnya, "Penduduknya memang cuma berkisar belasan orang tapi desanya makmur dan kita bisa mendapatkan suplai makanan di sana," jelasnya kemudian. Dan karena tidak ada lagi pertanyaan dari sang Uchiha, mereka pun berangkat. Sebelum menutup pintu geser, Arashi mendelik ke pemuda di sampingnya. "Dan kau, taruh kembali foto Naruto di atas _buffet_! Kalau kau bawa ke mana-mana, bisa hilang! Aku ingin saat pulang nanti paling tidak foto Naruto menyambutku!" tegasnya. Meski ragu-ragu, Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam dan meletakkan pigura yang dipegangnya.

"Pulang nanti, Naruto akan menyambut kita, Sasuke," ucap Arashi sambil tersenyum sendu terhadap ekspresi hampa sang Uchiha.

"… Hn."

Mereka pun berjalan di tengah sejuknya pagi dan embun yang menetes lalu menghilang dari dedaunan hijau dalam hutan. Sesekali berhenti untuk mengambil kayu yang berguna lalu kembali berjalan hingga sampai ke sebuah telaga besar. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk merasakan suasana tenang yang diciptakan dari telaga tersebut sebelum melangkah ke jalan setapak yang menghubungkan hutan Timur dengan hutan Barat. Di penghujung, mereka menemukan sebuah desa kecil namun tampak asri dan damai. Di sanalah Arashi mendapatkan suplai makanan dan menraktir Sasuke sarapan.

"_Obaachi, ohayou_!" sapa sang Mori pada seorang ibu bertubuh gemuk tapi berwajah ramah yang tengah menyapu halaman tokonya.

"_Are_, Arashi-kun! _Ohayou_!" sang bibi menyapa balik sambil tersenyum. "Bibi bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan ke sini untuk suplai makananmu, Nak,"

Arashi nyengir kuda, "_Gomen_ lama nggak berkunjung! Aku keenakan berladang, dan hasilnya, aku punya makanan untuk Obacchi!" serunya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecilnya.

"Wah! _Sushi_ buah! _Arigatou_, Arashi-kun!" balas sang bibi. "Tunggu sebentar ya, biar bibi bawakan kebutuhanmu!" Wanita itu pun masuk ke dalam toko untuk membungkus bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan sang pemuda.

"Hoi, Arashi!" Suara lain terdengar dari seberang toko. Seorang kakek yang masih tampak muda berjalan menghampiri sang Mori. "Lama sekali kau baru datang! Nenek di rumah kangen tuh!" Kakek itu melihat pemuda asing yang berdiri di sebelah pemuda kesayangannya. "Orang baru?" tanyanya kemudian.

Arashi mengangguk, "Iya. Namanya Sasuke," jawabnya sembari menarik sang Uchiha agar kakek itu bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

"… Hn." Hanya itu sapaan dari pemuda berambut _raven_ sebelum ia mendengar tawa sang kakek.

"Rupanya dia yang sering diceritakan Naruto! Persis seperti yang dikatakannya!" seru sang kakek sebelum menepuk keras pundak sang Uchiha yang menaikkan sebelah alis. "Nek, orang yang waktu itu diceritakan Naruto datang nih!" Kakek tersebut memanggil istrinya yang tak beberapa lama langsung keluar.

"Ya ampun, ternyata benar tampan ya Sasuke itu!" kagum sang nenek setelah melihat wajah dan perawakan sang Uchiha. "Kau tahu, Nak, Naru-chan sering bercerita tentang dirimu loh. Seperti apa wajahmu, rambutmu, bahkan sifat pendiammu, semua dia ceritakan ke kami," jelasnya sambil tersenyum sendu. "Pasti Naru-chan akan senang mengetahui kau ada di sini…" lirihnya sembari menatap Arashi.

"Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke, Nek. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menunjukkan makamnya pada Sasuke," sahut sang Mori. Ia melirik sang Uchiha sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini menemani Naruto,"

Seketika, wajah sang nenek yang tadinya tersaput awan kelabu menjadi cerah. "Baguslah! Dengan begitu, aku tak perlu cemas meninggalkanmu sendiri, Ara-chan!" leganya.

Pemuda bermata hijau menggangguk pasti, "Aku jadi punya dua _otoutou_!" cerianya, membuat pasangan di hadapannya tersenyum lebar.

"Arashi-kun, ini bahan makanan yang kau butuhkan," Bibi di seberang memberitahu. Arashi pun kembali ke sana, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kakek dan nenek. Suasana hening sebelum sang kakek memutuskan untuk memecahkannya.

"Arashi anak yang baik, Sasuke. Kau tidak akan menyesal pernah mengenalnya." Kakek itu pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun," Kali ini sang nenek yang berbicara dengan Sasuke, "terima kasih telah menemani Ara-chan dan menjadi sahabat Naru-chan," ucapnya lembut. Bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyum tulus saat tangannya meraih jemari pemuda tersebut. "Naru-chan selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Anak itu bilang kalau kau adalah sahabat yang paling disayanginya. Anak itu juga selalu berkata bahwa suatu hari nanti akan membuatmu tinggal bersamanya di sini. Memang sekilas hutan ini tak memiliki apa-apa untuk dibanggakan, tapi semua bisa dihasilkan dari tangan sendiri. Di sini juga tidak akan ada pertarungan sia-sia seperti yang dilakukan para ninja di luar sana. Hidup di sini akan merasakan damai, itulah yang Naru-chan ingin kau rasakan…"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan sang wanita. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto memikirkannya sejauh itu—bahkan dengan senang hati berbagi cerita tentangnya kepada penduduk desa. Mungkin keputusannya untuk tinggal bersama Arashi memang tepat. Meskipun sebenarnya ia masih ragu, ia hanya tak ingin berpisah lagi dari Naruto. Jika di hutan ini Naruto hidup hingga ajal menjemputnya, maka ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia akan menjalani hidupnya di sini, lalu mati setelah waktunya tiba. Dirinya dan Naruto tidak akan terpisah lagi.

"… Apa Naruto… tertawa?" tanya Sasuke pelan pada akhirnya.

Sang nenek menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "Naruto tertawa karena yakin akan berhasil menemukanmu, Sasuke-kun…"

_Atau aku yang menemukannya._

"Sasuke, bantu aku membawa ini," Arashi menyodorkan dua kantung kertas ke sang Uchiha yang menerimanya dengan sigap, "Sekarang, kita sarapan!" tambahnya.

Sang nenek menarik tangan mereka berdua, "Ayo sarapan di rumah nenek!" dan mereka pun dibawa masuk ke rumah kecil milik sepasang suami istri yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakek dan nenek oleh Arashi dan Naruto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Mundur, Naruto. Biar aku yang mengatasinya. Chakra-mu sudah hampir habis, 'kan?"_

"_Sasuke…?"_

"_Aku takkan membiarkan temanku mati di depanku."_

"… _Heh! Jangan sok keren kau! Lihat ini!"_

"… _Dobe."_

Sakura teringat akan kedua anggota tim tujuh sewaktu mereka menjalani ujian _Chuunin_ bagian kedua. Tempo itu, mereka harus merebut gulungan bumi dari musuh yang memiliki kemampuan unik. Naruto menjadi umpan agar musuh mengeluarkan jurusnya, dan ia kehabisan _chakra_. Sasuke dan Kakashi beserta Kabuto yang waktu itu menjadi teman mereka bermaksud mengambil alih ketika sang Uzumaki mengeluarkan _chakra_ yang ternyata masih ada. Alhasil, Naruto seorang diri berhasil mengalahkan musuh. Saat itu, Sakura menyadari tatapan sang Uchiha terhadap Naruto. Seolah iri dengan stamina dan _chakra_ yang dimilikinya, Sakura melihat Sasuke mendecak kesal, dan saat itulah, ia mengetahui betapa sang Uchiha ingin seperti Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ternyata bukan hanya Naruto saja yang ingin menjadi seperti Sasuke, tapi Sasuke pun ingin menjadi seperti Naruto. Betapa bodohnya mereka berdua; saling membenci tapi saling mengagumi. Sakura sendiri merasa tidak akan bisa menjadi kuat seperti mereka berdua. Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Dengan menjadi ninja medis, ia berhasil menjadi kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Dan kini, ia tengah meracik obat untuk penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan—bahkan yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Ia menemukan lahan kerjanya di Suna karena desa berpasir seperti itu mampu menghasilkan tanaman obat yang tak biasa… alasan selanjutnya ia pergi dari Konoha adalah karena ia mulai membenci para tetua yang sama sekali tidak melarang kepergian Naruto.

Di kali pertama ia mendapati kabar bahwa sang Uzumaki keluar dari desa, Sakura merasa mual. Ia ingin muntah dan menghancurkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru dinobatkan sebagai _Hokage_, amarah meledak dalam dirinya. Bukannya tidak setuju pemuda jenius itu menjadi _Hokage_, tapi karena ia mampu merasakan betapa sakitnya hati Naruto ketika mengetahui hal itu. Hanya karena takut Naruto tidak mampu mengendalikan _Kyuubi_ dalam dirinya, para tetua desa memerintahkannya untuk pergi dengan tidak adil. Ia yakin bahkan Naruto tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Menyebalkan! Kalau ia bukan penduduk Konoha, sudah ia pukul sampai hancur wajah mereka! Naruto tidak bersalah, dan ia berhak mendapatkan keadilan! Sakura mendengus senang saat mengetahui bahwa Tsunade kembali berpetualang dengan Shizune dan Tonton karena tidak setuju dengan sistem di Konoha. Biar Konoha tahu bagaimana jika _shinobi_ hebat seperti cucu _Hokage_ pertama itu memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka.

"Wajahmu seperti merencanakan sesuatu, Sakura," Suara Gaara terdengar dari arah pintu. Pemuda itu mampir ke tempat kerja sang Haruno setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang _Kazekage_.

"Hai, Gaara," sapa Sakura sambil mengangguk. Ia tidak memanggil pemuda itu dengan gelar kebangsaannya karena ia merasa mereka sesama teman yang kehilangan Naruto. "Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa, hanya berpikir Konoha akan kesusahan tanpa nona Tsunade," lanjutnya seraya kembali menggiling daun obat.

"… Kenapa kau tidak ikut mencari Uchiha?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

Sang Haruno membalas, "Aku tidak merasa itu penting."

Suasana kembali hening sebelum sang Sabaku berkata lagi, "Kau hanya ingin dia merasakan kebebasan, benar?"

Sakura berhenti menggiling. Gadis itu menatap lekat sang pemimpin desa Suna sebelum kembali memetik dedaunan yang diperlukan. "Apa aku mudah dibaca?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan dedaunan pada mangkuk giling.

Gaara mendengus sebelum menyeringai. "Dan kau berharap Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto di suatu tempat, benar?" duganya lagi. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia mendengar Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata aku mudah dibaca ya!"

Pemuda Sabaku itu mengangkat bahunya, "Kita sepikiran. Tenang saja," gumamnya santai.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar, "Kau juga? Ya ampun!" kagetnya sambil tetap tertawa kecil. "Tapi jangan bilang kalau kau juga mengharapkan mereka pulang ke Konoha?"

"Kau masih mengharapkan mereka pulang ke Konoha?" heran Gaara sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Tidak, Sakura, sama sekali tidak."

Gadis Haruno tersebut ganti tersenyum simpul. "Aku memang ingin mereka kembali ke Konoha, tapi itu mustahil terjadi. Yang kuharapkan sekarang adalah semoga mereka menemukan tempat mereka sendiri yang jauh dari kehidupan yang dulu," ucapnya, "Aku ingin mereka menemukan kedamaian," tambahnya.

"Dalam kematian, mungkin," gumam Gaara asal, membuat Sakura menatap tajam. "Ya, aku tahu apa yang kau maksud," ucapnya kemudian sebelum keluar ruangan sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan mereka, Gaara," lirih Sakura setelah pemuda itu pergi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Arigatou_ sarapannya, Nek! Kami pergi dulu!" Arashi melambai pada kakek dan nenek yang telah menyuguhinya dan Sasuke sarapan enak. Sang Uchiha mengangguk untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya sebelum mengikuti sang Mori yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Mereka kembali mencari persediaan kayu bakar untuk di rumah.

Melewati telaga awal, menyeberangi jalan setapak yang nyaris tenggelam oleh lumpur, lalu barisan pepohonan rindang, mereka sampai di hutan Timur yang merupakan kawasan rumah. Di sana, mereka mencari kayu yang berguna dan memisahkannya dengan kayu lapuk yang sudah dimakan rayap. Hingga mendapati bukit tempat seseorang beristirahat, sang Uchiha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin ke tempat Naruto,"

Arashi tak langsung membalas, melainkan menatap lurus ke arah makam sambil memejamkan mata. Setelah beberapa saat, ia berkata, "Pergilah. Aku akan melanjutkan mencari kayu,"

Pemuda Uchiha itu pun langsung berjalan ke arah makam sambil memanggul sedikit kayu di punggungnya. Arashi menatapnya sendu sebelum menghela napas berat lalu melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi tertidur di makam saudaranya setelah lelah mengeluarkan airmata.

Kayu sudah hampir penuh di punggung sang Mori ketika telinganya mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Ia akan menghela napas panjang jika yang ia temukan adalah mereka yang tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang. Arashi lalu menghampiri asal suara tersebut dan mendapati beberapa orang yang seperti ia kenal… atau lambang desa yang dikenalnya.

"Neji," pemuda berkacamata hitam bulat menepuk pundak seseorang yang berambut panjang coklat yang akhirnya menatapnya—demikian pula dengan ketiga orang lainnya. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang berguguran di sekitar mereka. Setelah mereda, pandangan mata mereka kembali jelas, dan saling bertatapan.

"Kalian tersesat?" tanya Arashi datar. Pemuda berambut panjang tadi maju sedikit mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab pemuda itu, "apa Anda penduduk di sekitar sini? Jika tidak keberatan, bisa beritahu kami jalan keluar?"

Arashi mengangguk pelan, "Sebelumnya, sudah berapa lama kalian ada di hutan ini?" tanyanya.

Neji menjawab, "Kami sudah tiga malam di sini dan sepertinya hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama,"

"Kami bisa saja mencari jalan keluar sendiri dengan kemampuanku tapi nampaknya _chakra_ tidak berfungsi jika berada di dalam hutan ini," Shino menimpali.

Sang Mori kembali mengangguk. "Biasanya orang akan tertawa jika mendapati _shinobi_ tersesat dan tak bisa keluar dari hutan, tapi hutan ini berbeda dengan hutan lainnya. Seperti katamu, _chakra_ memang tidak bisa digunakan di hutan ini," jelasnya, membuat para ninja tersebut berbicara sendiri dengan kelompok mereka.

"Pernah dengar kawasan bebas _chakra_, Neji?" tanya Lee. Neji menggeleng, diikuti teman lainnya kecuali Kiba. "Kau tahu?" tanyanya pada sang Inuzuka.

Meskipun ragu, Kiba mengangguk. "Ayahku pernah bercerita tentang hutan yang melemahkan dan meniadakan _chakra shinobi_. Kalau sudah berada di hutan seperti itu, ninja hanya bisa bergerak layaknya manusia biasa. Karena itulah, kami, pengguna anjing, dilatih untuk situasi seperti itu," jelasnya.

"Yang jadi masalahnya adalah penciuman anjingmu tersamar dengan bau hutan sehingga tidak menemukan jalan keluar, benar?" Arashi menimpali dengan santai seakan tahu hukum kausalitas yang terjadi. Kiba mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, biar kuberitahu jalan keluarnya," tambahnya kemudian.

"Kalian harus berjalan sejauh 26 kilometer ke arah Barat. Setelah melihat ada air terjun setinggi 15 meter dengan bebatuan tajam di bawahnya, pilihan kalian hanya meloncat ke dalamnya lalu berenang kira-kira 980 meter untuk menemukan daratan yang berupa sisi luar dari hutan. Setelah itu, jalanlah lagi sekitar 2 kilometer ke arah Utara, baru kalian akan menemukan sebuah desa yang sama sekali bukan desa ninja seminggu kemudian," jelasnya, membuat para ninja tertegun mendengarnya. "Percayalah, tidak ada rute dekat selain itu,"

Lee otomatis langsung bersemangat. Baginya, rute seperti itu hanyalah bagian dari latihannya sebagai _Taijutsu Master_. Ia hendak menyemangati keempat temannya ketika mendapati mereka berwajah capek. "Ada apa, Kawan?"

"Perjalanan keluar memakan waktu seminggu… tanpa teknik ninja apapun…" Neji menggumam.

"Para serangga pun tidak bisa kuajak bicara… selama seminggu…" Shino tampak muram.

"Melompati air terjun dan berenang… Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya…" Chouji mendesah.

"Seminggu baru sampai desa, dan itu pun bukan desa ninja… Seperti latihan neraka sewaktu bersama ayah dan kakak ya, Akamaru…" Kiba berkata pada anjingnya yang kemudian menggonggong setuju.

Pemuda bagai figur _Bruce Lee_ mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "TEMAN-TEMAN, BERSEMANGATLAH! INI JUGA TERMASUK LATIHAN SEBAGAI NINJA!" serunya berapi-api. Sayangnya, ia tidak ditanggapi oleh yang lain.

Arashi, merasa urusannya sudah selesai, mulai melangkah meninggalkan kelima _shinobi_ tersebut. Ia berharap kalau mereka tidak meminta yang macam-macam dan langsung pergi meninggalkan hutan ini. Ia tak butuh _shinobi_ desa Konoha yang telah mengasingkan saudaranya.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Sang Mori mendecak karena mengetahui dirinya dipanggil pemuda pertama. Baru saja ia berharap mereka tak meminta macam-macam, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan meminta sesuatu.

"Benarkah tak ada rute lain, uhm…" Neji kesulitan memanggil sang pemuda.

"Mori,"

"Baik. Benarkah tak ada rute lain, Mori-san?" tanya Neji lagi.

Arashi melipat tangan. "Kalian ninja tapi bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang ingin mudahnya saja!" ketusnya. "Apa kalian bangga menyandang nama ninja tapi kalah oleh orang biasa yang setiap kali melewati rute itu untuk keluar hutan?" tantangnya.

Meskipun merasa dihina, Neji memutuskan untuk tidak mencari perkara. "Bukan begitu maksudnya, Mori-san, kami hanya ingin secepatnya keluar dari hutan ini untuk menyelesaikan misi dari pemimpin kami," ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kalian lakukan! Pergi dan jangan buang waktu lebih lama di hutan ini!" seru sang Mori yang hampir habis kesabaran. Ia lalu berbalik badan dan mulai melangkah sambil menggumamkan hal-hal tak etis mengenai ninja.

Tim Konoha pun mulai berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukan pemuda berambut merah itu, tapi Akamaru malah mengikuti sang Mori sehingga Kiba mengejarnya.

"Akamaru, kita ke arah sini," Ia menuntun anjingnya ke arah yang benar, namun, hidungnya mencium bau yang ia kenal meskipun hanya sekelebat. Ia telusuri bau itu hingga sampai ke dekat sang Mori yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau ini sedang apa?" tanya Arashi.

Mata Kiba perlahan membelalak. "Kau…" Ia mengenali bau itu… sangat mengenalinya.

"Kiba," Shino menghampiri sang Inuzuka sebelum menarik tangannya, "kita tak boleh membuang waktu," tambahnya. Sayang, rekannya itu malah menghentak tangan sang Aburame yang sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya.

"Ketemu… Aku menemukannya… AKU MENEMUKANNYA!" teriak Kiba sebelum memeluk sang Mori dengan erat. Kontan, semua kaget dengan tindakan sang pemuda yang tidak dapat diduga sebelumnya… terutama Arashi.

"_Eeto_… apa yang kau temukan dariku?" bingung pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Mata hijaunya melihat keempat orang lainnya yang memiliki raut wajah yang sama dengannya.

Kiba semakin mempererat pelukannya seraya berkata lirih, "Aku menemukanmu… Naruto…"

Mereka yang mendengar tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Naruto?" tanya Shino tak percaya. Namun, penciuman Kiba dan Akamaru sangatlah tajam sehingga tidak mungkin salah.

"Kiba, maksudmu Mori-san adalah Naruto-kun?" Lee lebih tak percaya lagi.

"Tapi warna rambut dan matanya berbeda dari Naruto," Chouji menimpali.

"… Naruto?" gumam Neji ragu.

Sang Inuzuka melepaskan pelukannya tapi tetap menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu sang Mori. "Tidak salah lagi… baumu adalah bau Naruto! Aku benar 'kan, Naruto!" Ia merasakan matanya mulai berair oleh sesuatu yang takkan diakuinya sebagai airmata. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan teman terbaiknya itu… atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan. Pemuda berambut merah yang ia sangka Naruto itu menatapnya sendu sebelum melepas kedua tangan yang bertengger di bahu.

"Aku bukan Naruto. Kau salah orang, anak muda," ucap Arashi. Sayangnya, Kiba tak percaya karena ia yakin bahwa bau yang menempel di tubuh sang Mori adalah bau Naruto.

"Berhenti berbohong, Naruto! Mungkin kau memang berhasil mengelabui kami dengan rambut dan mata yang berbeda warna, tapi aku tahu betul baumu! Kita sering berbuat usil bersama, 'kan!" Kiba mempertahankan argumennya. Saat ia hendak menyentuh kembali sahabatnya, tangan sang Mori menepisnya dengan kasar. "Naruto?"

"Aku tidak sudi bersentuhan dengan orang Konoha!" desis Arashi sambil menatap tajam. "Setelah mengasingkannya, dengan tenang kalian muncul seolah tak terjadi apa-apa? Aku tidak tahu kalau _shinobi_ Konoha memang sombong dan angkuh!"

Neji mendekat selangkah, "Kau… benar-benar Naruto?"

Arashi memberinya tatapan mengerikan. "Jangan berani kau menyebut nama saudaraku!" Pemuda itu menatap mereka satu per satu sebelum melanjutkan, "Tidak akan kuizinkan kalian melihat Naruto!" kemudian pergi tanpa memedulikan apapun lagi.

"T-tunggu! Naru—Mori-san!" Lee mengejar pemuda tersebut. "Mungkin ada yang salah dari kami tapi kami benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-kun kalau Anda memang bukan Naruto-kun!"

Arashi berhenti untuk memperhatikan pemuda itu. "Aku tidak akan mempertemukannya pada orang yang akan menyakitinya!" ketusnya.

"Tidak akan! Bukan janji tapi akan kami buktikan!" Lee bersumpah.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti temanku!" tegas Kiba menyahuti. Chouji dan Shino yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk, sementara Neji hanya menatap dengan curiga. Sepertinya pemuda Hyuuga itu masih tak bisa mempercayai apapun perkataan sang Mori.

Tiba-tiba, petir menggelegar dan siang yang tadinya cerah menjadi gelap tertutup awan. Cuaca dalam hutan itu memang bisa berubah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Oleh karena itu, Arashi mendengus kesal.

"Kalian beruntung, _shinobi_ Konoha. Karena badai akan segera datang, kuperbolehkan kalian ke gubukku," ia lalu kembali berjalan, dan kali ini diikuti lima orang ninja. Langkah yang diambilnya mengarah ke bukit karena ia harus memberitahu Sasuke bahwa mereka harus segera pulang dan bahwa mereka kedatangan tamu. Namun, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh mempertemukan Sasuke dengan para ninja tersebut. Arashi memutuskan untuk mengikuti firasatnya. Seratus meter sebelum mencapai bukit, ia berhenti.

"Aku akan mengambil sesuatu di atas bukit. Kalian tunggu di sini. Setelah ada tanda, baru kalian boleh mengikuti," ujarnya pada para ninja, "dan aku ingin kalian menjaga jarak denganku selama perjalanan. Mengerti?" Ia tak menunggu konfirmasi mereka tapi langsung berlari ke bukit. Mata hijaunya melirik untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak diikuti dan menghembuskan napas lega setelah mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya.

Segalanya akan menjadi lebih merepotkan dengan kedatangan mereka ke gubuknya.

Sesampainya di atas bukit, Arashi segera ke makam saudaranya. Di sana, ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali menghela napas panjang. "Padahal aku berharap dia tak melakukannya lagi…" gumamnya sembari mendekati sosok Sasuke yang tertidur sambil memeluk batu nisan Naruto. Ia juga melihat bekas airmata mengalir di pipi sang Uchiha sebelum membopongnya bak tuan puteri. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini, Sasuke? Kau tidak lemah, tahu!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut. Lelah batin dan mental sudah membuatnya menjadi tawanan peri tidur dan sepertinya tidak akan terbangun hingga esok hari. Arashi membawanya dengan lembut agar tidak membangunkannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu lalu berjalan menuruni bukit setelah menggelindingkan seonggok batu yang merupakan tanda bahwa para ninja sudah boleh mengikutinya.

_Shinobi_ Konoha sejenak saling bertatapan sebelum mengangguk. Mereka pun mengikuti sang Mori yang berada jauh di depan. Mereka menepati bahwa selama perjalanan mereka akan menjaga jarak… dan sama sekali tidak menyadari siapa yang berada di kedua lengan pemuda tersebut.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

_Chapter_ keempat! X3

Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Arashi karena kenangan akan Naruto tertera jelas di sana. Tim Konoha pun akhirnya bertemu dengan Arashi tanpa mengetahui bahwa target yang menjadi incaran misi mereka ada bersama sang Mori. Bagaimana reaksi mereka begitu mendapati Sasuke ada di gubuk yang sama? Nantikan _chapter_ selanjutnya~

_Still mind giving me reviews? As usual, flames are waste!_ ^^

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	5. 5th chance: To Hold You

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Chances © Kyou Kionkitchee

**Pairing:** bisa SasuNaru maupun NaruSasu (tergantung intepretasi masing-masing)

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, semi-canon, **OOC**, _heavy themes, betrayal, banishing_, OC (**?**), _typo(s)_. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Find another story if you hate MxM. I've warned you!_

**Summary:** Sasuke mengetahui perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Namun sayang, sang Uzumaki telah tiada. Arashi membantu Sasuke mengobati lukanya hingga sembuh total, dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Arashi karena kenangan akan Naruto tertera jelas di sana. Tim Konoha pun akhirnya bertemu dengan Arashi tanpa mengetahui bahwa target yang menjadi incaran misi mereka ada bersama sang Mori. Bagaimana reaksi mereka begitu mendapati Sasuke ada di gubuk yang sama?

**A/N:** Misteri mulai terkuak. Enjoy~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Sasuke masih polos. Ia bisa berpihak pada kegelapan jika kebencian menguasainya. Kalau sudah begitu, apa kau akan terus mempertahankan tekadmu?"_

"_Aku akan menyelamatkan Sasuke tanpa harus membunuhnya!"_

"_Naif. Suatu saat nanti, seorang shinobi akan didesak oleh pilihan. Apa kau akan tetap menolongnya tanpa membunuhnya?"_

"_Ya! Itulah yang akan kulakukan!"_

"… _Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?"_

"_Setidaknya, aku menganggapnya sebagai saudara melebihi dirimu!"_

"_Kalau begitu, akan kuberikan sedikit padamu. Kuharap, kau tak perlu menggunakannya."_

"_AP—"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chances**

**5****th**** chance: To Hold You**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Suara hutan kembali pada orkestra mengerikan saat badai menyerang. Menghantam pepohonan yang tampak saling mengaitkan rantingnya; menyembur hawa dingin ketika dedaunan menari secara liar; serta menerbangkan kematian setelah habis melahap nyawa. Tentunya, air bah menemani tanpa diminta mengetahui bahwa tujuan utama angin adalah menyebarkannya. Dari semua yang hancur, gubuk sederhana dan ladang penuh buah dan sayuran bertahan dengan kuat. Seakan apapun tak bisa melenyapkannya; seakan tiada yang mampu menghempasnya, mereka kokoh berdiri sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hal itu terbukti dari cahaya yang bersinar di balik tirai jerami berlapis _chakra_ misterius entah milik siapa… yang kini ditempati oleh beberapa manusia yang berlindung di dalamnya.

"Fuh! Untunglah kita sampai tepat sebelum badai tiba!" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkilau bagai mangkuk berseru lega setelah mendudukkan diri di lantai _tatami_.

"Bukannya kau seharusnya senang karena bisa latihan di dalam badai?" sindir Neji sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Lee cemberut. "Tadi 'kan aku memang berniat seperti itu tapi kalian sama sekali tidak berminat!" protesnya sambil melihat ke arah sang Hyuuga lalu ke tiga temannya. "Lagipula, kita punya masalah yang lebih penting dari sekedar latihan," tambahnya setelah menghela napas berat dan menatap sang Mori. Neji melakukan hal yang sama, diikuti oleh Shino dan Chouji, sementara Kiba memang dari awal terus menatap pemuda itu.

Arashi sedang menuangkan teh sejumlah 'tamu'nya seraya berkata, "Kalian tidak akan dapat apa-apa hanya dengan memandangku, _Shinobi_ Konoha." Ia lalu menyodorkan minuman tersebut ke arah mereka, dan kemudian mengambil buku tebal yang belum selesai dibaca. "Silakan yang ingin minum. Tidak beracun, tenang saja," tambahnya seraya membaca.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang mengambil minuman hijau tersebut. Mereka lebih berkonsentrasi pada sosok pemuda berambut merah itu karena dugaan sang Inuzuka yang mengatakan bahwa Mori adalah Naruto. Benar, hanya dengan memandangnya saja, mereka takkan mendapatkan jawaban. Oleh karena itu, Kiba memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa ada bau Naruto di tubuhmu kalau kau bukan dia?"

Sang Mori tak langsung menjawab. Malahan, pemuda itu membaca dulu beberapa kalimat dan memahami artinya. Setelah itu, ia baru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap si penanya. "Baju ini milik Naruto, dan ia selalu memakainya bahkan hingga butut. Sekarang, baju ini jadi milikku karena Naruto tak lagi di sini," jelasnya.

"Jadi Naruto pernah ada di sini! Di mana dia sekarang? Tolong katakan!" Tidak seperti dirinya yang baru, Kiba terdengar antusias seperti saat sebelum sang Uzumaki meninggalkan desa. Pemuda itu memang bersemangat jika sudah mendengar kabar mengenai sang sahabat.

Kembali membaca buku, Arashi membalas tenang, "Kenapa harus kukatakan padamu? Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya, ingat?" Jemarinya membalik halaman yang sudah selesai ia baca.

"Tapi—"

"Kiba," potong Shino, "tenanglah sedikit. Percuma kau memaksanya kalau ia bersikukuh seperti itu," ujarnya. Sang Inuzuka menatap sang Aburame; menyiratkan protes yang tidak dilontarkannya. "Aku tahu kau ingin sekali bertemu Naruto tapi bersabarlah hingga dia bersedia memberitahukanmu,"

Arashi tertawa kecil yang terasa hampa. "Dan apa yang bisa membuatku bersedia memberitahunya?" sindirnya. "Apa _nilai_ kalian sehingga bisa merubah keputusanku?"

"Kami adalah teman Naruto, dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa itu tidak cukup?" Chouji menyahuti sang Mori. Bunyi buku ditutup dengan kasar terdengar jelas meskipun badai mengaum bagai singa kelaparan di luar sana. Setelah itu, untuk beberapa saat, keheningan mengambil alih ruang yang ditempati. Akimichi muda itu berasumsi bahwa lelaki di depannya merasa marah karena perkataannya tadi.

"Teman? Kalian yakin bukan fraksi yang ikut mendukung pengasingan saudaraku?" ketus Arashi seakan mendengar sesuatu yang mengganjal di telinganya.

Kiba terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan lelaki itu. Naruto pergi meninggalkan desa karena kemauannya sendiri, tapi kenapa pemuda itu mengatakannya sebagai pengasingan? Pertanyaan yang sama bermain dalam otak keempat pemuda lainnya sebelum mereka sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan desa karena tidak dipilih menjadi _Hokage_… Itu salah.

Naruto _diminta_ pergi meninggalkan desa karena alasan lain… Itu yang lebih masuk akal.

"Jadi… Naruto…" Kiba tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena ia benar-benar tak tahu harus melanjutkan apa. "Sial…!" Ia hanya bisa mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari keganjilan dalam hal tersebut? Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa para tetua Konoha belum menerima Naruto seutuhnya? Kami-sama… seandainya waktu bisa diulang kembali…

Lelaki yang mengaku sebagai saudara sang Uzumaki itu menatap pemuda bertato segitiga itu dengan lekat. Dari tundukan kepalanya, ia bisa mengetahui seberapa besar penyesalan yang berpendar. Karena itulah, ia menghela napas panjang. Kalau ia tahu kematian Naruto akan berdampak seperti ini, maka ia tidak akan berkata seolah mengenalnya…

_Setelah Sasuke, sekarang yang lainnya… apa perlu satu desa tersesat secara _sengaja _di hutan ini? Bagaimana, _Hutan Tersayang_?_

Petir menyambar di kejauhan, dan merupakan balasan yang cukup jelas bagi sang Mori. Meski menggerutu, pemuda itu akhirnya mengalah dan memutuskan untuk _menghibur_ mereka yang memang merindukan Naruto.

"Anak itu pernah bilang bahwa ada beberapa teman yang sering diajaknya berbuat usil sewaktu di akademi. Salah satunya adalah penggila anjing yang bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya. Itu Kau, benar?" tanyanya pada Kiba.

Sang Inuzuka mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk ragu. Ia tak tahu kalau Naruto akan menceritakan dirinya.

Tersenyum tipis, Arashi melanjutkan. "Kemudian ada juga yang selalu membawa keripik kentang untuk dimakan sendiri, dan orang itu mempunyai tato kincir di pipinya," Ia menatap Chouji, "itu Kau, benar?"

Sang Akimichi balas tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. Ia senang mendengar Naruto masih mengingatnya.

"Dan seorang lagi," Mori meneruskan, "anak itu bilang kalau teman usilnya yang terakhir adalah penggerutu yang selalu terlihat mengantuk. Katanya, orang itu sekarang menjadi pemimpin desa. Apa benar?" tanyanya. Arashi mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukan dari mereka sebelum kembali berkata, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Sang Hyuuga memicingkan matanya karena sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin curiga. "'Baguslah kalau begitu'? Anda berkata seakan lega mendengarnya, Mori-san. Boleh saya tahu kenapa?" tantangnya secara tersembunyi. Yang bersangkutan meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali mengambil bukunya. Neji terus menatapnya tajam seolah meminta penjelasan akan kenihilannya.

"Kau… Naruto pernah bercerita tentang lawan tandingnya saat ujian _Chuunin_ dulu. Pemuda bermata putih dengan rambut panjang coklat," ucap Arashi mengalihkan kecurigaan sang Hyuuga. "Naruto bilang orang itu selalu menginginkan jawaban atas semua yang terjadi, dan akan berhenti setelah mengetahui bahwa semua dikendalikan oleh takdir. Apa kau masih seperti itu, Neji-kun?" tanyanya tanpa maksud buruk.

"Takdir memang tidak bisa diubah sekeras apapun meronta, Mori-san!" geram Neji dengan suara tertahan.

"Tidak ada maksud menghina, Neji-kun. Aku hanya mengucapkan kembali apa yang pernah Naruto katakan," sahut Arashi kalem. Ia menatap pemuda berpakaian serba hijau di sebelah sang Hyuuga. "Dan kau pasti Rock Lee yang pernah menjadi saingannya dalam memperebutkan cinta gadis bernama Sakura, benar?" tanyanya.

Lee mengangguk antusias. "Itu benar sekali! Tapi kami selalu kalah dari Sasuke-kun yang disukai Sakura-san! Sayang sekali!" serunya sambil mengepalkan tangan dan mengacungkannya ke udara, membuat sang Mori tertawa kecil.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu," _Tetap sama…_

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa Naruto mengatakan sesuatu tentang diriku atau dia sudah lupa?" Tiba-tiba Shino bertanya dengan nada serius. Ia tak suka jika mendapati sang Uzumaki lagi-lagi melupakannya seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali setelah tiga tahun.

Dan Arashi tertawa. "Kau benar-benar persis seperti apa yang diingatnya, Shino-kun! Dia selalu bilang kalau kau adalah makhluk misterius yang membuatnya merinding. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa…" ucapnya sambil nyengir. Sang Aburame hanya mengangguk di tempat.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah lelaki penghuni hutan itu berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap bukunya sejenak sebelum menutupnya untuk kedua kali lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah _buffet_. Arashi hendak mengambil pigura berhiaskan bunga, namun, ia mendapatkan nihil. Sepertinya benda tersebut sudah berada di tangan sang Uchiha yang ditidurkan di ruangan sebelah.

_Sasuke harus menghentikan kebiasaannya itu! Kalau sampai foto itu rusak, akan ku—_

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi ribut karena kemunculan seseorang yang tak terduga. Sang Uchiha, yang baru saja diperingatkan oleh Arashi dalam benaknya, berdiri di depan pintu geser yang menghadap ke kelima _shinobi_ Konoha—yang sangat terkejut. Sang Mori mendecak pelan.

"… Uchiha…" Neji mengambil _kunai_-nya, diikuti oleh Shino dan Chouji sementara Lee bersiap dengan _taijutsu_-nya dan Kiba bersiaga dengan Akamaru. Suasana benar-benar menjadi tegang. Namun, seolah tak mempedulikan apa-apa, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu mulai melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. Otomatis, tiga _kunai_ langsung berada tepat di depan leher dan jantungnya, dan dua orang tanpa benda tajam tersebut berdiri di belakangnya. Intinya, Sasuke terkepung dengan nyawa yang bisa melayang kapan saja.

"Mencoba melawan, maka kau akan mati," ancam sang Hyuuga dengan nada rendah.

Sasuke tak membalas apa-apa—bahkan, melihat ke arah mereka pun tidak. Pemuda itu terus menatap ke lantai _tatami_ sebelum memanggil lelaki yang masih berdiri di depan _buffet_.

"Arashi, aku ingin ke tempatnya…"

Yang dipanggil membalikkan badan lalu bersandar pada _buffet_. "Di tengah badai begini? Kau bisa mati," balasnya tenang.

"Mori-san, kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa ada di tempatmu?" heran Lee yang masih dalam posisinya. Sayang, pertanyaan itu belum sempat terjawab karena Arashi kembali berbincang dengan sang Uchiha.

"Dan Sasuke, kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana dengan senjata ninja terarah padamu, 'kan? Bagaimana sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menyelipkan nada mengejek ketika menanyakan itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai a la rubah yang tak disadari siapapun.

Sang Uchiha mengangkat kepalanya sedikit seraya membalas, "Hn." Lalu meraih tangan Neji untuk berniat menusukkan _kunai_ tersebut ke lehernya sendiri.

"Apa—"

**TRANG! TRANG!**

Dalam sekejap mata, Arashi berada di belakang Sasuke dan telah merebut senjata Neji serta melumpuhkan kedua senjata lainnya. Kiba dan Lee yang tiba-tiba dibelakangi sangat terkejut mendapati gerakan super cepat dari petani itu. Tak urung, Neji yang direbut senjatanya, Shino, juga Chouji, merasakan hal yang sama.

Terlihat Arashi memegang _kunai_ yang ujungnya sudah sedikit melukai leher sang Uchiha sementara pemuda itu sendiri tetap pada kondisi tanpa emosi… yang malah mendidihkan otak sang Mori.

"Ingat yang kukatakan tentang menyakiti diri sendiri, Sasuke?" Ia berkata serendah mungkin, mengindikasikan bahwa ia sedang marah.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya seraya membalas, "Kau bisa mati."

Mendecak keras, Arashi menarik kerah kimono yang dikenakan sang Uchiha. "Kalau sudah mengerti, kenapa kau malah melakukannya, Brengsek!" tegurnya keras—membuat mereka yang mendengarnya tertegun. Namun, belum sempat menyuarakan pendapat, lelaki Mori itu sudah keburu melanjutkan. "Naruto tidak akan suka mengetahui kau yang seperti ini, kau dengar itu!"

Dan diam menyelimuti udara berbadai itu. Para _shinobi_ Konoha berkutat dengan pikiran akan kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di sana dan sang Mori sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget dengan keberadaannya, juga ketusan tadi yang mirip dengan Naruto. Mereka semakin bingung setelah mendengar bahwa lelaki itu mempertahankan diri dengan memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya bukanlah sang Uzumaki. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"… Bebas diburu maupun tersiksa di penjara sama sekali bukan masalah, karena Naruto tidak lagi ada di dunia."

Sesuatu menyentak jiwa mereka yang mendengarnya. Bagi para ninja Konoha, lirihan itu terdengar bagai halilintar yang menyambar dan menghanguskan segalanya, dan bagi Arashi, kalimat itu merupakan cambuk api yang takkan padam meskipun berjuta cara digunakan.

"… Mati sekarang ataupun nanti sudah tidak ada bedanya. Aku hanya ingin secepatnya bersama—" Sasuke tak mampu menyelesaikan lirihannya karena Arashi memukul titik vital di lehernya sehingga ia pingsan. Setelah terjatuh dalam pelukannya, sang Mori membopongnya lalu berjalan ke ruangan sebelah, meninggalkan kelima orang Konoha setelah memberikan mereka tatapan mengancam untuk tidak mengikutinya. Namun, para ninja tidak termakan oleh tatapan tajamnya melainkan mencoba mengikuti.

Pintu ruangan menutup sendirinya dengan keras dan rapat, mengurung kelima orang yang berusaha mengikuti Arashi di dalamnya. Mereka mencoba membuka bahkan mendobrak pintu tersebut, dan mencoba hanyalah tinggal mencoba. Pintu itu bagai terbuat dari baja yang tak tertembus apapun. Segala upaya yang mereka lakukan sama sekali tidak berguna, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu meskipun sambil terperangkap dalam tanda tanya besar dengan jumlah yang banyak.

Di ruangan sebelah, Arashi membaringkan Sasuke di atas _futon_ dengan lembut. Jemarinya mengusap pipi sang Uchiha seakan orang itu sangat berharga tetapi juga rapuh. Mata hijaunya menatap lekat wajah lelah sang pemuda dengan mendung menghalangi warna teduhnya. Hatinya sakit oleh sesuatu yang tercipta dari tangannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin memelukmu tapi bukan dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini…" lirihnya seraya menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke. "Bertahanlah, _Teme_… bertahanlah hingga aku bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padamu…" pintanya dengan mata terpejam erat. Kemarahan dalam dirinya mereda, tergantikan oleh kesedihan yang merasuk cepat bagai racun tak terdeteksi. Embun berkumpul di sudut matanya yang lalu menetes; membasahi pelupuk mata sang Uchiha.

"_Ore wa… koko ni iru… Sasuke…_" (1)

Petir menyambar sebuah pohon yang berada di samping gubuk itu, memperingatkan Arashi akan sesuatu yang tabu dan tak boleh dikatakan. Lelaki itu menghela napas sebelum menarik diri dari sang pemuda. Ia berjalan ke jendela dan menatap badai yang terjadi di luar dengan senyum sendu. Perlahan, matanya kembali memejam bersamaan dengan anggukan kepala. Ia mengerti kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Aku… masih harus menunggu, 'kan?" tanyanya tidak kepada siapapun. "Aku harus menunggu sampai dia benar-benar mengenaliku, begitu 'kan?"

Angin tetap pada massa terberatnya; mengirimkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sudah pasti balasannya.

"Seperti yang _nii-san_ bilang… semua ini memang berat…" lirihnya sangat pelan. Untuk sejenak, ia bersandar pada kaca jendela dalam diam. Pikirnya berkecamuk dan bertentangan dengan kata hatinya… hingga ia memutuskan sesuatu yang akan mengubah segalanya. "Satu saja permintaanku jika aku tak boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya…"

Hijau melihat air dan angin berputar di hadapannya. Kemudian, cipratan yang ditimbulkan menjadi keberanian bagi lelaki itu untuk meneruskan.

"Jangan biarkan Sasuke pergi dari sisiku lagi…"

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Naruto, kau pernah dibilang manis?" Arashi bertanya suatu hari pada remaja yang sedang mengelap keringatnya._

"_Hah? Apaan tuh! Memangnya ada laki-laki yang senang dibilang 'manis' oleh orang lain?" balas sang Uzumaki yang baru selesai memetik buah di ladang._

_Sang Mori nyengir jahil. "Walaupun tidak ada yang berkata begitu tapi kau memang pemuda menarik yang mempunyai hiasan kumis kucing pada kedua pipi yang lembut bagaikan madu~" godanya pada sang adik._

"_Nii-san! Jangan membuatku merinding!" seru Naruto yang merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri karena ketakutan. "Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, aku jadi ingat pada guruku yang mesum dulu!" tambahnya lagi sembari mengingat Jiraiya, dan ia menjadi ingin muntah setelah melakukannya._

"_Hanya becanda, Naru-chan~" ucap Arashi dengan nada tertentu pada omongannya. Pemuda itu berdiri dari istirahatnya lalu berjalan ke ladang untuk membantu adiknya. "Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran kalau ada yang berkata seperti itu padamu," lanjutnya sebelum mulai mencabuti rumput liar di sekitar tanaman._

_Naruto menatap kakak angkatnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis, sebelum kepalanya menunduk sedikit untuk menyembunyikan pipi yang memerah karena teringat sesuatu. Arashi tentunya takkan melewatkan tanda itu._

"_Aku tahu pasti ada 'kan, Naru-chan~" ucapnya sambil nyengir usil._

_Memutar bola mata, sang Uzumaki membalas, "Bukannya 'manis' sih tapi pernah ada yang bilang… eeto… suka padaku…"_

_Telinga sang Mori terangkat seperti rubah penasaran, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa yang seharusnya menjadi rubah di sana. "Siapa?"_

"_Eeto… Kakashi-sensei dan… uhm, Hinata-chan…" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Namun, wajahnya yang bersemu tak bertahan lama karena kesedihan langsung menyelimutinya. "Tapi sebetulnya… siapa yang akan menyukai monster sepertiku…" lirihnya sambil tersenyum pahit. Seketika, kepalanya merasakan sakit akibat sesuatu yang sepertinya dilempar sang Mori. "Nii—"_

"_Itu anggur yang kau tanam, Adikku yang manis~" cengir Arashi yang masih melempar-tangkap buah ungu dalam genggamannya, "dan sekali lagi kudengar kau menyebut dirimu monster, akan kupastikan futon-mu penuh dengan cairan anggur busuk sehingga membuatmu gatal-gatal~" tambahnya menyelipkan nada ancaman ketika mengatakannya._

_Dengan segera Naruto merinding membayangkan gatal-gatal yang akan menderanya. Kepala pirangnya akhirnya menggeleng kasar sebelum bersumpah, "Tidak akan lagi! Janji! Jangan gunakan anggurnya untuk membuatku gatal-gatal!" serunya._

_Arashi nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi. "Bagus!" Lelaki itu pun bersiap untuk melempar kembali butiran anggur di tangannya. "Terima ini dengan mulutmu, Naru-chan~"_

"_Aku bukan anjing, Nii-san!" protes Naruto. Namun, badannya bergerak sendiri untuk menangkap butiran anggur dengan mulutnya. Dan ketika hendak menangkap butir terakhir, sesuatu sudah keburu menggantikannya._

"_KYU—"_

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

"Benar juga," gumam Arashi yang masih menatap jendela, "ke mana makhluk itu beberapa hari ini?" herannya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang lebih berisik dari badai dari ruang satunya. Ia bergegas ke sana setelah yakin Sasuke masih tertidur. Sesampainya di sana, kelima ninja Konoha berada dalam kondisi siaga menghadapi sebuah makhluk yang pastinya tak asing di mata mereka. Dan Arashi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menghembuskan napas lelah sebelum mendekati makhluk tersebut.

"Mori-san, bahaya! Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya!" seru Lee memperingatkan. Lelaki yang ia peringatkan tidak mengindahkan perkataannya, melainkan memukul makhluk itu dengan keras tepat di kepala.

"Ke mana saja kau, Kyuu? Keluyuran seenaknya tanpa izin! Hukuman yang waktu itu ternyata belum cukup ya!" marah Arashi terhadap _hewan_ peliharaannya.

Kelima _shinobi_ Konoha seperti tidak mempunyai rasa terkejut lagi dan menerima mentah-mentah bahwa sang Mori mengenal makhluk tersebut. Mereka hanya ingin secepatnya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Seekor rubah berekor sembilan dengan ukuran tubuh yang lebih besar dari anjing milik Kiba terlihat menatap tajam sang Mori karena telah memukulnya. Rubah bernama Kyuu itu lalu mengibaskan bulunya sehingga derai hujan yang menerpanya membasahi Arashi yang balik menatapnya tajam.

"Dasar! Padahal kau manis waktu Naruto masih ada!" gerutu sang Mori yang dengan sigap mengambil handuk di dekat lemari dan mengeringkan dirinya sendiri lalu rubah itu. Ia tahu bahwa tak mungkin lagi tidak mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada ninja Konoha tapi ia menunggu mereka sendiri yang bertanya.

"_Anoo_…" Lee menunjuk rubah yang sedang dikeringkan sang Mori, "itu… _Kyuubi no Kitsune_, 'kan? Kenapa Mori-san bisa…" Ia tak tahu harus berkata _akrab_ atau bahkan _memelihara_ untuk menjabarkan hubungan mereka.

"Tidak salah lagi. Itu _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ yang pernah menyerang Konoha 20 tahun yang lalu!" Kiba berseru setelah Akamaru meyakinkannya, "hanya tidak ada _chakra_-nya, itu saja…" tambahnya. Shino dan Chouji yang ada di dekatnya memandang lekat sang rubah, tapi Neji bagai melubangi sang Mori dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Mori-san, kalau Anda tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, maka kami akan menganggap Anda sebagai pihak yang telah menyembunyikan Uzumaki Naruto dan membantu Uchiha Sasuke melarikan diri!" ancam Neji. "Ditambah dengan tuduhan mengendalikan _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ yang bisa mengancam keselamatan seluruh desa!" lanjutnya memberatkan sang Mori.

Arashi tidak menanggapinya secara langsung malah menyuruh Kyuu untuk menemani Sasuke di ruangan sebelah. Tentunya setelah memberi peringatan untuk tidak menyerang dan merusak apa-apa. _Hewan_ itu pun berlari ke tempat yang disebutkan setelah menjilati ujung jari sang Mori.

"Mulai dari mana ya…" gumamnya sambil berpikir.

"Bagaimana jika Anda menceritakan pertemuan pertama dengan Naruto?" Chouji menyarankan. Arashi mengangguk.

"Aku menemukannya di dalam hutan setelah menutupi ladang dengan pelindung. Kebetulan badai sedikit mereda sehingga aku bisa memindahkannya kemari dan memeriksa keadaannya. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana lukanya, 'kan? Yang pasti, tempo itu, dia sekarat. Aku mengobatinya sambil berdoa semoga semua belum terlambat, dan terkabul. Esok siangnya, Naruto siuman dan aku menunggu hingga dia pulih baru menanyakan kenapa ia bisa ada di sana," Arashi menghentikan ceritanya sejenak untuk menyeruput tehnya yang sudah mendingin. Ia pun melanjutkan.

"Naruto bilang dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa tersesat di hutan ini. Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa setelah memasuki hutan, tiba-tiba saja dia tak bisa menggunakan _chakra_ dan juga kenyataan bahwa siluman dalam dirinya bisa ada di hadapannya. Dia menceritakan bagaimana siluman itu mencabik-cabik tubuhnya kemudian pergi meninggalkannya yang disangka sudah mati. Dia pun pasrah jika memang mati di tempat itu,"

"Apakah Naruto—"

"Tidak, Kiba-kun," potong Arashi, "Naruto ternyata tidak menyerah dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar dengan sisa tenaganya… hingga aku menemukannya," jelasnya. "Anak itu pergi meninggalkan desa karena tetua di sana takut padanya. Itulah yang dikatakannya padaku,"

Shino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Takut?"

Arashi mengangguk, "Takut. Mereka takut padanya setelah dia mengatakan bahwa ia bisa berteman dengan Kyuu—atau yang kalian sebut _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ itu," dan wajahnya mulai menggelap. "Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan para tetua untuk mengasingkannya? Mereka mengancam Naruto dengan melibatkan kalian, teman-temannya di Konoha…" geramnya.

Kiba mengerutkan dahi lalu saling melihat dengan Akamaru. "Kami? Maksudnya?"

"Orang-orang penakut itu mengancam Naruto bahwa mereka akan mencabut status teman-temannya dari posisi apapun yang sudah diraih dan tidak mengizinkan mereka mengikuti misi selamanya… Bahkan, mereka mengancam akan memecat guru bernama Iruka dari pekerjaannya…" Arashi mengertakkan jari menahan amarah yang mulai merasukinya kembali.

"Omong kosong! Kenapa Naruto harus termakan ancaman sepele macam itu!" sanggah Neji tak percaya.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menatap sang Hyuuga, "Benar. Aku mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu," balasnya. "Namun, bagi Naruto, kalian adalah teman-teman yang disayanginya, dan ia tak ingin mengambil resiko Iruka kehilangan satu-satunya mata pencahariannya…" Ia tersenyum kecil, "Kalian mengerti, 'kan?"

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sudah jelas. Mereka memahami Naruto lebih dari pada sang Mori. Mereka tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan sang Uzumaki jika sudah berurusan dengan teman-temannya. Contohnya, Sasuke, yang mati-matian ingin ia selamatkan ketika semua sudah menyerah dan bermaksud membunuhnya. Pemikiran itu justru membuat mereka mengambil satu simpulan lagi.

"Apakah mungkin tetua Konoha takut Naruto akan menggunakan kekuatan _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dan mengabaikan segala perintah sebaliknya?" duga Kiba. "Maka dari itu, mereka harus mengeluarkan Naruto dari desa!" serunya memperkuat dugaan. Jemarinya sendiri sudah mengepal erat menahan amarah yang semakin memuncak. Akamaru menjilati pipinya agar kemarahan itu mereda.

Arashi menolehkan kepala untuk melihat badai yang sedikit mereda. "Itu juga yang kupikirkan. Naruto sudah salah dengan mempercayai Kyuu yang ternyata berbalik menyakitinya. Namun, beberapa hari setelah anak itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini, Kyuu datang dengan sendirinya. Awalnya, aku ingin sekali memukul siluman yang sudah menjadi hewan biasa itu dengan cangkul, tapi Naruto malah menghampirinya dan begitu kusadari, dia sudah tertawa geli karena bermain dengan Kyuu… Ya ampun…" ucapnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat pandangan 'cengok' dari kelima _shinobi_ di depannya.

"Jadi… Naruto…" Chouji masih belum mempercayai telinganya.

"Ya. Saudaraku tidak berhenti mempercayai Kyuu sehingga rubah itu balik mempercayainya dan memutuskan untuk menemaninya sampai ajal menjemput…" bagian akhir diucapkan Arashi dengan lirih. Neji tidak meluputkan hal itu.

"Naruto sekarang—"

"Ada di mana dia?" potong Kiba yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan sang Uzumaki. Kalau cerita itu benar, maka Naruto pasti ada di sekitar sini. Sayang, pemuda itu tidak mendengarkan dugaan sang Hyuuga sampai akhir.

Menggeleng, Arashi membalas, "Aku tidak ingin mempertemukannya dengan kalian…"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kami sudah meyakinkan Anda bahwa apapun yang terjadi Naruto-kun tetap teman kami?" protes Lee.

"Semua itu karena…" Neji menyahuti rekannya dengan berbicara dengan sang Mori, "Anda tidak ingin membuat kami lebih kecewa, benar?"

_Memang sulit menghadapi mereka yang sejenis dengan Uchiha…_

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja, kupikir kalian akan lebih baik tidak menemuinya…" balas Arashi, "kecuali kalian berjanji untuk tidak bersikap seperti Sasuke, baru akan kuberitahukan," tambahnya kemudian. Sesuai dugaan, mereka—kecuali Neji yang sudah mengerti—mengangguk. Ia pun menghembuskan napas berat sebelum memutuskan untuk bicara. "Ingat bukit yang kalian lewati siang tadi?"

"Bukit sewaktu Anda melarang kami mengikuti? Ya," Kiba mewakili rekan-rekannya.

"Naruto ada di sana. Menyambut matahari terbit untuk selamanya…"

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Nii-san, bertahanlah! Obatnya sudah kau minum 'kan?"_

_Arashi mengekeh pelan, "Sudah, Naruto. Tenang dan jangan cemaskan aku!" ucapnya menghibur saudaranya yang menatap dengan raut wajah seperti ingin menangis. "Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini, Naru-chan?" godanya kemudian._

_Naruto menjulurkan lidah. "Aku tidak cengeng! 'Kan wajar kalau aku khawatir! Nii-san menyembunyikan penyakit ini dariku!"_

_Sang Mori tersenyum lembut seraya berkata, "Ingat apa yang kukatakan tiga tahun lalu? Semua akan mati jika sudah waktunya, dan kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal alami seperti ini, Adikku tersayang,"_

_Urat kemarahan berkedut di pelipis sang Uzumaki. "Sekali lagi kudengar kau berkata mati, akan kulumuri futon serta baju-bajumu dengan cairan anggur dan akan kusembunyikan semua balsam dan racikan agar kau tak bisa menyembuhkan gatal-gatalmu!" ancamnya dengan nada rendah._

_Arashi tertawa lepas. "Kalau begitu aku bisa repot! Jangan-jangan futon ini juga sudah kau lumuri anggur lagi? Ya ampun…" curiganya sambil menunjuk kasur lantai yang sedang ditidurinya._

_Uzumaki muda itu mengangguk pasti, "Akan kulakukan jika Nii-san mengatakan itu lagi!"_

"_Naruto," panggil Arashi setelah diam beberapa saat, "gubuk beserta ladang ini akan menjadi milikmu setelah aku pergi—" ia melihat Naruto bangkit dan mengambil tiga ikat anggur segar untuk dihancurkan, "—WAA! Iya iya! Maksudku kau boleh tetap tinggal di sini sampai kapan pun kau mau!" gantinya cepat, yang bernapas lega setelah saudaranya meletakkan kembali anggur tersebut._

"_Tentu saja! Aku memang berniat begitu sejak awal! Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa meninggalkan Nii-san sendirian di sini?" tegas Naruto sambil melipat tangan serta memajukan bibir bawahnya seperti bocah ambekan. Arashi yang melihatnya harus menahan tawa karena sosok saudaranya itu memang manis dan menggemaskan. Namun, lelaki itu tahu sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dari penyakit turun temurun keluarganya, dan itu tidak akan lama lagi. Ia harus meninggalkan adik kesayangannya seorang diri… membuat hatinya serasa remuk oleh perasaan bersalah karena ada dua kondisi yang harus ia katakan pada sang Uzumaki._

"_Kau kuat, Naruto," ucapnya sambil menatap lurus bola biru sang pemuda dengan warna hijaunya. "Kau kuat dan aku tahu kau bisa bertahan dari semua musibah yang akan menimpamu. Hingga saatnya nanti kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau sayangi, kau akan terus bertambah kuat demi melindunginya," ujarnya lembut namun tegas di saat bersamaan._

_Naruto menatap kakak angkatnya sambil mengedipkan mata berulang-ulang seolah terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk meskipun tidak tahu apa itu. "Nii-san, apa yang sebetulnya mau kau katakan?" tanyanya ragu._

_Pemuda berambut merah memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membuka mata kembali dan menjelaskan semua pada sang Uzumaki. "Pertama, Naruto, kau akan menggantikanku menjaga hutan Midori no Garasu ini dan membuat perjanjian baru setelah menguburkanku di atas bukit yang menghadap langsung ke arah matahari terbit—" Arashi menaikkan telapak tangannya, memberitahu pemuda itu bahwa ia belum selesai, "—kedua, kau bisa meminta apa saja sebagai ganti menjaga hutan ini. Aku serius, apa saja!" yakinnya._

"_Maksud Nii-san apa sih? Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Lebih baik, Nii-san istirahat!" tegas Naruto yang tak ingin mendengar ucapan bagai perpisahan itu dari kakaknya. Arashi masih tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu perlahan mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Apa? tanya Naruto bingung._

"_Kalau kau ingin aku istirahat, aku minta peluk sampai tertidur, Naru-chan~" pinta Arashi manja._

_Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, "Kau sudah 22 tahun, Nii-san! Bukan bayi lagi!" protesnya menanggapi sikap sang kakak._

"_Sekali ini saja, Adikku yang manis~" pintanya lagi sambil menunjukkan raut wajah merajuk, "setelah sembuh nanti, aku tidak akan memintanya lagi~" tambahnya merayu. Dan meskipun mendengar suara decakan dari sang Uzumaki, pada akhirnya pemuda itu memeluknya._

"_Sekarang—"_

"_Aku tahu~" potong Arashi, "Aku akan istirahat~" janjinya. Naruto mengangguk._

"_Oyasumi, Nii-san,"_

"_Oyasumi, Naruto…"_

_Arashi tak pernah terbangun lagi._

**-.-.-Interval-.-.-**

"_Sesuai permintaanmu, Nii-san, aku mengistirahatkanmu di tempat yang bisa membuatmu melihat matahari terbit setiap hari…" Naruto berkata pada batu kosong di depannya, "tapi maafkan aku… aku tak bisa menggantikanmu menjaga hutan…" lanjutnya seraya menorehkan sesuatu pada permukaan kosong batu tersebut._

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**1010-0723**

"_Aku akan menjadi dirimu sebagai penjaga hutan…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "mulai hari ini, aku adalah Mori Arashi karena Uzumaki Naruto telah tiada untuk selamanya…"_

_Ia telah memohon pada hutan agar mengubah penampilannya seperti sang kakak, dan terus selamanya. Ia juga telah memohon satu harapan paling penting dalam hidupnya._

"_Hingga tiba saatnya aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, hari itu akan menjadi hari terakhirku sebagai Mori Arashi. Namun, aku akan tetap menjadi dirimu jika_ _aku tak menemukannya atau Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenaliku. Dan saat itulah, Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar akan mati."_

_Hutan mendukung keputusannya dan mendampinginya hingga sekarang… hingga kebohongan sedikit demi sedikit mengiris dan merobek jiwanya… membakarnya dengan api keputusasaan._

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

**TBC**

(1) "_Ore wa… koko ni iru… Sasuke…_" : "Aku ada di sini, Sasuke…"

_Chapter_ kelima! X3

Udah ketahuan jelas 'kan siapa Arashi itu? Selanjutnya tinggal siapakah Arashi yang asli? Bagaimana asal usulnya? Bagaimana ninja Konoha menanggapi kematian Naruto serta keberadaan Sasuke yang merupakan target dalam misi mereka. Akankah Sasuke mengenali bahwa Naruto adalah Arashi? Ataukah Sasuke akan pergi bersama _shinobi_ Konoha untuk kembali ke penjara? Nantikan _chapter_ selanjutnya~

_Btw_, Kyou minta saran ni. _Genre fanfic_ ini kan _Drama/Friendship_, mau dimasukin _Romance_ sekalian? Sertakan pendapat kalian ya~

_Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome! Flames will be used to light the trash!_ ^^

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	6. 6th chance: To Leave You

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Chances © Kyou Kionkitchee

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (bisa NaruSasu ataupun SasuNaru); hint AraNaru

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, semi-canon, **OOC**, _heavy themes, betrayal, banishing_, OC, _typo(s)_. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Find another story if you hate MxM. I've warned you!_

**Summary:** Arashi ternyata adalah Naruto. Namun, Sasuke dan yang lain tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu. Keberadaan Sasuke pun akhirnya diketahui oleh kelima ninja Konoha, dan ia terancam dibawa kembali ke penjara. Niatan itu sedikit terhenti oleh kenyataan palsu bahwa Naruto telah tiada… dan mereka bersikeras bahwa Arashi adalah Naruto. Bagaimana selanjutnya?

**A/N:** Masa lalu Arashi terkuak di sini. Dia dan keluarganya beserta penduduk desa _non-ninja_ bisa Kyou bilang sebagai OC Kyou sendiri meskipun nggak terlalu berpengaruh. Enjoy~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Heh! Namaku—"_

"_Aku tidak tertarik padamu! Sainganku adalah Uchiha yang di sana! Ayo bertarung!"_

_**-.-.-**_

"_Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku! Selamanya kau akan menjadi pecundang, Bodoh!"_

"_Jangan… meremehkanku!"_

_**-.-.-**_

"_Terima saja takdirmu yang akan kalah dariku, Uzumaki!"_

"_Sudah kubilang 'kan… aku pasti menang darimu…!"_

_**-.-.-**_

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut keripik kentangku yang terakhir!"_

"_K-kenapa dia yang dipilih Shikamaru?"_

_**-.-.-**_

"_Eeto… siapa ya?"_

"_Kau tidak mengenaliku, Naruto? Kau benar-benar tidak mengenali temanmu sendiri?"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chances**

**6****th**** chance: To Leave You**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Naruto ada di sana. Menyambut matahari terbit untuk selamanya…"_

Suasana hening setelah kalimat itu terlontar. Beberapa yang mendengar mempunyai persepsi yang sama, sementara sisanya, terpaku dan tak bisa berpikir.

"K-kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bilang tadi?" Kiba bertanya heran pada sang Mori. Namun, ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa suaranya terdengar bergetar. Tidak. Ia takkan mau percaya kalau suaranya memang bergetar. Kenapa harus terdengar begitu? Tidak ada yang salah dengan dugaannya, 'kan?

"Kiba…" Chouji ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun diurungkannya. Ia yakin pemuda penggila anjing di dekatnya itu mengerti implikasi makna yang dilontarkan tuan rumah. Dan ia sadar bahwa hal itu memang sulit dipercaya.

Kiba tak mengindahkan panggilan itu. Ia malah menatap sang ketua lalu berseru, "Setelah badai ini mereda, aku akan ke bukit yang tadi!" dan tidak peduli kalau pun tidak diperbolehkan. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Sang Hyuuga balik menatapnya lekat sebelum menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia mengerti bahwa percuma saja melarang sang Inuzuka setelah bertekad seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata sebelum membalas, "Kita akan ke sana setelah badai mereda,"

"YOOOOSH! AKHIRNYA KITA BISA BERTEMU DENGAN NARUTO-KUN!" Lee berapi-api mewakili kegembiraan rekannya yang lain. Pemuda Akimichi di sampingnya tersenyum memaklumi, sementara sang Aburame mengangguk pelan. Kiba mengepalkan tangan sembari menahan cengiran yang akan mekar di wajahnya dan Akamaru menggonggong sekali. Hanya Neji yang tetap memejamkan mata karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika kenyataan sudah terpampang di depan mata.

Arashi, yang memandang jauh ke arah hutan berbadai, hanya tersenyum tipis yang tidak disadari oleh siapapun. Ia tersenyum dalam pahit hati yang dirasakan, sementara pikirnya tak lagi ingin melakukan. Sayangnya, semua sudah terlambat. Ia tak bisa mundur lagi dan menghapus segalanya… tidak akan hilang masa lalu yang diciptakannya… tidak juga dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menemukan Sasuke terkapar sekarat di hutan Timur," Ia melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa diminta, "Kondisinya sangat parah, dan aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia sudah mati…" Arashi berhenti sejenak, lalu bergumam, "Dia hidup…"

"Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa dia. Namun, setelah dia menyebutkan namanya, aku panik…" lirihnya kemudian.

Neji memicingkan mata, "Maksud Anda karena dia adalah tahanan internasional?" duganya. Sang Mori menggeleng. "Lantas—"

"Karena dia adalah orang yang selama ini dicari saudaraku," potongnya pelan, "karena dia muncul di saat yang tidak diharapkan… di saat Naruto sudah…" Arashi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia yakin mereka, atau setidaknya, sang Hyuuga, mengerti. "Dia datang di saat aku sudah merelakan kepergian _otoutou_…"

Sang Inuzuka tertawa hambar. "Ucapanmu seakan kau tidak akan melihat Naruto lagi, Mori-san! T-tenang saja! B-bukankah kita akan segera bertemu dengannya?" serunya menenangkan. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan yang dilontarkan Shino—yang berdalih dengan menghembuskan napas lelah.

Pemuda penunggu hutan itu tidak menatap Kiba melainkan memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kau benar. Kita akan bertemu dengannya nanti," lirihnya pelan. Tak lama, ia merasa seperti ada yang memanggil. Arashi lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sebelum berlalu sepenuhnya, ia menoleh ke belakang seraya berkata, "Aku akan memeriksa kondisi Sasuke. Kalian tetap di sini dan berlakulah selayaknya tamu," dan ia pun pergi setelah yakin mereka tak mengikutinya.

Ruang tamu hanya hening sejenak sebelum sang Hyuuga berdiri untuk mencermati semua yang ada di sana. Ia akan menghilangkan keganjilan yang dirasakannya dengan menyelidiki sang Mori. Ia tidak takut kalau pemuda itu bermaksud menyerangnya nanti. Keluarga Hyuuga bukan pengecut yang akan begitu saja menuruti perintah orang!

"Neji?" Lee bingung dengan tindakan ketuanya yang mulai membuka lemari kecil tuan rumah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Menyelidikinya. Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" lugas Neji. Tangannya mengorek laci lemari yang hanya didiami beberapa kantung kecil berisi biji-bijian dan dedaunan. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah bahan untuk meracik obat. _Rupanya orang itu adalah medis… tapi manusia biasa…_ Dan Neji teringat dengan gerakan super cepat sang Mori ketika menahan dan melumpuhkan senjatanya. _Apa benar dia manusia biasa? Gerakannya itu bisa disetarakan dengan seorang Chuunin… Semua terlalu mencurigakan!_

"Menurut kalian, ada berapa _shinobi_ yang memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia biasa?" tanyanya pada keempat anggotanya.

"Maksudmu?" Lee bertanya balik. "Seperti membuang status mereka sebagai ninja dan menjadi manusia biasa untuk melupakan masa lalunya?"

Neji mengangguk. Ia mencurigai Mori sebagai mantan ninja yang keluar dari desanya sendiri. Entah untuk alasan apa, yang pasti, ia yakin bahwa pemuda itu bergerak bagai seorang _shinobi_ meskipun tidak diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan.

Shino tampak berpikir, "Banyak kemungkinan _shinobi_ membuang statusnya karena ingin lari dari masa lalunya, dan orang itu bukan pengecualian," sahutnya mengetahui maksud sang Hyuuga. "Memang aneh mengetahui bahwa ia hidup seorang diri di tengah hutan tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Bahkan, dia bisa menemukan Naruto… juga Uchiha…" lanjutnya, membuat Neji semakin yakin dengan kecurigaannya.

"Mungkinkah dia tipe pendeteksi seperti Shino dan Kiba?" tanya Chouji. "Tipe seperti mereka mudah menyembunyikan status sebagai _shinobi_," tambahnya.

"Mungkin saja begitu," balas sang Aburame, "hanya saja, tipe sepertinya lebih mengingatkanku pada seseorang…" Suasana kembali hening selama beberapa menit yang sepertinya tidak akan terpecah jika—

"Naruto…" lirih Kiba, "mengingatkanmu pada Naruto, 'kan?" Shino mengangguk, sementara Neji tertawa kecil.

"Siapa lagi yang memiliki jejak pendeteksi langka selain Naruto menurutmu!"

"Berantakan, tapi entah bagaimana dapat membuahkan hasil yang rapi. Seperti ketika dia dikirim ke hutan binatang tempat berlatih menjinakkan _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ bersama dengan _Jinchuuriki_ ekor delapan," Shino melanjutkan. Ia mengetahui hal itu setelah _Hokage_ kelima menceritakan alasannya tidak mengikutsertakan Naruto dalam pertempuran melawan Madara dan Kabuto. Namun, pada akhirnya, pesona sang Uzumaki memang tak bisa dilawan sehingga wanita itu malah mendukungnya bertempur.

"Teman-teman, aku menemukan sesuatu," Chouji tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan perapian dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Ia memperlihatkan benda dalam genggamannya, dan membuat keempat rekannya terkejut.

"Seperti… pecahan kaca…" gumam Neji, "di mana aku pernah melihatnya, ya?" pikirnya kemudian. Lee di sebelahnya mengangguk, "Aku juga sepertinya pernah melihatnya…"

"Bagaimana, Akamaru?" tanya Kiba setelah anjingnya mengendus pecahan kaca yang masih berada di tangan Chouji. Anjing itu menggonggong pelan seakan memberitahu sang majikan mengenai benda tersebut. "Eh? Bukan kaca?"

"Ini pecahan kristal," Shino menyahuti, "tepatnya, pecahan kristal yang berisikan _chakra_ Hokage pertama dan… kelima…" jelasnya kemudian.

Chouji memperhatikan benda berkilau dalam genggamannya. "Tapi kenapa bisa ada benda yang menyimpan _chakra_ di dalam hutan ini?" bingungnya, yang membuat sang Hyuuga menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Sebelumnya, apakah kalian menyadari bahwa rumah ini berlapiskan _chakra_? Tidakkah itu aneh karena hutan ini seharusnya kawasan _anti-chakra_?" curiga Neji sambil memandang sekitar. Keempat orang lainnya mengangguk. Mereka memang sepatutnya mencurigai sang Mori untuk hal ini.

Hidung Kiba mengendus sesuatu. "Tunggu… Ada satu _chakra_ lagi yang menempati pecahan itu," ucapnya sebelum melanjutkan, "… milik Naruto…"

Shino menghela napas, "Kini sudah jelas bahwa pecahan itu berasal dari kalung kristal yang dikenakan Naruto dan merupakan turunan dari _Hokage_ pertama dan kelima," ujarnya. "Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa kristal yang seharusnya melingkar di leher Naruto malah ada di perapian seakan hendak dibakar?" herannya.

"Karena kalung itu merupakan bukti bahwa Naruto pernah menjadi _shinobi_ desa Konoha, dan aku bermaksud melenyapkannya."

Arashi berdiri di depan pintu geser sambil bersandar santai. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam kelima ninja tidak sopan yang melanggar tata krama dan menggeledah rumahnya secara sembarangan. Tak urung, ia ingin tertawa saat mendapati wajah terkejut mereka yang seakan tidak menduga akan mendapatinya secepat itu.

"Mori-san, kami—"

"Kalian menyebut diri kalian ninja tapi sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku terus berada di balik pintu ini. Menggelikan!" potongnya sembari berjalan ke arah perapian. "Dan pecahan itu, aku hanya berhasil merebut satu bagian dari kalung saudaraku, kalau kalian ingin tahu," jelasnya yang kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan Chouji lalu membalikkan telapak tangannya hingga buiran kristal masuk ke dalam api yang membara.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya," Kiba bergumam, "Naruto?" hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menganggap pemuda itu sebagai sang Uzumaki.

Arashi menatapnya sendu sebelum berkata, "Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan saudaraku meskipun itu berarti harus membohongi dirimu, Kiba-kun?" Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Chouji lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar untuk membukanya. Angin dingin bertiup lumayan kencang tapi dengan kabar bahwa badai telah usai. Dedaunan lembab menerpa wajah sang Mori ketika ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ikuti aku."

_Shinobi_ Konoha bangkit menghampiri pemuda itu lalu mengikutinya yang mulai berjalan memasuki hutan. Mereka memandangi punggung sang Mori sambil tetap berpikir mengenai kemungkinan pemuda itu adalah sahabat mereka yang _menghilang_. Mereka tidak bisa menyerah setelah mendapati kesempatan langka seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto _harus_ kembali ke Konoha… atau itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Melewati lereng pertama, mereka mendapati gundukan di bukit atas. Arashi tidak mempercepat langkahnya, namun, beberapa dari _shinobi_ Konoha sudah tak sabar untuk segera sampai. Jadilah mereka mempercepat dan melebarkan langkah. Sesampainya di puncak bukit, mereka tak menemukan apa-apa. Tidak ada rumah maupun sesuatu seperti tempat persinggahan—tidak pula tenda ataupun sejenisnya… kecuali sebuah batu yang berhiaskan bunga Krisan.

Peraturan nomor 25 dunia ninja: _Seorang shinobi tidak boleh memperlihatkan emosinya saat menjalani misi_; terbukti sudah dilanggar.

Di depan batu, Kiba, Lee, dan Chouji membelalakkan mata mendapati tulisan yang terukir di atasnya. Meskipun bunga yang menutupinya sudah disingkirkan, tulisan itu sama sekali tidak berubah… sama sekali tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk tak percaya… sama sekali.

Neji dan Shino yang sampai kemudian hanya berdiri di belakang mereka sambil menatap datar batu tersebut. Yang mereka perhatikan adalah kristal yang menggantung di atasnya, yang hanya tinggal sebuah… milik Naruto.

"Di sinilah Naruto beristirahat," ucap Arashi sambil menatap sendu, "apa kalian akan tetap menganggapku sebagai dirinya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka karena benak tengah bermain dengan labirin ingatan… penolakan bahwa yang mereka simpulkan sama sekali tidak benar. Arashi bukan Naruto karena Naruto sudah tiada. Naruto bukan Arashi karena Arashi masih hidup. Semua ini adalah kenyataan yang menyebalkan. Mereka ingin bertemu Naruto, tapi yang ada hanya Arashi. Mereka tidak mengetahui Arashi, tapi Naruto tak ada untuk menggantikannya. Bagai terbalik, semua malah membuat semakin runyam.

"… Kata-kata terakhir Naruto," Neji bergumam sembari melirik sang Mori seolah meminta jawabannya.

_Oyasumi…_

Arashi hanya balas menatapnya sekilas sebelum berjalan menuruni bukit. Ia merasa tidak perlu menjawabnya. Biarkan itu menjadi kenangannya sendiri.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Kepada Naruto, lelaki yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri._

_Kupersembahkan padamu, pengakuanku._

"Jadi, Sasuke adalah buronan kalian…" Arashi menyimpulkan hal yang baru saja diberitahukan _shinobi_ Konoha. Pemuda yang tergeletak lemah di hutan Timur tempo itu ternyata adalah seorang kriminal kelas S yang melarikan diri dari penjara internasional. _Hokage_ Konoha pun memerintahkan lima orang _Top Shinobi_ seperti mereka untuk mencari dan menangkapnya agar dikembalikan ke Aliansi Desa Ninja.

"Benar, Mori-san, kami harus membawanya kembali," lugas Neji menatap serius lelaki di depannya.

"Bukankah hukumannya sudah cukup? Dari cerita kalian, lima tahun disiksa seperti itu sudah melebihi batas kemampuan manusia, bukan?" Arashi berusaha membela sang Uchiha. "Aku yakin bahwa setiap manusia berhak mendapatkan **kesempatan** kedua," ujarnya lagi.

Sejenak, Neji bertatapan dengan Shino, dan setelah pemuda Aburame itu mengangguk, ia menjelaskan. "Perbuatan Uchiha Sasuke di masa lalu bukanlah hal yang bisa semudah itu dimaafkan oleh Aliansi Desa Ninja. Dari pengkhianatan hingga berpihak pada musuh yang bermaksud mengendalikan dunia dengan perdamaian semu adalah hal yang tak termaafkan, ditambah lagi dengan pembunuhan terhadap salah satu tetua desa…" berhenti, Neji menghela napas berat, "bahkan terhadap Naruto…" Sang Hyuuga berharap kata-kata yang paling akhir diucapkan dapat membuat sang Mori mengerti.

Sayangnya, lelaki berambut merah itu lebih dari mengerti bagaimana perangai Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Namun, ia tidak dalam keadaan bisa mempertahankan pemuda itu… meskipun ia sangat ingin sang Uchiha tinggal bersamanya… meskipun ia sangat kesepian.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan untuknya?" Ternyata, Arashi memang tak bisa menyerah begitu saja. "Sasuke mantan _shinobi_ Konoha juga, 'kan? Apa tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya kembali ke desa itu tanpa harus disentuh oleh pihak Aliansi Desa Ninja?" tanyanya, berusaha agar tidak terdengar mendesak… yang bagi sang Hyuuga malah terdengar mencurigakan.

"Kenapa Anda begitu mencemaskannya, Mori-san? Bukankah Anda baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu?" sidik Neji. Hal yang dinyatakannya membuat perhatian keempat orang lainnya beralih.

Arashi mendecak. "Wajar kalau aku mencemaskannya!" protesnya. "Sasuke seumuran dengan Naruto, dan kalian membuatku merasa malu sebagai manusia karena membiarkan saudaraku disiksa begitu saja! Ke mana rasa kemanusiaan kalian?" serunya yang mulai meninggikan suara pertanda marah.

"Kami _shinobi_. Peraturan nomor 25 melarang kami untuk memperlihatkan emosi saat menjalani misi," Shino menyahuti dengan tenang, yang malah membuat lelaki bermata hijau itu mendengus sinis.

"Lalu sikap kalian yang tidak dewasa karena mengira diriku sebagai Naruto disebut apa? Kebetulan beremosi sesaat? Jangan membuatku tertawa!" seru Arashi lagi kali ini sambil berdiri dengan kasar. Ia hendak keluar dari ruang perapian dan menuju ke ruang tempat Sasuke masih berbaring ketika mendapati pemuda tersebut berdiri di depan pintu geser. "Sasu—"

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

"Sasuke-kun…" Lee sedikit terkejut mendapati pernyataan itu dari sang Uchiha. Ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa pemuda berharga diri tinggi itu akan dengan mudah menyerahkan diri pada mereka. Chouji pun demikian, meskipun itu adalah hal yang wajar, mengetahui bahwa matahari Konoha telah…

Pemuda yang rambut _raven_-nya telah jatuh semua sama sekali tidak menatap mereka sedikitpun, dan hal itu membuat sang Mori menarik bahunya.

"Kalau kau pergi bersama mereka dengan niatan mati, aku takkan membiarkanmu, Sasuke!" tegasnya dengan suara rendah.

Sasuke meliriknya dari sudut mata. "Bukan urusanmu," membuatnya merasakan pukulan telak di pipi.

"Kau pikir Naruto akan senang, hah!" raung Arashi yang kini bersiap untuk kembali memukulnya, namun ditahan oleh Shino.

"Mori-san," Neji menggantikan sang Aburame berbicara, "ada satu alasan lagi untuk kemungkinan para tetua Konoha takut pada Naruto," ia melihat Arashi berhenti, dan melanjutkan, "karena sudah tidak ada lagi Klan Uchiha yang bisa mengendalikan _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ setelah keturunan terakhir mereka berkhianat."

Alasan itu membuat mata Arashi dan Sasuke membulat lebar. Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya, terutama Sasuke.

"Hn. Tambah satu lagi alasanku…" lirih sang Uchiha sambil menyeringai pahit.

"Aku tidak setuju," Tiba-tiba Kiba membuka suara. Ia bangkit berdiri sembari menatap lekat _shinobi_ Konoha sebelum beralih ke sang Uchiha. "Kalau boleh berpendapat, aku tidak setuju membawa Sasuke kembali ke penjara," ucapnya lagi.

Shino membetulkan kacamatanya, "Kiba—"

"Biarkan saja dia di sini," potong sang Inuzuka, "toh _chakra_ tidak bisa digunakan di hutan ini, dan _sharingan_-nya pun tidak berguna! Apa lagi yang harus dikorbankannya?" gusarnya.

"Kiba, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak bersikap seperti _Genin_!" tegur Neji. "Kau tahu apa yang sudah—"

"Ini bukan untuknya!" tekan Kiba. "Ini demi Naruto!" serunya kemudian yang membuat mereka terkejut. Setelah beberapa saat hening, ia melanjutkan. "Selama ini Naruto tetap tidak menyerah tentang Sasuke—bahkan Mori-san pun bilang kalau Naruto masih menunggunya," –Arashi mengangguk— "dan setelah Sasuke berhasil sampai di tempat ini—tempat peristirahatan terakhir Naruto—apa kita harus merebutnya lagi? Tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua secara langsung; dibenci penduduk desa dalam waktu lama; dijadikan alat karena dalam tubuhnya ada siluman rubah; dikhianati sahabat terdekatnya; dan tidak berhasil menjadi _Hokage_—malah diasingkan karena ditakuti; apa kita harus melenyapkan mimpi Naruto sekali lagi dengan menjerumuskan Sasuke kembali ke dalam penjara?"

Terdiam. Semua terpaku mendengar penuturan itu.

Jemari Kiba mengepal erat. Kepalanya tertunduk oleh penyesalan dan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Ia memang bukan yang paling dekat dengan sang Uzumaki tapi ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika setiap mimpi yang diinginkan terebut dengan sempurna tanpa ada kemungkinan terkabul satu pun. Ia memperhatikan Naruto semenjak masih meremehkannya. Kemudian, ia dikejutkan oleh kemampuan sang Uzumaki yang mencengangkan dan membuatnya iri namun tanpa dengki. Baginya, Naruto adalah sosok sahabat yang tak tergantikan. Dari pemuda itu, ia belajar arti teman, keberadaan, bahkan hidup yang selama ini ia sepelekan. Ia ingin membalas budi yang diterimanya itu meskipun hanya sedikit. Ia ingin, paling tidak, mimpi Naruto terkabul meskipun setelah yang bersangkutan tiada.

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari misi ini!" serunya kemudian.

"Kiba!" Lee dan Chouji tak percaya, demikian pula dengan Shino yang matanya membelalak lebar.

"Berarti kegagalanmu sebagai seorang ninja," Neji menimpali dengan tenang seolah tak peduli. Sang Inuzuka menatapnya tajam.

"Setidaknya, aku tidak gagal sebagai manusia."

Dan suasana kembali hening dengan senja yang semakin larut. Kemelut yang dihadapi mereka masih dalam masa pelik sehingga dibutuhkan beberapa saat agar kembali mereda dan mereka dapat berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Di sela-sela itulah, terdengar lirihan embun yang terjatuh dari _zamrud_ hijau tuan rumah.

Arashi, masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu, menatap sang Inuzuka dengan wajah yang basah karena airmata. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah mendengar penuturan yang menyentuh hatinya itu. Ternyata ada… ternyata masih ada yang memikirkan Naruto sampai seperti itu selain sang Uchiha… Ia sungguh terharu.

"Terima kasih, Kiba-kun…" lirihnya, "Naruto pasti bahagia mendengarmu memikirkannya seperti itu… Terima kasih…" Embun tetap mengaliri pipinya dengan deras. Ia merasa bahagia untuk alasan yang sama… bahwa dirinya yang asli diakui keberadaannya. Kyuu, siluman rubah yang sudah menjadi rubah biasa, mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke kaki Arashi setelah lama berdiam di belakang sang Uchiha. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil sembari menepuk kepala penuh bulu Kyuu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke memperhatikan Arashi semenjak pemuda itu menitikkan airmata. Entah kenapa, hatinya berdesir dengan aneh seakan ada yang terlewatkan olehnya. Perasaannya memang melembut karena mengetahui bahwa ada yang peduli dengan Naruto setelah pengasingan biadab itu, namun ia merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan semua ini—tapi apa? Ia tak bisa menemukan titik terangnya, meskipun dasar hatinya memperingatkan agar ia cepat bertindak sebelum terlambat.

**Sebenarnya kau tahu, Sasuke-kun.**

_Eh? Apa yang barusan?_

**Aku tahu kau menyadarinya.**

Sasuke memandang sekeliling, namun tak mendapatkan sumber suara tersebut. Apa itu hanya dalam pikirannya? Atau memang ada yang bermaksud memberitahunya sesuatu? Apa? Ia merasakan kakinya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut, dan begitu mendapati Kyuu, ia memicingkan mata.

_Apa mungkin rubah ini…_

Sayangnya, suara itu tak terdengar lagi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Naruto, semua yang ada dalam buku ini adalah kenyataan. Meskipun kau tidak percaya, kebenaran akan datang padamu dengan sendirinya._

Arashi duduk di depan ladang dengan sebuah buku tipis di tangannya. Di belakang, Kyuu sedang beristirahat dan menjadi sandarannya yang nyaman. Mereka tengah _menikmati_ pagi yang dingin setelah keberangkatan para _shinobi_ Konoha… dan Sasuke… beberapa jam lalu.

Ya. Meskipun pembelaan Kiba sempat membuat runtuh pertahanan, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap membawa Sasuke kembali. Dan sesuai keinginan, Sasuke ikut tanpa perlawanan sehingga dirinya sama sekali tidak dipasangi alat apapun untuk mencegah hal tak diinginkan. Mereka sudah melihat bahwa sang Uchiha bukan lagi orang yang berbahaya, dan meskipun sakit, mereka berterimakasih atas efek yang ditimbulkan oleh kematian Naruto. Sebelum pergi, mereka berpamitan pada Arashi—yang memang terbiasa bangun pagi apalagi mengetahui bahwa ada tamu di rumahnya. Mereka berkata akan berkunjung lagi ke sana untuk menjenguk Naruto dan mungkin membawa banyak teman yang merindukan pemuda itu. Arashi tidak membalas apa-apa tapi memperhatikan sang Uchiha yang juga balik memperhatikannya. _Shinobi_ Konoha mengerti bahwa mereka membutuhkan waktu pribadi untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu di antara mereka. Oleh karena itu, mereka memberikan beberapa menit.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa, begitu pula dengan Arashi. Mereka hanya diam namun saling bertatapan… seakan ada sesuatu di baliknya yang tak mampu diwakilkan oleh sekedar kata-kata… seakan pesan tersirat itu dimengerti meski tanpa lontaran jelas dari pita suara. Pada akhirnya, yang dilakukan Arashi hanyalah memeluk sang Uchiha dengan lembut, dan pelukan itu pun dibalas dengan intensitas kelembutan yang sama oleh Sasuke. Mereka terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sehingga sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa percikan masa lalu membayang sekilas di antara mereka… yang bisa saja membangkitkan saklar yang sudah lama terkubur di dasar laut paling dalam.

Sang Mori tersenyum pahit. Sekarang sudah tidak berguna lagi. Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa tahu kebenaran… tanpa menyadari bahwa ia adalah Naruto. Kini, yang tersisa hanyalah ia yang selamanya akan menjadi Mori Arashi, dan Kyuu yang sudah memutuskan untuk menemaninya… lalu sebuah buku _pengakuan_ dari Mori Arashi yang asli. Ia pun membuka lembaran buku tersebut, dan membaca ulang kebenaran yang hingga sekarang masih sulit dipercayainya.

_Aku adalah keturunan dari klan Kamiki yang menguasai sebuah desa bernama Kamikakushi. Desa itu adalah desa penjahat yang tersembunyi karena mata pencaharian utama kami adalah mencuri, merampok, berjudi, bahkan membunuh. Kami adalah manusia terkutuk yang tidak diterima siapapun. Banyak yang berusaha menghancurkan kami dari mulai masyarakat biasa hingga ninja. Tidak ada yang berhasil. Kami tetap berjaya… hingga suatu musibah menimpa desa kami._

_Ada sebuah penyakit yang tidak diketahui nama dan penyebabnya menyerang. Satu per satu penduduk desa kami tewas hingga yang tersisa hanyalah aku dan keluargaku. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa yang sudah berbentuk kota mati itu. Namun sesuai dugaan, tidak ada yang mau menampung kami karena kami adalah penjahat meskipun semenjak wabah itu kami berhenti melakukan kejahatan. Tidak ada yang percaya keteguhan kami untuk berubah sehingga kami terlunta-lunta… dan sampailah di hutan ini._

_Sama sepertimu, Naruto, kami disambut oleh badai yang berkecamuk. Kami sudah pasrah akan mati ketika sebuah suara terdengar. Suara itu menuntun kami pada sebuah gubuk yang kau ketahui sebagai tempat tinggal selama ini, dan mempersilakan kami memakai barang-barang di sana untuk mengobati diri yang penuh luka. Entah harus berterima kasih pada siapa, yang jelas, kami bersyukur masih bisa hidup meskipun di tengah hutan._

_Kami akhirnya memulai hidup kami di sini; berladang dengan alam sekitar. Kami tidak lagi mencoba untuk melakukan kejahatan dalam bentuk apapun karena selain jalan keluar sangatlah jauh, kami sudah tidak mempunyai keinginan itu lagi. Mungkin kau bisa menyebut kami bertobat, karena penyakit yang menyerang desa kami sama sekali tidak hilang. Itu mendekam dalam diri kami hingga tousan meninggal dunia, dan disusul kaasan tak lama kemudian. Tinggallah aku dan adik perempuan yang kusayangi. Kau tahu, dia mirip denganmu: rambut pirang sebahu, mata biru pudar, hanya saja kulitnya putih. Tapi kalian sama-sama manis~_

_Nama adikku Neru, dan nama asliku adalah Tomo. Akhirnya kau tahu namaku, Naruto. Sudah lama aku ingin memberitahumu, hanya saja, kontrakku dengan hutan melarang hal itu. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu._

_Tak lama setelah tousan dan kaasan meninggal dunia, seorang pemuda datang ke gubuk mengaku bernama Mori Arashi. Dia mengaku sebagai hutan yang kami tempati, dan juga yang membimbing kami sewaktu tersesat. Ternyata, kami bukanlah tersesat. Kami memang sengaja dituntun memasuki hutan ini karena sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk bertahan. Kami ditolong oleh hutan ini. Aku tahu kau sulit mempercayainya tapi inilah yang terjadi. Arashi berkata bahwa siapapun yang telah kehilangan segalanya, akan diberi kesempatan kedua untuk memulai kembali. Dan dia memberikannya pada kami. Dia senang melihat kami yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya sehingga memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri dan berkunjung._

_Arashi bukan manusia. Dia adalah spirit yang tinggal dalam hutan dan menjadi perwakilan alam berbicara. Tapi dia baik hati dan perhatian. Dia mengerti mana yang membutuhkan pertolongan dan mana yang harus diberi pelajaran. Kau ingat obacchi dan kakek-nenek di desa dekat telaga? Mereka sama. Arashi memberi mereka kesempatan kedua setelah kehilangan segalanya. Semua penduduk di desa itu pun pernah merasakannya._

_Begitu pula denganmu, Saudaraku._

_Sebelumnya, akan kuberitahu mengapa aku mengaku bernama Mori Arashi. Hutan ini adalah hutan yang terkenal berbadai hebat dan tak bisa dihentikan secara sengaja oleh tangan siapapun. Hebatnya, tak pernah sekalipun hutan ini rusak, malahan, semakin sering badai, semakin asri pepohonan dan segala di dalamnya. Itu adalah salah satu kelebihan hutan ini—juga merupakan kelebihan Arashi. Dia mengatakan ingin beristirahat sejenak dalam mengatur hutan dan memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Tugas sehebat dan seberat itu tak mungkin kulakukan. Namun, Arashi berhasil meyakinkanku hingga membuatku setuju. Dia memberiku dua kondisi: pertama, menjalani tugas-tugasnya selama dia beristirahat; dan kedua, aku boleh meminta apa saja. Langsung saja aku memohon agar Neru disembuhkan dari penyakit terkutuk desa kami. Sayangnya, Arashi tak bisa mengabulkan hal itu karena Neru sama sekali tidak meminta untuk diselamatkan. Adikku bilang dia sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat… yang tak lama terkabul. Neru meninggal di antara bunga-bunga yang ditanamnya di atas bukit. Bunga Krisan-nya sangat indah sehingga membuatku menangis._

_Lagi-lagi, aku ditinggalkan. Walaupun aku tetap menggantikan Arashi menjaga hutan, aku merasa hampa. Arashi menyadari hal itu sehingga dia menawariku satu kesepakatan. Gantikan dirinya menjadi bagian dari hutan hingga tiba saatnya aku menemukan orang yang kusayangi seperti keluargaku sendiri. Aku bimbang karena aku tahu proses itu akan berjalan sangat lama. Di tengah kebimbangan itu, aku menemukanmu berpuluh tahun kemudian. Rupanya, Arashi sudah menyegel kesepakatan itu dan membuatku menjadi seperti dirinya; tidak bertambah tua dan sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku pun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain kecuali menjadi Mori Arashi yang sesungguhnya._

_Awal melihatmu, aku seperti tersambar petir. Bayangan Neru bercampur denganmu. Kalian berdua sangat suci dan indah bagaikan berlian yang tak pernah dikeluarkan dari kotaknya. Bukan berlebihan, tapi itulah yang terpancar dari auramu dan Neru. Padahal Arashi sudah menghapuskan seluruh _chakra_ yang masuk ke dalam hutan, namun, milikmu masih dengan lekat terpasang dan bersinar meskipun tertutupi oleh luka yang kau derita. Ketika itulah aku sadar bahwa kaulah orang yang dijanjikan Arashi. Kaulah yang akan menjadi saudara yang kusayangi… karena kau dan aku sama terlukanya… sama menderita._

_Satu rahasia saat aku menemukanmu: aku menangis._

_Mungkin kau akan tertawa membacanya, Naruto, tapi aku begitu terharu karena akhirnya bisa dipertemukan denganmu. Aku begitu bahagia karena akhirnya aku tidak sendiri lagi. Aku bisa melihat cahaya harapan di matamu, dan aku yakin kebahagiaan senantiasa berpendar di sana. Aku langsung menerimamu begitu saja tanpa peduli identitasmu karena aku bahagia. Kau datang dan membawa angin baru dalam hidupku. Kau datang karena kesempatan kedua yang diberikan oleh Arashi… tapi sesungguhnya Naruto, kau datang karena keajaiban yang diciptakan tanganmu sendiri. Meskipun telah kehilangan segalanya, kau tetap tidak menyerah dan berusaha menemukan arti hidupmu… itulah yang membuatku lebih bahagia lagi. Setelah sekian lama, aku bisa dengan lega berkata bahwa penebusan dosaku diterima. Kaulah cahaya yang mengabulkannya._

_Naruto, adikku yang manis, untuk semua yang terjadi padamu selama ini, aku minta maaf. Memang bukan aku atau Arashi yang menyebabkannya, tapi aku turut menyesal karena penderitaan harus kau rasakan selama bertahun-tahun. Kalau masih diberi kesempatan lain, aku ingin sekali menghajar sampai habis mereka yang membuatmu menderita. Aku ingin memberimu impian yang kau inginkan. Aku ingin memberimu semua bentuk kebahagiaan dalam hidup. Aku ingin memberimu seseorang yang paling kau sayangi._

_Aku tahu. Itu bukan aku. Itu dia 'kan, lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Matamu selalu melembut kalau membicarakannya, dan meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik bagimu, aku berdoa dari lubuk hatiku terdalam agar Sasuke datang dan menemanimu. Dari situlah aku memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan jika penyakit ini sudah menggerogoti hingga ke bagian paling vital dalam diriku. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan menjadi Mori Arashi. Dan akan kupastikan mimpimu terkabul._

_Aku, Kamiki Tomo, Mori Arashi generasi kedua. Inilah kebenaran di atas kenyataan. Tidak ada satupun kebohongan terangkai di dalamnya._

_Naruto, jika kau memang memutuskan untuk menjadi Mori Arashi dan menjaga hutan ini beserta isinya, keteguhan dan ketegaran hatimu akan berbalas dengan sendirinya. Meskipun dalam wujud yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya, semua akan bersatu dalam doa yang aku dan kau panjatkan. Percayalah._

_Aku menyayangimu, Saudaraku._

Naruto, yang kini dalam wujud Mori Arashi, menghela napas panjang seraya menyandarkan diri ke badan Kyuu yang penuh bulu. Ia menyamankan diri untuk sesaat sembari menutup buku _pengakuan_ saudaranya. "Aku juga tidak akan hidup kalau bukan karena dirimu, _Tomo-nii_…" lirihnya, "meskipun sudah sedikit terlambat mengatakannya, aku pun menyayangimu seperti saudaraku sendiri… _Arigatou_…" tambahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia merasakan Kyuu mengibas beberapa ekornya seakan memberitahu bahwa ia tak sendirian. "Untukmu juga, Kyuu… terima kasih…"

Angin sepoi berhembus membelai mereka berdua, dan untuk sejenak, waktu seakan terhenti. Keheningan yang tercipta pun menemani kala mereka mengistirahatkan diri. Dalam damai… dalam tenang… berharap rasa sepi segera pergi… berharap hati tak lagi tersakiti…

"Tapi, Kyuu," Pemuda itu berkata lagi, "aku tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa…" ia tak meneruskan kalimatnya setelah merasakan embun menggenangi matanya. Dengan sigap, ia menyingkirkan setitik air itu dari bola penglihatannya sebelum bisa terjatuh. Rubah yang menjadi sandaran menjilati wajah kecoklatannya dengan lembut. Naruto balas dengan mengelus dagu panjang sang rubah. Ia tahu ia harus bertahan… meskipun dalam kesendirian… meskipun tanpa Sasuke…

"… Naruto?"

Suara itu terdengar tidak asing di telinga sang Uzumaki yang sudah menjadi Mori Arashi. Begitu ia menoleh, ia mendapati seseorang yang selama ini selalu menempati ruang hatinya… tidak menyadari bahwa helaian merahnya perlahan memudar dan bola hijaunya perlahan berganti menjadi senada dengan langit di atas sana.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

_Chapter_ keenam! XDD

Sudah ketahuan asal usul Arashi dan kenapa Naruto bisa ada di hutan itu. Namun, bagaimana ninja Konoha bisa tersesat di dalamnya? Apakah _Mori Arashi_ (hutan berbadai) yang membimbing mereka atau ada hal lain? Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan hutan bersama mereka. Jadi, siapa yang muncul di bagian akhir? Jawabannya ada di _chapter_ terakhir! Nantikan ya~

_Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome! Flames will be used to light the trash!_ ^^

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	7. Last chance: To be With You

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Chances © Kyou Kionkitchee

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (bisa NaruSasu ataupun SasuNaru)

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, semi-canon, **OOC**, _heavy themes, betrayal, banishing_, OC, _typo(s)_. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Find another story if you hate MxM. I've warned you!_

**Summary:** Sasuke ikut Tim Konoha kembali, meninggalkan Arashi tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya pemuda itu adalah Naruto. Akan tetapi, ada seseorang yang memanggil Naruto di momen kesendiriannya. Siapakah dia?

**A/N:** Ini adalah _chapter_ terakhir. Yang berikutnya adalah epilog. Enjoy~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Biar saja mau disebut paling bodoh, aku tidak akan menyerah tentang Sasuke!"_

"_Hmph! Bahkan orang bodoh sepertimu pun mungkin bisa menciptakan keajaiban!"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chances**

**Last chance: To be With You**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tiada angin berhembus menerpa pepohonan. Dedaunan yang biasa menghiasi jarak pandang mata pun tak tampak menari. Semak yang berbisik sesamanya juga tak acuh… meninggalkan segala bentuk keceriaan yang menghangatkan suasana. Waktu seakan berhenti.

Langkah meringis di atas jalanan berbatu dan ampas daun yang mengering, menuju setitik cahaya yang masih juga bersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Tidak hanya berasal dari satu sumber, tetapi juga beberapa yang mempunyai tujuan sama; membentuk lingkaran yang menjaga sesuatu di tengahnya… seseorang yang menyebabkan keheningan tersebut.

_Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan kesukaanku adalah ramen!_

Sasuke melangkah seolah tanpa nyawa mendiami tubuhnya. Tidak lagi ia berpikir maupun mengingat apa-apa yang telah terjadi selama ini, namun _teringat_ dengan sendirinya. Seolah rekaman memori berjalan dengan otomatis; mengingatkannya akan kesalahan yang kerap diulanginya… dan tak bisa diperbaiki sekeras apa pun upaya yang dilakukan.

_Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang Hokage, dan suatu saat nanti, aku akan membuat semua penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku!_

Ia takkan mampu menghilangkan gema itu seumur hidupnya. Selamanya, ia akan terus dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan. Terus dan terus berulang hingga memakan seluruh kewarasannya, lalu gila… mati di atas tumpukan dosa yang tak berkesudahan. Ini adalah balasan yang setimpal. Ini adalah pembalasan yang manis dari apa saja yang membuatnya bernapas. Ini adalah caranya untuk dimaafkan meski ia yakin hal itu takkan pernah datang padanya.

_Naruto…_

Setiap langkahnya bernapaskan nama itu. Setiap gerakannya menghembuskan nama itu. Setiap helaan napasnya memendarkan nama itu. Tiap-tiap yang dilakukannya, semua menyerukan nama itu… sebagai pengingat… sebagai penanda… bahwa ia sudah terperangkap sungguh pun setelah ia mati… bahwa nama itu sudah memilikinya seutuhnya. Dan ia tak mempunyai niat sepercik pun untuk terlepas dari hal itu. Tidak sekali pun. Jika dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan kehadiran sang pemuda, maka itulah yang akan dipegang teguh olehnya. Jika dengan begitu Naruto bisa ada bersamanya…

**Kau memang pandai berbohong, Sasuke-kun.**

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk sedikit. Ia mengenali suara itu yang berbicara dengannya kemarin malam. Kedua bola oniksnya melirak-lirik ke segala arah dengan gerakan lambat. Namun, ia tak menemukan siapa yang berbicara itu.

**Aku melihatmu, Sasuke-kun, dan aku bisa menunjukkan diriku padamu jika aku mau.**

Memejamkan mata, sang Uchiha menghembuskan napas berat yang tak terdeteksi. Ia lalu bersikap seakan tidak mendengar suara itu. Bukan merasa kerepotan tetapi karena ia merasa dipermainkan. Bisa saja semua hanya ilusinya. Bisa saja semua hanya permainan salah satu dari ninja Konoha yang mengawasinya sambil berjalan itu—bahkan mereka berlima. Ia takkan termakan… ia takkan berpikir lagi.

**Wah, kalau begitu aku yang akan kerepotan. Aku membutuhkan kerja samamu untuk menolong saudaraku, Sasuke-kun.**

Kedua tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk menutup telinganya. Ia tak mau mendengar lagi…

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Lee bertanya setelah melihat sang pemuda melakukan hal demikian. Sayangnya, ia tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Neji memberinya tanda untuk tetap siaga; mengantisipasi hal mencurigakan yang mungkin saja hendak dilakukan tahanan itu.

**Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau menolak untuk menyadarinya? Padahal ada yang sangat membutuhkanmu di sana.**

Kepala pemuda yang bersangkutan mulai menggeleng pelan seakan tidak menerima keberadaan suara yang menggema dalam kepalanya. Ya. Ia memutuskan bahwa suara itu hanyalah suara pikirannya yang belum menerima kenyataan. Kalau ia tetap bersikeras, pasti suara itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Pasti suara itu—

**Aku bukan sekedar suara dalam kepala, Sasuke-kun. Aku nyata. Aku ada di sekitarmu. Buka matamu baik-baik dan perhatikan. Aku ada di sudut ruang yang kerap kau singkirkan.**

"… Hentikan…" desis Sasuke sambil menggeleng kasar.

"Sasuke-kun?" Lee tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya lagi. Memang ada yang aneh dengan sang Uchiha. Kecemasannya menarik perhatian keempat ninja lainnya.

**Aku akan berhenti setelah kau menyelesaikan urusanmu, Sasuke-kun.**

"Kubilang… hentikan…!" Sasuke semakin menggeleng kasar. Jemarinya kini menjambak erat rambut _raven_-nya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Kali ini Chouji yang bertanya.

**Semakin kau menolak, semakin kau merasa bahwa aku nyata. Kau takkan bisa melenyapkanku dari pikiranmu, Sasuke-kun.**

"Sasuke—"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMAKU, BRENGSEK!" seru Sasuke dengan mata terpejam erat dan dalam kondisi mencakar kepalanya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali menghancurkan siapa saja yang sudah membuatnya merasa frustasi seperti itu. Ia tak suka mendapati dirinya bisa dikendalikan semudah itu oleh sesuatu yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Ia takkan membiarkan dirinya dijadikan mainan lagi seperti yang pernah dilakukan Orochimaru dan Madara. Ia ingin menghilang!

"Sial… berhenti… berhenti menggangguku… brengsek…!" desisnya lagi; kini lututnya sudah menyentuh permukaan hutan yang berbatu dan dihiasi dedaunan kering. Jemarinya masih bertahan untuk meraih tengkorak kepalanya dengan menyakitkan… mewarnai kulitnya dengan cairan berwarna merah pekat yang mengalir di pelipis.

Shino menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang Uchiha; menghentikan tindakan tidak masuk akal pemuda itu. "Menyakiti diri sendiri tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, Sasuke." Namun, sang pemuda sama sekali tidak bergeming. Malahan, ia seperti membatu dalam kondisi seperti itu. Shino tak bisa menarik jemari itu dari tempatnya membenamkan kuku. Ia mendecak, "Kau ingat yang dikatakan Mori-san, 'kan?"

**Yep. Dengarkan kata-kata**_**ku**_**, Sasuke-kun~**

Seketika, Sasuke menghentakkan tirai matanya membuka. Ia merasa telah mendengar sesuatu yang janggal.

**Menyakiti diri sendiri hanya akan membuatmu mati, Sasuke-kun. Itu yang **_**ku**_**katakan, benar?**

Dan ia seperti mendengar suara itu berkata padanya sambil tersenyum geli. Sasuke menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencarinya, namun, tetap tidak tampak apa-apa. Ganti ia mendecak kesal karena merasa dipermainkan oleh sesuatu yang tak nyata.

"Oi, rencana macam apa yang ada di otakmu, Uchiha?" Neji bertanya ketus pada pemuda yang masih terlihat bermain dalam dunianya sendiri. "Percuma jika mencoba melawan dalam kondisi seperti itu, kau dengar?" kesalnya karena tidak dipedulikan.

**Sesuai yang terlihat, kau memang pandai membuat orang kesal ya, Sasuke-kun.**

Yang bersangkutan bangkit berdiri lalu mulai berjalan goyah menuju suara tersebut berasal. Ia berhasil menghentak tangan-tangan yang berusaha menghalanginya, lalu ia pun berlari menuju arah semula. Keempat ninja di belakangnya pun berlari mengikuti, kecuali satu yang berjalan dengan tenang bersama anjing kesayangannya. Pemuda terakhir itu memang tidak mau mengurusi jika sang tahanan bermaksud kabur dari mereka karena ia sudah bilang mengundurkan diri dari misi ini.

**Lebih dekat lagi, Sasuke-kun. Aku ada di tempat yang pertama kali terlintas dalam benakmu.**

Dan Sasuke berlari mengikuti instingnya. Ia kembali ke jalan awal, lalu membelok dan menghampar di depannya adalah tanjakan menuju bukit tempat Naruto dikebumikan. Ia berhenti. Para ninja di belakangnya pun berhenti. Semua menatap ke arah yang sama. Seolah ada sesuatu yang bermain dalam pikiran, mereka mulai mendaki bukit tersebut, dan waktu terasa berjalan begitu pelan karena apa yang mereka tuju bukanlah yang memanggil batin… melainkan sesuatu yang lebih abstrak lagi.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Chouji bingung. Lee menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti tapi… seperti ada yang menarikku ke sini…"

"Uchiha," panggil Neji pada pemuda di depannya, "apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Neji, sepertinya ia tak bisa mendengarmu," Shino menyahuti setelah melihat kondisi sang Uchiha yang menatap lurus tanpa alihan sedikit pun. _Mungkinkah ini berhubungan dengan Naruto?_ batinnya.

**Akhirnya… akhirnya kau bisa mendengarku.**

Sasuke dan keempat _shinobi_ Konoha sudah sampai di depan makam yang dihiasi sinar matahari. Di sana, kalung kristal _Hokage_ terlihat lepas dari gundukan batu pengganti nisan; bergulir menyentuh bunga Krisan di bawahnya, terus hingga menyentuh ujung kaki sang Uchiha. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil kalung tersebut dan menatap batu di depannya.

**Sadarilah, Sasuke-kun. Siapa yang selama beberapa hari ini merawatmu… menjagamu dengan penuh kasih sayang… dan siapa yang sebenarnya menemukanmu…**

Sang Uchiha pun mulai mengingat kembali. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir tentang semua hal yang terjadi selama ia di hutan ini… selama ia bersama Arashi.

"_Tidak sabaran ya, Kau ini! Setelah mengganti perbanmu, baru akan kujawab!"_

"_Lebih baik kau tidak memaksakan diri, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tidak mau terlihat lemah tapi bersabarlah sampai lukamu sembuh,"_

Kala itu, ia merasa tidak suka dengan orang yang dengan seenak hati menyuruhnya. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu, dan merupakan orang asing. Ia ingat betapa tangannya ingin memukul pemuda itu.

"_Siapa yang 'tidak tahu malu', Brengsek! Namaku Arashi!"_

Namun, yang selanjutnya terlontar dari mulut sang Mori adalah kalimat yang mengingatkannya akan Naruto. Ia tahu betul bahwa sang Uzumaki sering mengatainya 'brengsek'—bahkan, ia hapal dengan nada yang pemuda itu gunakan sewaktu menghinanya. Akan tetapi, ia merasa tidak boleh meleburkan Naruto dengan Arashi. Bagaimana pun ia memohon, mereka adalah pribadi yang berbeda. Ia harus tahu diri.

"_Oyasumi,"_

Samar-samar di batas kesadarannya tempo itu, ia merasa mendengar seseorang berbisik dengan lembut. Dengan nada yang pernah ia dengar sewaktu ibunda mengantarnya tidur dulu, mimpi akan Naruto membawanya ke alam lain, dan ia diingatkan akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang pemuda setelah tiga tahun berpisah. Padahal, sebelumnya ia hanya bermimpi tentang Itachi dan pengkhianatannya.

"_Gomenne…"_

Kemudian, sewaktu di tempat ia berdiri sekarang; di makam, yang mana ia tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis, ia masih bisa mendengar setitik penyesalan itu dari sang Mori. Saat itu, sempat terpikir olehnya pertanyaan 'mengapa' yang lalu ia lupakan. Apa Arashi menyesal telah membawanya menemui Naruto yang hanya tinggal nama? Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

"_Ini 'kan rumahku. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan tidur di luar?"_

Sahutan yang waktu itu dianggapnya bodoh justru semakin mengingatkannya akan pemuda yang telah hilang. Sebab, ia bepikir bahwa Naruto akan berkata seperti itu jika suatu hari nanti ia berkunjung dan menginap di rumahnya. Mimpi… semua itu takkan pernah terjadi… Naruto sudah tiada dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghidupkannya.

"_Oh, syukurlah!"_

Tidak. Tunggu dulu. Ia mengingat sesuatu setelah Arashi bertanya apakah lukanya masih terasa sakit sekali. Saat itu, ia menjawab 'tidak' dengan menggumamkan 'hn', dan pemuda berambut merah itu mengerti maksudnya. Bukankah itu sedikit mencurigakan? Sepanjang hidupnya, ia selalu disebut-sebut sebagai orang yang susah dimengerti, dan yang bisa memahami segala ucapan serta perbuatannya dengan jelas barulah satu orang… hanyalah seorang. Kenapa Arashi bisa memahaminya dengan mudah?

"_Naruto tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu, Sasuke__.__ Satu-satunya penyesalan dalam dirinya adalah bahwa ia tak bisa bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kali…"_

Ah, ia mengingat yang satu itu. Arashi mengucapkan kalimat itu bukan dengan nada 'yang mengerti' layaknya seorang kakak mengerti permasalahan adiknya, melainkan dengan nada 'yang mengalami'… seperti mengalaminya sendiri. Apa itu berhubungan dengan masa lalunya yang misterius? Ataukah sebenarnya—

**Sedikit lagi, Sasuke-kun. Galilah sedikit lagi.**

Suara itu kembali berkata padanya, dan Sasuke semakin mencurigai kenyataan yang terlihat. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin suara itu sampaikan padanya?

"_Atau kau mau ikut denganku mencari kayu bakar? Sesekali mengganti suasana tidak apa, 'kan? Cepat mandi dan ganti baju lalu kita pergi!"_

Sewaktu mengajaknya, Arashi tidak terdengar seperti pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Pemuda itu menjadi lebih terbuka dan ceria. Apa itu karena akhirnya ia diterima dengan tangan terbuka? Atau ada hal lain di baliknya? Ia ingat sempat menolak, namun, Arashi pura-pura tak mendengarnya dan malah menyuruhnya cepat. Ia juga sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya setuju begitu saja tanpa perlawanan berlebih. Begitu besarkah pengaruh orang asing tersebut?

"_Pasti Naru-chan akan senang mengetahui kau ada di sini…"_

Nenek di desa _non-shinobi_ mengatakan itu sambil melirik Arashi seolah yang akan senang adalah pemuda bermata hijau itu. Wajah sang nenek juga menjadi cerah ketika diberitahu bahwa ia akan tinggal bersama Arashi—bahkan berkata tidak perlu cemas meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri. Kenapa reaksinya seperti merujuk pada… Naruto sendiri?

"_Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini, Sasuke? Kau tidak lemah, tahu!"_

Lagi, ketika ia mengunjungi makam Naruto untuk ke sekian kali. Samar-samar ia mendengar Arashi mengucap kalimat itu padanya. Seolah ia mengenalnya dengan baik… seolah ia memahami seberapa kuat dirinya… seolah kesal karena temannya _menghilang_. Kenapa? Padahal mereka baru bertemu… padahal mereka asing satu sama lain! Kenapa ia seperti mengenalnya?

"_Dan Sasuke, kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana dengan senjata ninja terarah padamu, 'kan? Bagaimana sekarang?"_

Lalu saat ia terkepung oleh _kunai_ tajam milik _shinobi_ Konoha yang saat ini masih berada di belakangnya seperti peliharaan setia, Arashi bertanya seolah menyindir bahwa ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat itu, ia merasa sedang dihina olehnya… yang bagai terlontar dari mulut Naruto sendiri ketika pemuda itu menantangnya.

Kami-sama, ia harus segera menghentikan pikirannya yang mulai tidak logis itu.

**Jangan berhenti, Sasuke-kun! Sedikit lagi kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya!**

_Benarkah…?_ batin Sasuke yang kini berganti memandang matahari tanpa peduli bahwa ia bisa buta jika terus melihat terik sinarnya.

"_Ingat yang kukatakan tentang menyakiti diri sendiri, Sasuke? Kalau sudah mengerti, kenapa kau malah melakukannya, Brengsek! Naruto tidak akan suka mengetahui kau yang seperti ini, kau dengar itu!"_

Itu… kalimat yang diucapkan Arashi sewaktu ia ingin menghabisi diri sendiri dengan _kunai_ di tangan Neji. Namun, mengapa bisa terdengar seperti terlontar dari mulut Naruto? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"_Bertahanlah, Teme…"_

"_Ore wa… koko ni iru… Sasuke…"_

Malam berbadai, Arashi membuatnya pingsan. Ia pun bermimpi tentang Naruto… tentang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang menatapnya sendu seakan ingin memanggilnya namun tak bisa. Ia seperti ada dan tiada dalam celah kosong antara cahaya dan kegelapan… menunggu seseorang—dirinya menyadari keberadaannya.

"_Kalau kau pergi bersama mereka dengan niatan mati, aku takkan membiarkanmu, Sasuke!"_

Cukup… CUKUP!

Jangan ingatkan lagi tentang orang itu! Jangan ingatkan lagi tentang Naruto yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya! Sudah cukup…

Naruto sudah tiada, dan Sasuke harus menjalani sisa hukumannya. Ingatan akan seseorang yang berharga malah semakin membuatnya tak ingin kembali ke penjara. Ia tak butuh hal itu karena ia ingin segera menyusul sahabatnya. Ia tak butuh hidup di dunia lebih lama lagi.

**Benarkah kau berpikir begitu, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau yakin Naruto benar-benar sudah tiada? Apa kau yakin yang menyelamatkanmu di hari berbadai itu adalah **_**aku**_**?**

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya lagi dengan mata yang semakin membelalak. _Apa… maksudnya itu?_

**Aku sudah bilang, Sasuke-kun. Kau sebenarnya sudah menyadarinya. Hanya saja, logikamu menolak karena tidak mungkin orang mati bisa hidup lagi—yah, kalau bisa menggunakan jurus ninja sih mungkin saja.**

Ia menatap kalung kristal di tangannya. _Chakra_ yang ia rasakan hampir sama dengan yang menyelubungi gubuk itu. Padahal, awal ia menyentuhnya, kristal itu hanya terasa seperti Naruto, namun kini—

**Belum terlambat. Kau belum terlambat untuk menghadapinya. Raihlah sesuatu di dasar hatimu, Sasuke-kun, maka kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya.**

Jemari kiri sang Uchiha yang tidak memegang apa-apa bergerak untuk bersentuhan dengan letak jantung. Berdetak… berdetak dengan cepat… dan bersamaan dengan ritme yang ditimbulkan, ia mengingat kepingan terakhir dalam benaknya. Kepingan yang berisi airmata dari bola hijau Arashi setelah pemuda itu mendengar Kiba begitu memikirkan Naruto… kemudian, sikap rubah itu yang menunjukkan empati pada orang selain Naruto… dan pelukan terakhir sebelum ia pergi.

**Benar, Sasuke-kun. Itulah jawabannya.**

_Jadi…_

"Hei, Uchiha!" kesal Neji. "Apa yang kau rencanakan—"

"Bukan Naruto…" Sasuke melangkah mundur, "ini bukan makam Naruto…" Ekspresi campur aduk bermain di wajahnya, membuat yang melihat merasa bingung.

"Apa maksudnya ini bukan makam Naruto?" tanya Chouji.

Sang Hyuuga mengenggam bahu pemuda Uchiha. "Kalau kau tidak segera menjawabku—" Sayangnya, tahanan penjara internasional itu sudah keburu lari menuruni bukit. "KEJAR!" perintahnya pada keempat orang rekannya. Mereka pun berlari mengejar Sasuke yang seperti kesetanan. Larinya sangat cepat seakan mengejar sesuatu yang telah pergi menjauh dan tidak dapat diraih. Yang mereka ketahui adalah bahwa pemuda itu berlari menuju satu-satunya gubuk yang ada di sana… tempat Arashi berada.

"Hei, apa maksudmu tadi itu bukan makam Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?" Lee bertanya sambil lari. Baru ia yang menyamai gerakan sang Uchiha yang melebih normal itu. "Apa ada yang memindahkannya?" Dari belakang, Kiba mengekeh kecil lalu menyahuti, "Maksudnya yang dikubur di sana bukan Naruto, Lee!"

"Kalau bukan Naruto, lantas siapa?" tanya Chouji. Shino mendengus sembari menjawab pelan, "Kemungkinan terbesar adalah…"

Sasuke berhenti, tepat di pintu hutan dan di depan ladang sang Mori. Kelima _shinobi_ di belakangnya pun berhenti, dan mereka berenam mendapati pemandangan yang sama. Di sana, di teras gubuk yang dialiri _chakra_, tampak Arashi bersandar pada Kyuu yang menjilati wajahnya sementara jemari kecoklatannya mengelus dagu panjang hewan itu. Mereka terlihat seperti saling menghibur dengan pendaran keluarga yang begitu akrab… membuat sang Uchiha terpana dan melangkah mendekat.

"… Naruto?"

Dan perlahan mata Sasuke membulat lebar ketika Arashi menoleh ke arahnya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana sosok di depan sana berubah secara bertahap; dari warna merah yang menguning, hijau yang membiru… dan tiga garis cakar yang membentuk di pipi sang pemuda. Yang terpampang berikutnya adalah seseorang yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya… selalu disayanginya…

"Sasuke? Kenapa kembali…" Sosok itu menghentikan tanyanya setelah menyadari bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu memanggilnya dengan nama asli. Ia merasa Kyuu mengelus-eluskan kepala ke kakinya seperti ketika mantan siluman itu memperlakukan ia yang sebenarnya. Apakah itu berarti…

"Naruto…" Sasuke melangkah lambat seperti ditahan sesuatu yang membelenggu kakinya. Namun, ia harus segera ke sana. Ia harus segera ke tempat mataharinya berada. Ia harus ke sisi Naruto!

Arashi memang tak salah dengar. Pemuda Uchiha itu memanggilnya 'Naruto' yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah menyadari siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya… juga sebagai pertanda bahwa ia bisa berhenti berlaku sebagai Mori Arashi. Sasuke telah menyadarinya… Sasuke mengenalinya!

"Sasu—"

**BUAGH!**

Dengan telak, sebuah tinju menghantam pipi Naruto sehingga pemuda itu tersungkur dan nyaris membentur ujung tiang penyangga kalau Kyuu tidak menjadi bantalannya. Pelaku dari tindakan itu tak lain tak bukan adalah sang Uchiha sendiri yang dengan cepat berada di hadapannya.

"_Ittai na, Teme!_" (1)

"Kau…" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang memburu, "pantas mendapatkannya…" jemarinya masih mengertak keras oleh sesuatu yang tidak diketahui. Ia hanya merasa sangat marah… dan lega.

Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya. "_Yeah_, kurasa aku pantas mendapatkannya…" gumamnya sambil berdiri. Ia menghadap sang Uchiha yang masih terlihat marah dan bersiap memukulnya lagi. Sayangnya, kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dipukul karena sebagian besar dari apa yang terjadi bukanlah salahnya. Ia melakukannya karena HARUS… kesepakatan dengan hutan bukanlah hal main-main, dan ia bukan orang yang akan melanggarnya.

"Aku masih ingin memukulmu…" desis Sasuke yang menahan diri, "tapi percuma…"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, lakukan yang lain saja," ujarnya yang lalu memeluk sang Uchiha erat dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher pemuda yang belum membalas pelukannya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran setelah bola langitnya meneteskan embun dengan sempurna.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya kau mengenaliku, Teme…"

Tak bisa bertahan lebih lama, Sasuke menggenggam erat kain punggung sang Uzumaki dan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia benamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto sembari menumpahkan seluruh emosi terpendamnya.

"Dobe…"

**Benar, Sasuke-kun, Naruto masih hidup.**

Sementara kedua orang itu bercengkerama, kelima _shinobi_ yang menyaksikan termenung. Bukan karena sulit menerima perubahan Arashi menjadi Naruto, atau bahkan tentang pemuda itu yang berpelukan dengan Sasuke, melainkan posisi mereka sebagai ninja pemburu. Mereka bingung harus bagaimana menyikapi keadaan setelah ini. Sebagai buronan, Sasuke harus segera dikembalikan ke penjara internasional, namun, mengetahui Naruto masih hidup, sangat berat untuk melakukannya. Seperti yang Kiba katakan, apakah mereka sanggup memisahkan kedua orang itu lagi? Meskipun mereka memang nyaris melakukannya, mereka hanya setengah hati. Bagaimana sebaiknya?

"Ayo pulang, Akamaru!" seru Kiba mengajak anjingnya meninggalkan hutan. "Urusan kita sudah selesai~" Akamaru menggonggong setuju.

Shino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kiba," panggilnya pada sang Inuzuka yang terlihat mencurigakan, "apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu nyengir kuda sebelum membalas, "Aku akan mengatakan pada Shikamaru bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah mati. Itu saja~"

"Kiba…" Lee sedikit terkejut dengan kalimatnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ia berseru, "Yosh! Kita lakukan itu!" sambil meninju udara. Chouji yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengangguk puas. Ia yakin sahabatnya di Konoha akan mengerti maksudnya.

"Jelaskan, Kiba," Shino masih meminta penjelasan dari temannya sejak kecil itu. Ia melihat sang Inuzuka menghela napas panjang sebelum menjelaskan.

"Setelah kita keluar dari Suna, apa kalian tidak aneh mendapati hutan setelah gurun pasir yang panjang? Saat itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membimbing kita masuk ke dalamnya, dan ternyata, kita masuk ke hutan tempat aku latihan bersama tousan. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, hutan ini disebut sebagai hutan penebusan dosa. Hanya orang yang telah kehilangan segalanya dan ingin kesempatan kedualah yang bisa memasukinya. Waktu itu, aku bisa masuk bersama tousan dan Akamaru karena tousan pernah menolong seorang lelaki yang kelelahan, dan kalian tahu, dia mirip sekali dengan Mori-san. Mungkin saja beliau yang membimbing kita kemari,"

Neji bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak segera mengatakannya?"

Mendecak, Kiba membalas, "Aku berada dalam mode _diam_, kau lupa? Aku merasa mati setelah Naruto pergi karena aku tidak percaya ia tega meninggalkan desa. Tetapi, aku lebih merasa marah pada tetua sialan yang ternyata memang mengasingkannya!" geramnya. Sejenak, ia diam; memikirkan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. "Dan karena sekarang terbukti Naruto masih hidup dalam keadaan sehat, lalu bertemu dengan Sasuke yang memang kabur dari penjara untuk mencarinya, aku tidak akan menghancurkannya!" tegasnya—dibarengi oleh gonggongan Akamaru.

Chouji menyunggingkan cengiran lebar. "Setuju!" Lee pun demikian.

"Kau terdengar seperti menjodohkan mereka," gumam Shino. Kiba nyengir, "Kau juga tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain, 'kan?" Sang Aburame hanya menyeringai di balik tudung jaketnya.

Hyuuga muda yang mendengar semua reaksi itu menghela napas panjang. Ia menoleh ke arah dua pemuda yang masih saling menumpahkan perasaan mereka, lalu tersenyum tipis. _Mungkin ide itu bagus juga…_ batinnya. Namun, ia masih bingung bagaimana keluar dari hutan ini tanpa harus berjalan dan melakukan sebagainya dalam kurun waktu seminggu.

**Jika kau memohon untuk keluar dengan sungguh-sungguh, jalan akan terbuka dengan sendirinya.**

Neji mendengar suara dalam kepalanya. Ia mencari sumber suara itu, lalu menemukannya di sisi lain hutan yang menghadap ke gubuk. Seorang lelaki berbalut _kimono_ putih bercorak etnik, berambut merah panjang diikat tinggi, bermata hijau, dan berkulit putih pucat tersenyum padanya. Lelaki itu mengangguk sopan yang juga dibalas Neji dengan kesopanan yang sama. Sosok itu kemudian menunjuk ke suatu arah, dan sang Hyuuga mengerti. Ia pun berpaling ke rekan-rekannya.

"_Ikimashou_," ujarnya sambil berbalik. Keempat _shinobi_ lainnya mengangguk lalu mengikutinya… meninggalkan dua pemuda untuk menjalani hidup mereka yang baru.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Sasuke, kalau kau bisa ke masa lalu, apa yang akan kau ubah?"_

"… _Hn. Omong kosong."_

"_Hei, jawab saja!"_

"… _Kau?"_

"_Ckk, Teme! Aku yang nanya tahu! Tapi ya sudahlah. Akan kujawab. Kalau aku bisa ke masa lalu, aku tidak ingin mengubah apa-apa…"_

"… _Terus kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"_

"_Heeh… aku 'kan penasaran…"_

"… _Hn. Jawabanku sama."_

Karena pada akhirnya, mereka bersama; memulai kehidupan di kesempatan baru yang tercipta dari tangan mereka… seperti yang pernah _Mori_ katakan.

**END?**

(1) _Itai na, Teme!_: Sakit, Brengsek!

Masih ada _epilogue_ kayaknya. Nantikan minggu depan ya~

_Reviews? Flames are waste~_ ^^

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	8. Epilogue: To Love You

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Chances © Kyou Kionkitchee

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (bisa NaruSasu ataupun SasuNaru)

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, semi-canon, **OOC**, _heavy themes, betrayal, banishing_, **OC**, _typo(s)_. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Find another story if you hate MxM. I've warned you!_

**Summary:** Naruto menemukan Sasuke, dan Sasuke akhirnya menemukan Naruto. Mereka berada di perbatasan khayalan dan kenyataan, dan yang sesungguhnya terjadi adalah yang kedua.

**A/N:** Inilah epilog sekaligus bagian terakhir dari _Chances_! Kyou udah ganti _genre_-nya ya. _Enjoy~_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hokage keenam desa Konoha sedang mengisi jurnal harian ketika pintu kantornya diketuk. Setelah ia mempersilakan, kelima ninja yang dikirim untuk mengejar tahanan penjara internasional pun masuk.

"Jadi?" Ia bertanya sambil terus mengisi buku tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke sudah mati. Laporan selesai."

Tangannya berhenti bergerak—bahkan tubuhnya pun demikian. Ia tatap kelima orang di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"… Hah?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chances**

**Epilogue: To Love You**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Suasana di kantor Hokage sangatlah hening. Sang pemimpin menatap tajam kelima ninja di depannya, sementara mereka balas menatap dengan biasa. Lama baru Shikamaru membuka suara yang lebih kepada hembusan napas berat.

"Baiklah. Salah seorang dari kalian jelaskan padaku kenapa Uchiha Sasuke dibiarkan lepas?"

Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya, pria itu pasti memahami maksud ucapan mereka tadi. Bahkan, mungkin saja sang Nara juga sudah menyadari alasan di balik perbuatan itu. Namun, ia ingin mengetahuinya langsung.

"Kami bertemu Naruto," kata Neji, "di sebuah hutan tanpa _chakra_. Kami 'tersesat' di sana dan bertemu dengan Naruto yang mengubah dirinya menjadi orang lain. Kebetulan dia juga menemukan Sasuke sekarat di sana, lalu merawatnya," jelasnya kemudian.

Lelaki Nara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu alasannya?" tanyanya ragu meskipun terselip nada sindiran di dalamnya.

"Benar. Itu alasannya!" Chouji menyahuti dengan ceria. Ia tahu bahwa sahabat masa kecilnya itu mengerti hubungan yang tersimpan di balik penjelasan singkat Neji. Lee di sebelahnya mengangguk sambil menunjukkan pose _nice guy_.

"Tadinya kami ingin mengajaknya kembali, tetapi tidak jadi." Shino menimpali. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundak Kiba yang masih menunjukkan wajah tanpa emosinya. Sepertinya ia bermaksud memberitahu bahwa sudah saatnya pria muda itu kembali ke mode biasa.

Menyadari hal itu, Shikamaru melirik sang Inuzuka. "Kau sudah bisa berhenti menjadi pendiam, Kiba," ujarnya. "Ya ampun… sikap pemberontakmu memang sulit dihentikan kalau sudah menjadi… merepotkan…" tambahnya lalu menghela napas.

Kiba nyengir—sesuatu yang sudah lama tak dilihat sang Hokage. "Asal kau berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu mereka, aku akan berusaha kembali seperti semula!" ancamnya halus.

Tersenyum kecil, Shikamaru bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menatap ke luar jendela lalu berkata, "Sekedar kunjungan tidak apa, bukan? Lagipula, ada orang-orang yang merindukan anak itu,"

Kelima _shinobi_ yang mendengar menyunggingkan senyum khas mereka.

**_Akademi Konoha_**

Buku-buku berjatuhan dari tangan seorang lelaki yang terlihat semakin kurus. Lelaki tersebut mematung, berdiri terpaku menatap Kiba yang mendatanginya dan memberitahu kabar yang membuatnya seperti itu. Hanya saja, telinganya masih belum menangkap apa yang tadi diucapkan sang Inuzuka.

"Tolong ulangi lagi…"

"Aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan Naruto, Iruka-sensei! Dan kalau sensei ingin bertemu dengannya, kita bisa berangkat bersama!" seru Kiba lagi. Ia mengerti betapa guru itu merindukan anak rubahnya—jelas terlihat dari kondisinya yang menurun selama lima tahun ini.

Iruka tergagap membalas, "Na-Naruto… K-kau menemukan Naruto?" Embun menggenangi sudut matanya. "Benarkah itu… BENARKAH ITU?" Ia mencengkeram bahu sang Inuzuka seolah meminta balasan pasti dan bukan mimpi.

Kiba mengangguk. "Paling lambat, kita akan menemui Naruto seminggu lagi!" ujarnya meyakinkan.

Iruka tak pernah merasa bahwa waktu berjalan begitu lambat sembari menunggu seminggu ke depan.

**_Yamanaka Florist_**

"Kalian menemukan Naruto?" ragu Ino dengan mata membulat tak percaya.

Chouji mengangguk pasti. "Kemungkinan seminggu lagi kita akan mengunjunginya," ucapnya.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tiba-tiba Sai muncul dari balik pintu toko. "Pekerjaanku libur hingga dua minggu ke depan, dan aku memang ingin bertemu Naruto," tambahnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Lelaki Akimichi tersebut nyengir. "Naruto pasti akan senang bertemu dengan kalian! Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya, masih ada yang harus kuberitahu!" pamitnya kemudian. Namun, Ino menahan lengannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia sudah tahu? Dia ikut juga, 'kan?"

"Shikamaru sudah mengirim kabar ke Suna. Besok, kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya," balas Chouji.

**_Desa Suna_**

Gaara membaca surat yang baru saja sampai ke tangannya. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi, dan ketika ia selesai membaca, seulas senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Ia menatap Kankurou dan Temari bergantian sebelum berkata,

"Panggilkan Sakura."

Tak lama kemudian, gadis berambut merah muda muncul dari balik pintu kantor Kazekage. "Anda memanggilku, Kazekage-sama?" sapanya sopan.

Gaara masih memegang surat tersebut ketika membalas. "Berkemaslah. Kita akan ke Konoha besok pagi,"

Sakura mendengus, "Katakan padaku kenapa kita harus ke Konoha?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan Naruto."

Sang Haruno sukses terkejut.

**_Onsen di suatu tempat_**

Bunyi 'poof' terdengar dari arah belakang tempat seorang pria sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon yang menghadap tepat ke arah pemandian air panas wanita. Pria tersebut tengah mengerjakan proyek novelnya yang terbaru—yang tentunya berhubungan dengan wanita dan keseksiannya. Jangan tanya kenapa karena ia melakukan proyek itu sehubungan dengan kekecewaannya terhadap suatu peristiwa di masa lalu.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu, Pakkun,"

Makhluk yang datang dengan bunyi 'poof' itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku kemari setelah Akamaru menyampaikan berita penting, Kakashi," balas Pakkun.

Lelaki bermasker hitam itu tidak menoleh ke arah anjing tersebut—malah semakin tenggelam dalam dunia menulisnya. Pakkun yang mengerti pun mulai berjalan mendekati sang pria. Setelah dekat, ia letakkan jarinya yang mungil ke lutut sang Hatake.

"Baiklah," ucap Kakashi pada akhirnya, "berita apa yang kau bawa untukku?"

Menyeringai kecil, Pakkun membalas, "Mereka menemukan Naruto!"

Kakashi menghentikan laju penanya. Untuk sesaat, ia terdiam menatap tulisan yang baru ditoreh di kertas. Perlahan, ia tolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap anjing ninja tersebut, lalu memastikan. Tidak. Anjing itu tidak berbohong. Naruto sudah ditemukan. Naruto… benar-benar sudah ditemukan.

"Tambahan khusus untukmu, Naruto kini bersama Sasuke," Pakkun melanjutkan dengan cengiran khas anjingnya. Ia berharap Kakashi mengerti maksudnya—dan memang mengerti… untuk konteks lain.

"Mereka sudah mati?"

Otomatis, Pakkun mengigit lutut sang Hatake, dan lelaki itu sadar bahwa dugaannya salah. "Darimana pemikiran seperti itu, Kakashi?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu. "Yah, apapun bisa terjadi apalagi Sasuke selama ini berada di penjara. Mereka bersama bisa saja berarti kematian, bukan?" jelasnya santai. Namun, ia lalu tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Syukurlah dugaanku salah…"

Pakkun menepuk tangan Kakashi. "Kau terlalu banyak menulis cerita seperti Jiraiya…" Pria itu hanya meliriknya sejenak sebelum menutup buku.

"_Saa tte… kaeruka_?" (1)

Anjing ninja itu menggonggong menyetujui.

**_Pachinko Desa Iwa_**

Untuk ke sekian kali, wanita berbalut _kimono_ hijau kalah taruhan. Permainan _slot_, _mahjong_, kartu, dan sebagainya, tak pernah sekali pun ia menangkan. Julukan _Putri yang Selalu kalah_ memang melekat pada dirinya. Namun, ia tak pernah berhenti dan tidak ada niat untuk melakukannya.

"Tsunade-sama, saya rasa cukup untuk hari ini…" keluh Shizune kepada nonanya. Babi kecil yang berada dalam pelukannya mengeluarkan lirihan yang sama.

"Kau duluan saja! Aku masih ingin main!" kata Tsunade keras kepala. Jemarinya mulai memutar _slot_ sekali lagi.

"Tsunade-sama, kalau begini terus, Anda bisa—"

"**BINGO~ FLAT NUMBERS~"**

"Eh?" Tsunade dan Shizune sama-sama terkejut karena layar menunjukkan tiga angka yang sama. Baru kali itu Tsunade berhasil memenangkan taruhan, tapi justru hal itu malah membuat mereka memiliki prasangka yang tidak baik.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di Konoha?" cemas Shizune. Wanita di depannya hanya menatap layar dengan pandangan curiga.

"Shizune, segera periksa penginapan!" perintah Tsunade segera. Asistennya itu langsung mengangguk dan bergegas. Setelah Shizune pergi, wanita mantan Hokage itu terus menatap layar yang menunjukkan sederetan angka 7. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah hal ini ada hubungannya dengan bocah kesayangannya.

"Tsunade-sama! Ada surat dari Konoha!" seru Shizune setelah kembali. Firasat Tsunade nyaris tepat. Ia pun membuka surat tersebut.

_Yth, Tsunade-sama,_

_Kami mendapat kabar mengenai keberadaan Naruto. Tujuh hari dari sekarang, kami bermaksud mengunjunginya. Jika Anda berkenan, kami mengharapkan kedatangan Anda di Konoha secepatnya._

_Salam, Nara Shikamaru, Hokage keenam._

Seringai membentuk di wajah cucu Hokage pertama itu. _Hell yeah_, ia takkan melewatkannya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Matahari mulai terbenam. Hembusan angin sore pun terasa dingin menerpa dedaunan yang mengering. Lambaian cabang pohon lagi-lagi seperti penari dengan ragam balet yang menakjubkan. Jemari yang tumbuh pada pangkal dan ujung seolah mengajak apa pun di sekitarnya turut bergerak lembut dan berirama. Sementara mereka bergoyang, dua insan di bawahnya menikmati setiap garis pandang yang terpampang. Sesekali memejam mata, sesekali tersenyum simpul, lalu membaringkan diri untuk bersiap menyambut tahta malam.

Kelopak bunga Krisan bertebaran menghiasi langit kosong di atas. Tidak hanya satu rangkai, berpuluh sentuhan alam turut menyambung keindahan tersebut. Tumbuh di mana-mana, memenuhi senyuman yang tak pernah berhenti semenjak zaman dimulai. Di keempat arah mata angin, di keempat sisi dunia, di keempat puncak peradaban manusia, mereka berjasa. Bahkan, untuk ia yang tidak pernah merasakan kelembutan dari kehidupan, mereka menghiasi sela jemarinya. Mengundang tawa yang terdengar begitu bahagia.

"Tidak kusangka aku akan mendapatimu cocok dengan bunga, Sasuke!" seru Naruto sambil menahan perutnya yang kesakitan karena tertawa berlebihan.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau bisa bertahan dengan rahasiamu, Dobe!" ketus Sasuke sembari memainkan Krisan di tangannya.

Sang Uzumaki berpindah posisi ke kanan, di mana ia bisa langsung melihat sahabat tersayangnya. Tangannya menopang dagu yang tepat di atasnya tersungging cengiran lebar khas miliknya. "Mau ngambek sampai kapan, Teme? Pada akhirnya kau tahu juga, 'kan?"

Uchiha terakhir itu meliriknya tajam sebelum meletakkan bunga Krisan di atas perutnya. Jari tangan kirinya terjulur untuk kemudian menarik melar pipi mantan pembuat onar di Konoha itu.

"_Itatatata_! TEME—" (2)

"Kau pikir menyenangkan dibohongi seperti itu, Dobe? Pintar. Sejak kapan kau berani memperlakukanku seperti yang lain, Usuratonkachi? Belum tahu akibatnya ya," ancam Sasuke dengan seringai sinis di bibirnya. Ia pun memindahkan tubuhnya hingga Naruto terbaring di bawahnya.

"_Eeto_… Sasuke?" Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. "Sepertinya posisi ini sedikit… _eeto_… berbahaya?" katanya lagi, namun, Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, malah kedua tangannya sudah memerangkap lelaki itu dengan sempurna.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku sewaktu mendapati makammu…" lirih sang Uchiha, menatap lurus ke bola biru yang berkilat senja di depannya, "Naruto…"

"Mungkin…" Lelaki berambut pirang yang juga menatap lurus warna oniks di hadapannya pun berucap pelan, "mungkin sama seperti perasaanku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika mereka menangkapmu tempo itu…"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ yang mendengar terdiam, dan Naruto melanjutkan.

"Mengutuki diri yang tidak berguna… menyalahkan diri sendiri yang sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong sahabatnya… satu-satunya orang yang paling disayangi…" jemari kecoklatan perlahan terangkat untuk menyentuh helaian malam yang sudah lebih dahulu turun ke bumi, "menyesali kehidupan yang terasa tidak pernah adil… sekali pun…" usainya berbisik.

Entah apa yang membuat hati bagai remuk, Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di tanah yang berada di kedua sisi kepala pirang itu. Seperti baru saja mendengar isi dalam diri yang belum pulih dari duka, ia melihat refleksi dirinya yang sama persis dengan penjabaran sang sahabat.

Terluka.

Apa jadinya kalau ia benar-benar kehilangan mataharinya? Apa jadinya kalau ia benar-benar kehilangan semangat hidupnya? Apa jadinya kalau ia benar-benar kehilangan jiwanya? Apa jadinya kalau ia sungguh kehilangan Naruto?

Tiada. Ia akan menjadi seperti boneka rusak—bahkan, ia akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa diperbaiki apa pun cara yang ada. Ia akan tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Ia akan terbenam di dasar kenihilan. Ia akan mati di kawah kesendirian.

Tanpa Naruto dalam hidupnya,

"Hei,"

tanpa Naruto mewarnai hari-harinya,

"Sasuke,"

tanpa Naruto mengetahui perasaan yang terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya.

"apa yang kau tangisi?"

Dan embun yang kini mengaliri pipinya bagai _Nil_, bukanlah hal besar. Ia tak peduli dengan perkara sepele macam itu. Ia hanya ingin… ia ingin… pemuda di hadapannya… Naruto…

"_Baka na_…" (3) Jemari Naruto menyentuh pipi sang Uchiha seraya menghapus jalur airmatanya. Ia mendekatkan wajah putih itu hingga kening mereka beradu lembut. "_Iru yo_, Sasuke. _Mou, kienai…_" (4) ucapnya sembari memejamkan mata, dimimik oleh pemuda itu.

Kecemasan yang bercokol di benak mantan pembalas dendam itu perlahan menipis. Seiring dengan kehangatan yang menjalari tubuh juga hati rapuh miliknya, Sasuke menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan sang Uzumaki… balas mendekapnya erat seakan hari esok tiada pernah datang.

Esok sungguh takkan tiba tanpa kehadiran matahari untuk menyinari hidupnya.

Malam muncul dengan segala keeleganannya, menggantikan senja yang lelah dan butuh istirahat. Ia tersenyum pada semua kehidupan yang berlangsung di bawahnya. Bagai seorang ibu membelai dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia memendarkan cahaya bintang sebagai pemanis warna kelam yang dimilikinya. Kerlap-kerlip temaram yang memesona, sungguh indah dan tentram hati terasa.

Di balik lebarnya sebuah pohon yang menjulang ke angkasa, satu sosok memperhatikan dengan seksama. Tenang memancarkan aura yang bersatu dengan hutan, sosok tersebut lalu melayang dan duduk di salah satu cabang kokoh yang langsung berhadapan dengan bulan. Memejamkan mata, sosok itu menghadirkan seseorang yang lama menggantikan dirinya.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam berantakan dan bermata _hazel_. Lelaki tersebut duduk tepat di sebelah lelaki pertama; pemilik rambut merah panjang yang kini terurai dan mata hijau.

"Anda usil juga ya, Ara-san," ucap lelaki berambut hitam sambil menatap sang Mori.

Arashi tersenyum santai, "Usil? Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa kok," balasnya menyanggah. Tomo tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya Anda sudah tahu akan begini jadinya, benar?"

Ganti sang Mori yang tertawa pelan. "Aku bukan dewa, Tomo-kun," ia menatap pria Kamiki itu, "Seperti yang kau tulis dalam buku pengakuan itu, _keajaiban tercipta dari tangan kita sendiri_. Jadi, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa~"

Tomo beralih memandang bulan setengah di atas mereka. "Tapi Anda memberikan kesempatan pada mereka sehingga jalan terbuka dengan sendirinya," ia kembali menatap Arashi, "sama seperti yang pernah Anda lakukan pada kami," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Ara-san…"

Arashi menepuk pundak sang Kamiki. "Itu karena semua berbanding seimbang," katanya. Ia lalu menatap bulan, diikuti oleh Tomo. "Keinginanmu untuk keluar dari jalan sesat selama ini adalah faktor kuat perubahan dan kesempatan yang datang. Kau sudah muak dengan pekerjaan sebagai penjahat dan mengharapkan sesuatu yang bisa mengetuk pintu hatimu untuk berubah ke arah lurus. Hal itu terjawab ketika penyakit mematikan menyerang desamu. Mungkin selama ini kau merasa aneh akan kenapa hanya keluargamu yang diberi kesempatan memasuki hutan ini, dan itu karena kalian berempat sungguh-sungguh ingin berhenti dan berubah. Dewa menjawab melalui hutan ini, dan aku sebagai pembimbing kalian. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Naruto-kun… dan Sasuke-kun,"

Tomo memperhatikan lelaki itu melanjutkan 'perbandingan seimbang'nya.

"Naruto-kun diasingkan dari desanya karena memiliki siluman dalam dirinya. Aku mendengar suara hatinya sebelum dia memasuki hutan ini. Dia ingin menjadi manusia biasa yang tidak akan dibenci ataupun dijauhi. Namun, kehidupan selalu mempunyai sisi kanan dan kiri hingga akhirnya ia hanya memohon untuk menjadi seseorang yang suatu saat nanti bisa bersama dengan siapa pun—bahkan apa pun yang bisa ia sebut sebagai keluarga. Dan seakan melengkapi keinginannya, dari kejauhan, aku mendengar Sasuke-kun mengharapkan hal yang sama. Bukan kebetulan kalau aku mendengar mereka saling memanggil satu sama lain; itu takdir. Cepat atau lambat, mereka ditakdirkan bertemu, dan aku hanya sedikit mempercepat pertemuan itu," jelasnya sambil nyengir.

Menahan tawa, Tomo berkata, "Ternyata Anda memang usil!"

"Tapi kau bersyukur, benar? Karena kalau aku tidak usil, bisa saja memakan waktu berpuluh tahun kemudian sampai mereka bertemu. Aku tidak mau menunggu selama itu~" balas Arashi santai.

Pemilik warna _hazel_ itu mengangguk. Ia juga tidak akan tahan menunggu berpuluh-puluh tahun untuk melihat saudaranya bahagia. Ia sangat menyayangi Naruto, dan apa saja akan ia lakukan agar adiknya itu bahagia.

"Kau memang kakak yang baik, Tomo-kun," ujar Arashi lembut sembari mengelus helaian hitam sang Kamiki. "Kuharap lingkaran kehidupan akan menempatkanmu secepatnya,"

Tomo merasakan hangatnya sentuhan yang ia terima dari sang Mori. Seraya mengangguk, ia melirik ke arah dua pemuda yang kini duduk menatap bulan yang sama. Hati kecilnya berdoa, semoga mereka dijauhkan dari segala penderitaan yang akan datang menerjang. Semoga… semoga…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hari ketujuh datang dengan begitu lambat bagi mereka yang sangat ingin bertemu matahari yang sudah lama menghilang. Setelah tiba, mereka bersorak dan tidak sabar untuk segera berangkat ke hutan yang dimaksudkan kelima ninja Konoha. Sakura tiba di Konoha bersama Gaara dari Suna; Kakashi tiba dari antah berantah; Tsunade, Shizune, dan Tonton tiba dari Iwa; mereka bertemu di kantor Hokage—yang memang sudah bersiap pergi bersama dengan mereka yang ingin bertemu Naruto. Akan tetapi, dikarenakan banyaknya orang yang ingin bertemu sang Uzumaki, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengurangi jumlahnya.

"Kita tidak mungkin pergi ke sana seakan bermaksud menyerangnya, bukan? Aku akan memilih siapa saja yang akan ikut ke sana," ucap sang Hokage keenam. "Iruka-san, Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama, Sakura, Gaara, Sai, dan aku yang akan pergi ke sana, lalu Kiba sebagai penunjuk jalan. Setelah yakin bahwa Naruto memang menerima dengan tangan terbuka, yang belum menemuinya bisa pergi setelahnya. Sepakat?"

Mereka mengangguk, dan berangkatlah ketujuh orang yang sudah dibekalkan oleh yang lain. Teuchi menitipkan beberapa _ramen_ instan untuk diserahkan ke Naruto nanti; Ino menitipkan satu pot bunga _Dandelion_; Chouji menitipkan beberapa bungkus kripik kentang; Hinata menitipkan sebuah balsam; dan terakhir, Shino menitipkan cangkang serangga musim semi. Semua memiliki maknanya masing-masing, dan mereka yakin bahwa Naruto mengerti.

**_Di depan Hutan **_**Mori no Garasu**_**_**

Pria berambut merah panjang terurai menaikkan sebelah alis ketika mendapati 'tamu' yang ia yakin akan menemui siapa. "Mengunjungi Naruto?" tanyanya santai. Kiba mengangguk sebelum memperkenalkan orang-orang yang dibawanya.

"Iruka-sensei, guru di Konoha yang sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai puteranya sendiri; Kakashi-sensei, guru tim tujuh yang mengajar Naruto; Sakura, medis Konoha yang Naruto anggap sebagai saudara perempuannya; Tsunade-sama, Hokage kelima, dan Naruto adalah bocah kesayangannya; Gaara, Kazekage desa Suna yang pernah menjadi _jinchuuriki_ seperti Naruto; Sai, anggota tim tujuh yang masuk setelah insiden dengan Sasuke; lalu Shikamaru, Hokage keenam sekaligus yang sekarang memimpin desa Konoha. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan Naruto," jelas sang Inuzuka.

Arashi tersenyum ramah lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Saya Mori Arashi, penjaga hutan ini. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Para saudara Naruto-kun!" Mata hijaunya kemudian menoleh ke arah kosong di belakang mereka. "Akan tetapi, dengan menyesal saya tidak bisa mempertemukan kalian dengan matahari hutan ini," ucapnya.

"Kenapa?" heran Kiba. Yang lain pun mengerutkan dahi karena bingung.

Tangan putih sang Mori menunjuk ke arah yang kosong tersebut. "Saya tidak mau orang-orang itu ikut masuk," Terdengarnya kalimat itu, tamu dari Konoha melihat ke belakang. Tampaklah dua tetua Konoha yang memperlihatkan diri—mengejutkan mereka yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Dengan memperhitungkan keadaan yang bisa berbalik 180 derajat, kami memutuskan untuk menemui Uzumaki Naruto," ucap nenek tetua.

"Kami tidak ingin sekembalinya kalian dari sini membawa perubahan signifikan bagi Konoha," kakek tetua menimpali.

"Kalian berpikir bahwa kami akan mengabaikan Konoha—bahkan mungkin menyerangnya? Omong kosong!" Tsunade merasakan kemarahan yang dulu mulai merasuki dirinya.

"Apa salah Naruto pada kalian? Apa salah dia sehingga kalian begitu membencinya? JAWAB!" Kali ini Sakura yang mengeluarkan amarahnya. Ia merasakan pundaknya ditepuk Gaara.

"Kalian takut Naruto akan menguasai mereka sehingga berbalik menentang sistem kolot Konoha, benar? Tipikal," kata Gaara. Shikamaru yang berada di sebelahnya menggerutu, "Menyusahkan…"

"Kami hanya ingin kedamaian bagi Konoha!" protes nenek tetua. "Adanya anak rubah itu hanya akan mempersulit terciptanya hal itu!"

Kakek tetua mengangguk. "Kami tidak akan membiarkannya!"

Belum sempat lontaran kemarahan terdengar dari mereka yang menyayangi Naruto, hutan mendesis keras seolah memberitahu bahwa ia tidak suka dengan kalimat yang terdengar. Otomatis mereka menoleh ke arah Arashi yang masih menatap kedua tetua Konoha itu dengan senyum dingin.

"Anak muda," Ia berbicara pada Sai, "Aku tahu kau bisa melukis. Bisa lukiskan sesuatu untukku?" Sai mengangguk lalu mengambil buku gambarnya. "Tolong lukiskan pemandangan Konoha yang hancur karena kebodohan dua orang terhormat ini," pintanya sinis.

"Rata atau membara?" tanya Sai dengan senyum tanpa hati di wajahnya. Ia mengerti maksud sang Mori—begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Rata." Dan Sai menggambar dengan cepat. Namun, tidak seperti gambar biasa yang akan muncul ke permukaan, lukisannya berdiam di atas kertas. Arashi pun menyentuhnya. Kertas itu lepas dari buku dan melayang di sampingnya. Ia menjentikkan jari, dan sejurus kemudian, kertas itu robek menjadi kepingan-kepingan sangat kecil lalu terbang ditiup angin.

"Baiklah. Dengan begini, saya akan mempertemukan kalian dengan Naruto," ucap Arashi seraya berbalik. Sebelum ia berjalan, Iruka kaget mendapati kedua tetua di belakangnya menghilang.

"Mereka… menghilang?" Iruka mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak salah lihat. Kakashi di sebelahnya berpikir sejenak sebelum berpaling ke sang Mori.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk memperbaiki diri di desa Konoha yang sudah berbentuk puing-puing tak guna. Aku mengirim mereka ke dimensi lain sampai mereka sadar bahwa pemikiran mereka tidak melulu benar. Tenang saja, mereka akan kembali ke dimensi ini setelah menyadari kesalahan yang mereka perbuat," jelas Arashi, "meskipun membutuhkan selamanya~"

Kiba dan Sakura tertawa, sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum simpul. Mereka pun melangkah mengikuti sang Mori yang berjalan di depan. Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu dengan Naruto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tawa terdengar dari kejauhan. Langkah menderu pun mengiringinya. Dedaunan yang kering menimbulkan bunyi renyah ketika ditapaki sepasang kaki yang dengan riang berlari. Terus berbunyi seolah tiada akan berhenti; seakan tidak ada niatan bahkan untuk memikirkannya. Angin ikut tertawa, menghembus pepohonan rindang sembari menjatuhkan sel yang sudah mati. Begitu menyentuh tanah, bibit baru akan bermunculan, dan siklus kehidupan akan berulang. Semua sesuai dengan yang semestinya.

"Otou-san! Di sini ada rumput obat!"

"Petiklah!"

Interaksi alam dengan penghuninya, semua mempunyai jalan masing-masing. Di satu sisi, mereka bersentuhan sangat dekat, sementara di sisi lain, mereka memberi jarak tak terhingga. Namun, keduanya merupakan bagian dari senyawa alami buatan Sang Pencipta. Tinggal bagaimana tangan-tangan bertindak cerdik dalam menanganinya.

"Cara memetiknya begini, ingat?"

"_Ha'i_!"

"Anak pintar!"

Pengalaman sebagai sumber belajar; begitulah jika tersesat seorang diri di tempat asing yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Melalui hal itu, sedikit demi sedikit terkumpul sebuah—bahkan beberapa keahlian yang pastinya akan berguna baik bagi diri sendiri maupun bagi orang lain. Setelah yakin bahwa hidup masih memberikan pilihan terbaik, hati akan terasa nyaman dan tak terduga, lega. Lebih baik dari itu, hidup akan terasa membawa berkah yang luar biasa sehingga tidak akan ada waktu untuk menyesalinya.

Cakrawala membentang luas di depan sana, membawa serta kenihilan dan harapan di dalamnya. Suatu waktu tersenyum sinis dan mengejek mereka yang berputus asa; dan suatu waktu tersenyum manis dan memuji mereka yang berpasrah tanpa menyerah pada keadaan. Semua berada di titik awal; derajat nol di mana dinginnya es dapat memutuskan untuk mencair atau tetap membeku; dan derajat seratus di mana panasnya lahar dapat mencibir pada kondisi yang memadamkannya perlahan.

"Sudah sore ya? Tidak kusangka, waktu cepat sekali berlalu,"

"Kita yang kelamaan di hutan, Tou-san!"

"Hee? Begitu. Ya sudah, kita pulang yuk?"

"_Haaaiiii~_"

Keceriaan tak pernah pergi dari sisi manusia. Ia hanya bersembunyi sembari menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menampakkan diri. Begitu juga dengan kesedihan. Ia selalu bersemayam dalam diri setiap orang, menunggu saat-saat kebangkitan di saat dinding tebal runtuh oleh penderitaan. Namun, di sana tetap terselip sebuah kebahagiaan kecil yang akan membantu pemulihan seberat apa pun beban yang melanda. Satu cara untuk mendapatkannya; manusia hanya harus terus percaya bahwa setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya.

Kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya selalu ada meskipun tertutupi oleh kabut tebal tak berkesudahan. Karena suatu saat, kabut itu akan koyak oleh cakar tajam milik hati yang menerima segalanya dengan lapang dada.

"_Anak ini dibuang oleh ibunya sesaat setelah ia dilahirkan. Bersediakah kalian merawatnya?"_

"_Kenapa bisa ada di tangan Anda, Arashi-san?"_

"_Karena kesempatan kedua telah jatuh ke tangan makhluk tak berdosa ini,"_

"_Kami bersedia!"_

Kebesaran hati dari mereka yang sudah mengalami penderitaan seberat alam semesta adalah jembatan penyambung kehidupan yang mendiami sosok tanpa dosa. Kecil, mungil, rapuh, sama sekali belum mengetahui kebusukan yang ada, kini bersiap untuk mempelajarinya dengan seksama. Dengan bantuan dari keluarga, ia bermaksud memahami makna keberadaan diri yang sesungguhnya. Menjadi manusia seutuhnya yang mengenal segala bentuk yang terjadi di sekitar.

"Aku pulang, Otou-tan!"

"Selamat datang,"

"Aku pulang, Sasuke!"

"Hn. Aku tahu."

Sapaan dari keluarga yang menunggu di rumah; ungkapan syukur bahwa mereka masih bisa bertemu satu sama lain. Kemudian, salam istimewa dari yang tersayang kepada mereka yang juga istimewa; membuktikan bahwa perasaan yang tercipta bertahun-tahun tidak berada dalam kesia-siaan. Kehangatan tetap melekat pada dinding yang memisahkan perbedaan namun tak meretakkan kesamaan. Kehangatan yang akhirnya mereka dapatkan.

"Kalian berdua, mandi dan ganti baju sebelum makan malam. Aku tidak mau ruang tengah jadi kotor dan bau karena kalian terlalu lama bermain di luar."

"_Ha'i, Okaa-chan_!"

"Mau mati, huh?"

"AMPUUN!"

Tak terasa sepuluh tahun sudah terlewati semenjak kebersamaan mereka. Dan sudah sepuluh tahun pula mereka membesarkan seorang anak yang diabaikan oleh darah dagingnya sendiri. Mereka menganggap anak itu sebagai anak mereka yang sesungguhnya meskipun secara ilmiah tidak mungkin mereka bisa mendapatkan anak kandung. Mereka bersyukur atas kehadirannya yang melengkapi ruang hampa dalam hati.

Hari itu, ketika orang-orang dari Konoha datang mengunjungi, mereka sedikit terkejut. Selain karena tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang mantan tahanan, mereka juga tidak menyangka akan diserang menggunakan dekapan erat sehingga jatuh menggelinding. Perlakuan untuk mereka berdua sama; tidak ada yang dibeda-bedakan meskipun mengetahui bahwa salah satunya adalah orang yang pernah mengkhianati Konoha. Mereka merasakan kasih sayang yang sudah lama hilang. Merasa dicintai dengan begitu besarnya hingga butiran airmata tak luput dari wajah mereka. Kemudian tawa yang lagi-lagi menghangatkan kalbu… mereka sungguh bersyukur bahwa masih ada rasa sayang yang begitu dalam untuk mereka.

Setelah kunjungan itu, beberapa dari mereka datang secara rutin untuk sekedar menyapa maupun membawakan keperluan sehari-hari. Arashi mengizinkan mereka untuk menerima kunjungan selama orang yang berkunjung membawa maksud baik. Dan ia takkan segan-segan pada orang yang datang membawa keburukan—bahkan, ia langsung mengirim mereka ke dimensi yang sama dengan kedua tetua yang hingga sekarang belum juga kembali ke dimensi nyata. Beberapa memang sulit untuk berubah, Arashi paham akan hal itu, dan ia tak bisa memaksa. Bagaimana pun, hati-lah kunci utamanya. Ia sudah menyaksikan beribu hati yang bersinar atau pun redup dengan keunikannya masing-masing. Tetap, yang membuatnya tersenyum puas adalah kekuatan hati yang bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Seperti kedua orang yang kini menjadi favoritnya.

Awal mula mereka tinggal bersama diisi kekakuan yang ditutupi dengan lontaran ejekan. Yang satu kerap berkata kasar, dan satunya lagi tidak mengindahkan dengan memperlakukannya sebagai orang bodoh. Namun, yang selalu sama dari mereka adalah bahwa nada yang terdengar, tatapan yang tertuju lurus, dan sentuhan tidak sengaja, tercipta dari kedamaian hati masing-masing. Mereka mengungkap sayang dengan bertengkar. Semakin keras mereka melakukannya, semakin menghujam rasa itu ke dalam diri mereka. Tidak bisa berhenti—tidak ingin dihentikan. Itulah cara mereka memberitahu bahwa keberadaan lawannya memberikan kebahagiaan tak terkira. Itulah jalan mereka untuk menyatukan perasaan yang terpendam jauh di dasar hati paling dalam. Hingga suatu hari, mereka mencoba menggantinya dengan cara lain.

Menyentuh dengan lembut; meminta izin untuk menjelajah keasingan satu sama lain. Mendekap penuh kehangatan; mencurahkan isi hati yang memuncak tajam di langit sana. Mengecup lumat; memerangi hasrat tak menentu yang membuat kewarasan mempertanyakan tempatnya. Menautkan barisan jemari; memastikan kenyataan yang benar-benar bukan khayalan. Kemudian pembuktian kasih sayang; menjanjikan selamanya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada.

Bersatu dalam ikatan abadi yang tercipta dari tangan mereka sendiri.

"Hari ini Iruka-sensei akan datang," kata Naruto ketika pagi menjelang. "Arashi-san memberitahuku lewat mimpi,"

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi singkat sebelum beranjak dari ranjangnya dan Naruto. Ia mengambil kimono tidurnya seraya berkata, "Pastikan dirimu ada di rumah. Aku tidak mau beliau panik karena kau menghilang entah ke mana."

Naruto menghela napas panjang sambil tersenyum. "Padahal aku tidak akan ke mana-mana… Tetap saja tipikal Iruka-sensei ya," ucapnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, dan menyadari hal itu, pria berambut pirang yang masih berada di balik selimut menangkap tangannya.

"… Apa?"

"Untuk mengisi waktu luang, ayo bertarung denganku, Teme!" tantang Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke membalas dengan seringai yang sama, "Jangan harap kau akan menang, Dobe!"

Dan di depan gubuk kecil mereka, seratus meter dari ladang yang semakin rimbun dengan isinya, Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri berhadapan. Masing-masing bersiap untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Begitu sehelai daun menyentuh tanah, mereka melesat cepat bagai kilat dan memulai pertarungan. Dengan atau tanpa _chakra_, Naruto dan Sasuke tetaplah ninja yang hebat.

Sementara itu, di teras rumah, putera mereka, Tomo, menyaksikan pertarungan itu dengan santai namun seksama. Ia bersandar pada Kyuu yang masih ingin tidur sambil memakan buah apel yang ia tanam di samping rumah. Anak itu tersenyum setiap menyaksikan gerakan menakjubkan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne, Kyuu, aku juga ingin menjadi hebat seperti mereka…" gumamnya pada rubah yang membalas dengan menggoyangkan ekornya, "bisa tidak ya?"

_[Kesempatan akan datang pada mereka yang ingin mencoba dan tidak menyerah.]_

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

(1) "Saa tte, kaeruka?" : "Nah, ayo pulang?"

(2) "Itatatata! TEME—" : "Adududuh! BRENGSEK—"

(3) "Baka na…" : "Jangan bodoh…"

(4) "Iru yo, Sasuke. Mou, kienai." : "Aku di sini, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan menghilang lagi."

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa! *berurai airmata* *digetok*

Beginilah akhir dari _Chances_. Kyou sengaja nggak ngasih _scene_ pertemuan mereka dengan orang-orang Konoha karena Kyou mau para pembaca membayangkannya sendiri. Untuk anak mereka, Tomo, bagi yang beranggapan bahwa dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Kamiki Tomo, silakeun sadja. Kyou nggak ngelarang.

Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membaca, meripiu, mem-_fave_, meng-_alert_ cerita ini maupun akun Kionkitchee. Tanpa kalian, kami sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Dan maaf karena tidak akan ada lagi lanjutan dari _Chances_ seperti sekuel, karena ini akhir yg tepat menurut Kyou.

Doakeun Kyou dan Chee-sensei supaya bisa bikin _fanfic_ terus ya~

_Reviews and constructive criticisms will be much appreciated!_ ^^

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
